Intoxication
by Winterbeauti
Summary: When Scarlett Dante new partner is woken by dreams of an erotic nature she finds herself wondering if she's made the right decision to stay and work for Dante after her fathers mob has been whipped out. Not to mention the attraction she feels towards him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone i've decided to post the first chapter to Intoxication. Please read and let me know what you think. I do need your guys help though i'm not 100% present sure how to add new chapters on the an existing documate so someone could help me out that would be awesome!**

**Intoxication **

**Chapter 1: Erotic Notions**

She grabbed his head, crushing his lips to hers; moving her lips against his, demanding his full attention. He could feel the hunger of her kiss, and the taste of sweet pure lust clinging to every inch of her supple lips. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up on to the dark mahogany desk. He reciprocated the kiss, liquid faire burned between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist locking him to her; fingers knotting themselves in his long slivery hair.

He smiled into their kiss, "I see you came around," His blue eyes glinting with passion in the light of the jukebox. It was the only object providing light in the dark office.

She didn't answer she moved her kisses along his rough jaw. He grabbed her face and brought her lips back to his. She unzipped his shirt and began pushing it down over his arms. He let go off her and pulled it the rest of the way off. She held his face in place so he couldn't break the kiss. He placed his calloused hand on the side of her neck and ran it down to her breasts. A soft moan escaped her mouth. He smiled knowing the he had this kind of affect on her. He ran his hands over her breasts feeling there fullness, memorizing their shape. Her nipples were already hard and peaking through then thin cotton tank top she wore.

_Thank god for women not sleeping in bras. _He thought pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She arched her back. "You like that don't you?" He breathed.

She buried her face into his neck, and kissed his collar bone. She felt the cold smooth blade of a knife along her hip. He slipped it under the waist band of her thong; cutting it off her. She knew what was coming next.

Her grabbed a hand full of her long hair and pulled her head away from his neck, causing her to arch her head back giving him full exposure of her neck. He assaulted her neck with kisses and bites. He brought his lips back to hers, and slid his hand down her abdomen, to her most secret spot.

_She's so wet and getting wetter…_ He thought as he playfully teased her opening. Her thick juices covered the tips of his fingers; the slimy texture of her cum making his erection strain even harder against his jeans and chaps.

"S-S-Stop teasing me…" She stuttered.

The young man just smiled and swiftly forced two fingers into her tight wetness. It earned him a pleasurable scream from his lover. He watched her, a smirk painted on his heartbreaking face as he began stroking her G-spot. She arched her back pushing herself father on to his long fingers. She retracted her legs from around him, resting her heels on the edge of the desk for balance.

He started to pump her with his fingers, slowly at first but picking up speed as he continuously shoved his appendages into her.

She had all but lost it when he added a third finger. She shrieked and threw her head back, "Please stop… Oh my god…" She bucked her hips against his band, tossing her head, begging him to end the touchier. "Oh god please… Fuck me!" Her long hair was covered in sweat, and clinging to her face, "I can't take it anymore!"

He was enjoying the way she looked and how helpless she had become, "Say my name…" He murmured into her ear.

"Oh god…" Her eyes tightened.

"What's my name?" He asked again.

Her bucking became more violent and she grabbed on to his broad shoulders for balance, as she forcefully thrust her wet opening onto his fingers. "Oh god I'm going to…" her voice shuddered and she could feel the tingling in her stomach, "Fuck me please… Quick… I'm going to cum!"

"Say my name bitch!" He ordered huskily continuously assaulting her womanhood.

"I'm… Ah!"

"SAY IT!"

"DANTE…" she screamed as her orgasm consumed her, "Oh god Dante!" She could feel herself squirting, her cum covering his hand and the top of the desk. As he still stroked her. "Dante…" She cried out his name again.

"What?"

Her eyes snapped open, the banging on the door reached her ears.

"Scarlett! Open up!" Dante yelled from the other side of the bedroom door, "What's wrong I heard screaming."

She felt herself blush 100 shades of red, "N-N-Nothing! Just nightmares go back to bed!"

An annoyed growl from the other side of the door was heard. She could hear him heading back to his room. She let out a sigh of relief, and lay back down. She closed her eyes and soon enough she was wrapped back up in her and Dante' heated session.

"You're not touching you breakfast."

"I don't feel like eating," He replied. It was six in the morning and Dante wasn't in the mood to eat. Hell, he wasn't in the mood for anything. Scarlett's screams had woken him in the middle of the night and since then he had been able to get a moment's rest. He laid his head on his shoulder and toyed with his food.

"Hey, stop that!" she snapped knocking her fork with his, "You go up this fucking early and I was nice enough to make you a healthy breakfast on my day off."

Dante just stared at her, "I would have been fine with left over pizza last night."

She glared at him as she placed a hand on her hip, the ruffled apron making her look like one of the girls for Tokyo Mew Mew. He knew she had a point but he was too tired to try and think of a witty comeback. Even if he did he doubted that she would give a satisfying response.

_Something was off with Scarlett lately, her tongue is as sharp as ever but her comeback to my daily sexually harassment has been less then satisfactory._ Putting all hit-ons and insults aside, the two had barely talked. Words between them were becoming less and less. She had been avoiding his eyes like the plague and trying to physically comfort her would earn him no less then three bullets to the skull.

"What?" She growled catching his gaze as she slipped in to the chair across from him to start her own breakfast. She quickly looked away and started to eat, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're acting funny." He answered her question honestly.

It was no secret; Scarlett was always a little odd to begin with. He knew she had a sketchy pasted, being a mafia boss's daughter hadn't been easy. She packed heat constantly. Twin hand guns similar to his own, but were M 1911, after she had come to live with him he had personally modified them to be similar in power and chamber capacity as Ebony and Ivory. However she never let her guns out of sight, and he knew she probably had two other stashed somewhere in her bed. Even though he had assigned to her as a bodyguard by her father for the first two years they had known each other now she was a free women but she had stuck around to be his right hand lady. She was a lot better to have around compared to Lady, and she was just as hot if not hotter then Trish, plus she took care of him. She was his live in maid when they weren't out on some whirlwind adventure. Dante just kept his opinions about her body, and her cooking, too himself, not ever a single complement; mainly because he had a personal displeasure for being force-fed speeding lead. The thought of that made his mind fly back to when he had "accidently" Stumbled into the shower with her. Never the less, these days she had been nothing short of odd… even odder then usual.

"I'm not acting funny. It's your imagination." She said getting up to put the dishes in the sink.

"My imagination?" Dante cocked and eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied leaning back against the counter.

Dante smirked at her, "Well my imaginations been running wild hearing you scream my name over and over again in the dead of night."

She coked on her cup of coffee, and she started coughing.

His smile grew, "So I wasn't imagining things."

Scarlett continued to cough trying to clean her throat.

"Easy, easy, you're turning as red as a tomato."

His comment only made her blush harder she could feel blood rushing to her head. Determined not to let anything slip she played off her blush as pain from coughing. _There is no way in hell I'm letting that demon boy know about the constant sex dreams. There is now way he's going to know the reason the washing machine has been running like crazy is because I wake up and my sheets are soaked in cum and sweat. And there is defiantly no way that he's finding out that the reason I shake and tremble and get nervous at night or around him is because I've been fantasizing about him ruthlessly fucking me again and again, weather it be with his fingers or his cock there is know why he's going to know. I'll never hear the end of it. _She turned back to the dishes in the skin.

Dante was a self proclaimed sex god, and from what she had seen though out the last few months she had lived with his there was no doubt in her mine that he really was one. She had found him in bed some mornings with up to four different girls in bed with him. Everything about Dante screamed sex appeal, from his angelic features, to his rock hard chiseled body. Even his clothes screamed "FUCK ME!" The half-demon wasn't stupid, he was well aware of his god given good looks and he made it a personal goal to flaunt them. The women loved it, they clung to him like leaches and would fallow him home on a nightly basis. The sounds of moans and grunts had echoed through Devil May Cry, they pierced Scarlett's ears, and all she could do was just turn up the music louder. She was jealous yes, but no matter what she had promised herself that she wasn't going to become one of Dante's penny whores. She was his friend and that was all, not matter how much her lady parts disagreed.

She looked over her shoulder at Dante, who was still sitting in the chair. That smirk never leaving his face, she could feel the heat rising in her face again when she noticed that wicked gleamed that resided in his icy blue eyes. She turned back to the dishes; she heard the chair scrap the floor. Dante's Strong arms wrapped around her small frame, her body froze, and the cup she was drying slipped from her hand and hit the counter top. She could feel the heat of his breath teasing that spot below her ear his platinum strands tickling her neck and shoulders.

"So…" he whispered, "Why did you scream my name?"

She stayed silent and reached to clean up the cracked mug.

He grabbed her hand, and kissed it, "Were you lonely?" He bite earlobe, his voice dropping lower. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "You know I would be more the obliged to keep you company. To make you scream like that again."

Scarlett's cheeks burned red hot at his proposal. She tried to reply but the only thing that came out was a small squeak. Dante just smiled and kissed her neck. She didn't want to let herself be so easily seduced. She didn't know that this was the kind of affect his tricks had on her. _Other men had pulled far better moves in my younger days, and I never felt the motivation to return the gesture. So why him? Why Dante? _The lack of a witty comeback cost her dearly, her mind was completely blank. The only thing she could think of was that stirring in her stomach and the wetness between her legs.

Dante begin to unclip the clasps that held the front of her tinny corset together, "So what do you say? Right here, right now on the kitchen floor or on the table which would you prefer?"

_RIIIINNNGGGG_

Scarlett pretty much jumped out of her skin, as she pushed herself away from Dante and skidded into the main office to get the phone. She laid across the desk reaching for the phone, she go it and stood up. "Hello, Devil May Cry."

Dante leaned against the door frame staring at her. Letting his eyes travel up the knee high stocking legs to the creamy skin that lean up under the apron, to her busty top half. He smirked to himself as she struggled with her top, trying to close it before anything popped out farther the phone sandwiched between her ear and shoulder. The way she stood reminded him of the classy secretaries that rich men kept around the office, but there was nothing classy about what Dante wanted to do to her right now. _It's like she makes it her personal goal to get me hard with in the first twenty five minutes that I'm fully awake. _He yawned and readjusted her pants, as a reminder to keep himself well restrained. Scarlett was not a woman to tamper with, she would more then likely kill you can ask questions later. All his flirting had failed to gain her as his bedmate unlike with other women, but he respected her a lot more. He knew the wrong move could ruin everything, their friendship and his chances with her for good.

"Sorry you've got the wrong guy, you might want to get a hold of the police for that."

Dante turned and went back to the kitchen.

Scarlett hung up the phone and finished fixing her top, make sure nothing was going to pop out even with it done up. There always was the possibility of that happening with corsets. The bell above the door jingled and she turned around.

Dante poured some coffee into a cup when he heard the bell jingle, _Just a customer Scarlett will deal with it. _Then the sound of a gun being cocked reached his ears, "What the hell are you doing here?" Scarlett ordered. Dante put down his coffee and quickly went to the office. He saw Scarlett holding Ivory. She was at gun point with someone he hadn't ever expected to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intoxication Chapter 2**

"Well it's nice to see that you haven't change Miss Romano. Where's the man of the house I need to speak with him, there's a job I need him to do." Antonio De Lucca's heavy Italian accent hung in the air.

"De Lucca I told you my days of working for the mafia are over, I'm strictly a devil hunter now." Dante said walking into the room, and prying Ivory for Scarlett's hands.

"Well this job is has a little bit of both." He answered putting away his gun and pulling a chair up the front of Dante's desk.

Dante just raised an eyebrow at him; he could feel how tense Scarlett was. She stood next to his chair. He looked at her. She wasn't in her usual relaxed, lounging against the back of his chair kind of position; she was standing there chin high and her arms crossed across her chest. "Scarlett," He started. She just looked at him. "Can you please bring me the coffee that's sitting on the counter, in the kitchen?"

She just nodded, before turning to leave the room.

"So what's this job exactly?" He asked putting his feet up on the desk.

"Well it seems that some of our partners in the Hawaiian Islands have been keeping part of our cut of the profits..."

"So you want me to go collect; listen, De Lucca I'm not a loan collector."

"Dante, Dante, don't be jumping to conclusions. I'm not done explaining. Anyways, every time we send someone for our organization in to collect, they mysteriously go missing. Something that was similar to what was happening with Miss. Romano's case, but instead of daughters of mafia members going missing it's our members."

"So you're saying that you need me to play body guard for a bunch of muscle men?"

"No, as you remember the reason Scarlett's father hired you was to protect her from getting kidnapped by demons. So you're skilled in dealing with demons, and I doubt a few burly men wouldn't be a problem for you. So I want you to go down to Hawaii and collect my money..."

Dante cut him off, "There is only one problem, dealing with humans is even more of a pain in the ass then dealing with demons, you can't use guns or swords."

"Oh, Mr. Sparda, how you underestimate the men and women involved in the mafia..." He tutted, "I don't care how you get the job done, how many people you have to kill to get it done, or what kind of weapons you use, just get the job done. I want my money..."

"And what if I don't take the job?" Dante asked, taking his feet off the desk and leaning forward.

"Well, I have a little incentive that will change your mind."

Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Once you get the money I will cut you in on half. Plus I've paid for flight, accommodations, and gotten you and Scarlett in to all the mafia bars, clubs, and events that will be taking place. On top of that I will reimburse you for any clothing, or other items you may require on this job, up to $100,000. "

"What do you mean Scarlett and me?" Dante asked.

"Well, Scarlett grew up in our world so she knows a little more about the protocol and what is expectable. You're mainly taking her along so you don't get yourself shot or discovered."

"I'm the master of not being caught."

It was Antonio's turn to laugh, "Dante when you're not trying to draw attention to yourself you somehow manage to anyways."

Dante just rolled his eyes, "How much money are we talking here?"

"35 million dollars, your payment will be 17.5 million; just enough so you can retire rich."

"I'll take the job, done deal." Dante got up, and put his hand out.

Antonio reached for it, "You leave tonight. Be at the airport by 8pm." He dropped the plane tickets on the desk. "Don't worry about your weapons; I've dealt with the authorities already."

Dante just stared at the tickets, _what is Scarlett going to say?_

_I can't believe it, stupid ass hole, showing up here after he killed my father, and none the less asking Dante to work for him. Dante better have said no, or… or… or… else I'll…_

"You'll what? Kill me?" Dante's deep voice asked.

_Oh no I did it again I was saying what I was thinking; this is what got me into trouble in the first place. _"Nothing Dante," She smiled sweetly at him.

"That smile doesn't work on me babe, I hope you know that. Now go on finish your sentence." He smirked coming closer to her, "You'll what?"

She found herself again at a loss of words. Dante had his hand on either side of her body on the counter. "I… I… I'd…" She choked.

"You'll what?" He mused, returning to his earlier teasing before they had been interrupted. "You'll treat me to what I've been waiting for, for so long? A little bit of action from you. I'll let you have my way with me if you forgive me for saying yes to the job?" He licked the side of her neck.

_Oh god, it's happening again. I don't know how much longer I can resist him. _

Dante drew back, and stared into her eyes, "How about a little kiss…"

SLAP!

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the silence of the house. "Who could you say yes to that bastard?" Scarlett yelled at him.

"17.5 million dollars made my answer for me." He snapped rubbing his cheek.

"He killed my father, Dante. You did you just forget that minor little detail. What does it take to get you to say no?"

"How about slapping me across the face?"

Scarlett was about to continue her yelling but his comment made her stop. She dropped her hands and turned away from his. She knew what she did was wrong; it was Dante could chose for himself who he worked for. She wasn't his girlfriend, she was just his maid, and she felt defeated. "I'll go make sure you have the appropriate clothing, I mean if you're going to be working for the mafia you have to look like you belong." She answered, looking over her shoulder at Dante. She smiled slightly before leaving the room.

Scarlett walked up the stairs to Dante's room. His room was large and cozy; she knelt by the bed and pulled out a large suitcase from under it. Dante had snapped at her before, but he had never seemed truly angry like he did just now. His harsh worlds had reminded her of her place in his life, just a maid. The odd time she would back him up in a mission but other then that, just a maid.

_ Just a maid, _She thought, _that's all I am, and that's all I ever will be to him. I was his clothes and cook for him. Really I'm more like is replacement mother. _She unzipped the suitcase and walked over to the closet. She pulled open the doors and looked through his clothes. The few dress clothes he had were tucked at the very back of his closet. She pulled out some expectable causal mafia type of clothing and then the items he would need for the dinners, and nights out. She laid everything out on the bed. She felt like she was being watched, as she pulled open the top drawer of his dresser and begin pulling out socks, boxers and muscle shirts.

"Scarlett…"

She jumped at the touch of his hand.

"You don't need to pack for me."

"Dante, it's my job. I am just your maid." She whispered.

She watched Dante's finger tips intertwine with hers, "You're more then just my maid. Now get your own back packed you're coming with me."

She pulled her hand back, "What?"

"You're going to be my partner on the mission. I need an insider." He smirked at her.

She felt a smile grow on her face.

"So that's a yes you'll come with me?" He asked.

She nodded quickly.

"Now go pack we leave tonight."

She hurried from the room, and Dante was left alone. He walked over to the door and closed it. He could see that this mission was going to be very different from all the others. One he couldn't wear his lucky jacket, and two, Scarlett was coming with him. Dante sat on the edge of his bed and sigh, "God give me strength…" He let himself fall back. Dealing with Scarlett was a complete mission all on its own. She was a ticking time bomb on the best of days, but that made her just that much more attractive to Dante. He looked down his body and could see the tent he had pitched earlier was still there. He grabbed one of his pillows and propped himself up. He stared down at his erection. This was Scarlett's fault and he knew it. He reached down and started to rub himself. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Scarlett to be the one giving him a hand job right now. _Hell better yet, I'd probably get a blow job or even sex; sex would be the most likely considering how loud she was screaming my name last night. _

Dante continued to rub himself through his jeans, he could feel his erection getting harder yet, just thinking about what Scarlett had been dreaming about, and how she had reached this morning. He unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers past his hips. His erection curved and up. The head touching just below his belly button, he ran his finger tips up it before grasping it and starting to jerk himself. He felt a moan escape his lips. "Scarlett," He breathed. He would give anything to have her right now, just knowing she was only in the next room unaware of what he was doing to himself because of her was bringing him closer and closer to cumming by the second. _She doesn't even realize that she's beautiful…_Dante thought. He felt his body tense, and the images behind his eyes start to get fuzzy he was going to cum. He jerked himself harder and faster. His breath was growing raged. He bit into his lip trying to keep himself from moaning her name loud enough so she could hear it. "Scarlett…" He moaned, he felt his orgasm consume him. His cum poured out on to his stomach and hand. He laid there breathing heavily.

"Scarlett how much you pack?" Dante asked as she pulled her large suitcase, a carryon bag and a backpack out off the trunk of the taxi.

She looked at him, "Dante, we don't know how long were going to be gone for and I don't know exactly what I'm going to need. Plus half of this is weapons were going to need."

Dante just stared at her she was always watching out for him, "Come on let's go everything checked."

They walked into the airport. Dante saw Scarlett tense.

"Dante, Scarlett." It was Antonio was walking towards them. "If you fallow me, I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

They had no choice they followed him through the bag check and up to security.

"Before I leave you I should let you know that I have taken the liberty of upgrading the bottom of you to first class. Also..." He handed Scarlett a large envelope. "Here is everything you need to know about the mission, people you'll be dealing with and your new id. Scarlett will explain everything once you get on the plan. Scarlett it will be your job to get Dante up to speed. I know you have been tracking the mafia's actions for the last year. So you already know all about the case. Now I will be leaving you. Arrivederci."

"Let's go, once we get on the plan I will explain everything." Scarlett said turning and walking into security. She flashed the guard her passport and ticket, and began to put her jacket, belts, bag, and other items on the conveyor to be scanned.

Dante fallowed her actions, Scarlett walked through without any problem. She waited on the other side for Dante.

"Sir, boots off please."

Dante just rolled his eyes he should've just remembered this from the last time he was flying somewhere. He pulled his boots off and put them through to be scanned and walked to the other side, for once he didn't set off any sensors. Scarlett grabbed Dante's carry on as he pulled on his boots again.

"Here up, our flight leaves in twenty minutes." She said starting to walk away. He straightened up and watched her walking away. His bag over her shoulder, her hips swaying.

_Alone in a hotel room with her, for a week or more… I'll get my way eventually. _He thought, as smirk crossing his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Intoxication Chapter 3**

"We are starting boarding momentarily, will all first class passengers please come to the boarding desk." A voice droned over the speaker phone.

"That's us," Scarlett rose to her feet and bent over to put her book away.

Dante just sat there enjoying the sight that was in from on him. Six and half inch spike heels that lead to long slim legs to a rounded perky bum, he was in heaven.

"Dante, let's go." She snapped at him.

He shook his head, snapping him back to his senses. He picked up his bag and followed her.

"Passports and tickets please." The lady at the desk asked.

Scarlett and Dante handed over stuff.

"Well Mr. Saparda, Mrs. Ramona enjoy your flight." she handed everything back over and they continued down towards the plane. "Dante," Scarlett's voice sounded soft when it reached his ears. He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry I slapped you earlier. It was just reaction."

"I know, you're just trying to protect yourself." He answered putting his back in the top compartment. Scarlett was already sitting behind the table on the couch.

"I forgot what first class living was like." She smiled at Dante.

"Yeah, the mafia really goes all out don't they."

They had their own compartment almost. At the back of first class where they couldn't be disturbed. The small round table was in-between four large leather reclining seats. A bar area ran under the window. Snacks and alcohol, pillows and blankets over flowing it.

"I'll wait until we're in the air to discuss the mission."

Dante slipped into the seat across from her, "So..." He started, "All the way back here I don't think we'll be disturbed. Do you want to pick up from where we left off this morning?"

"Dante, do you really think I'd give into you that easily? I'm not a women to be bought and played with, you know that. You need to earn this..." She smirked at him running her hand over her shoulder.

Dante just raised an eyebrow at her, she was toying with him on purpose. He remembered how it she had acted back when she was still living with her father, and was surrounded by mafia, she had acted similar to this. More confident then she really was, now it was all coming back. Dante didn't mind this side of her, but he also didn't mind her sweet domineer she exuded at home. He knew he was in her area of expertise and she would be calling the shots. This was all an act he knew that was what was going to get the job done. He just watched her as she got all settled in for the eight hour flight.

"So I guess we're really going to get to know a lot about each other on this trip. I mean sharing a hotel room, little to no privacy."

"Babe, I think I know all there is to know about you."

"Oh on the contrary darling, I'm a woman with dark secrets I might surprise you."

_Oh, I like the sound of that..._Dante thought to himself, as he leaned on the table and looked into her blue eyes, "And I'm sure you have many hidden talents I don't know about yet too."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle up, we are going to begin taxiing down the runway in just a few moments, but first please reach into the seat pocket in front of you and extract the emergency instruction manual..." The voice continued to drown on and on, but Dante and Scarlett just stared into each other's eyes.

_Those eyes, _she thought, _such a bright clear blue and yet they are shrouded by sadness, there's something he's not telling me. _Over the time she had lived with Dante she had learned to read him, his movements, his actions, his facial expressions, everything but his eyes. She could never rely on them for any answers unless it involved something sexual or something that was going to get them into trouble. She blinked very slowly and looked away from his eyes, licking her lips.

"Your trying to seduce me." He breathed.

"Is it working?"

Dante started to laughed, it was obvious that she wasn't trying to do that at all but the moment seemed appropriate.

Scarlett leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes and sighed. The sound of the plane's engines was soothing to her nerves. She had been so tense lately, the lack of sleep for her dreams was really starting to wear on her. The wheels left the ground and they were climbing into the air.

"Once we reach maximum altitude we will be dimming the cabin lights so allow all our passengers to rest peacefully."

Scarlett opened her eyes just as the lights begin to dim, "Dante, can you draw the curtain part way please, I don't want to wake anyone."

Dante pulled the curtain part way around their booth. He heard the sound of a cork being popped.

"Champagne?" She asked.

"Sure."

She poured two flutes full, "Too the start of a new partnership." She smiled at Dante.

He tapped his class to hers, and took a sip. Scarlett set her glass down and pulled out the large envelope. She pulled out the its content. "I took time to look this all over before we boarded." A passport, several sheets of paper and photos, and a ring box were laid on they're table. She opened the passport. "Dante you will no longer be referred to as Dante, you are now Tony Redgrave. He's used your old allies I see. You are my husband to be, that's where this comes in." She opened the ring box. Inside was a six cart diamond ring, set in platinum with accent diamonds and sapphires on the band. She took it out, the price tag dangled from it. "$35000.00, now that seems a bit low for a mafia bride but I guess it'll have to do." She smiled.

Dante was just staring at her.

"What, I'm only joking, I've seen rings that are a lot more expensive then this though in my time. Anyways back to business. You are the son of my father's long time friend and personal bookie Mr. White. Once my father died, you came and asked for my hand in marriage, naturally I said yes. We still have connections with the mafia but live a quiet life. You've got that."

He just nodded.

"The name Redgrave comes from your reputation in the Irish Gangs of south Boston. "Now," She pulled out the black and white photos, "This is the head of the Hawaiian chapter of the mafia. His name is Rafael Marc, him and my father never got along, he's a cold blooded killer and has no soul he's steps away from being a demon himself. We should keep a close eye on him, however his son Paris..."

Dante started laughing.

"He's named after the Trojan Prince you idiot, now shut up and listen or I'll saw your mouth shut."

Dante just kind of raised his eyebrows at her, it said come on try to, I accept your challenge.

She choose to ignore it because she knew it would lead somewhere sexual, "Anyways, he's the one who deals with the profits and is probably behind all of this. He's the head of the drug trafficking in and out of Hawaii. So he's our main man. He's goons are Mauricio and Palo Salvatore." She held up a photo them to Dante, "Basically we have to get through them to get to Paris. They're more brawn then brains but nothing you can't handle. Other than that just remember everything I told you and you should be fine, I'll be there with you every step of the way so if you run into trouble I'll be there to pull you out. Now you really better listen up..."

"What the hell have I been doing for the last half hour?" He asked.

"Dante!" She snapped.

He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "What?"

"Stop acting like a child..."

They were interrupted by a stewardess, "It's dinner time, we are having a five course dinner your appetizer will be garlic cheese bread, and buffalo egg rolls, followed by a garden salad and leek soup, your entree options are lasagne, or chicken cordon bleu. Desert is wild berry mousse with lady fingers."

"I'll have lasagne." Scarlett answered.

"And for you sir."

_Don't say pizza, don't say it... _Scarlett thought dropping her head to her hands.

"I'll have the chicken cordon bleu." Dante answered.

Her head shot up, _Did I hear that right? _She watched as the stewardess put the plat down in front of Dante, before leaving.

"Your shocked aren't you." Dante smirked at her.

She just kind of nodded with her mouth still hanging open.

"Listen I like pizza doesn't mean I have to eat it all the time."

Scarlett just shook her head and began eating, _This trip is going to be a lot more interesting then it thought. _

Throughout the course of dinner Scarlett and Dante managed to finish off another bottle of champagne and a bottle of red wine and a bottle of white wine. Scarlett drinking most of it, she could feel herself getting a little giggly.

"So what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"I can't remember, it must have not been super important." _Oh shit, I'm on my way to being drunk, and drunk around Dante, this wasn't going to end well. I need to remember what I was going to tell him. Think god damn it. I know it was important. I got it, the rules._

"I remember. The rules."

"What rules?" Dante asked.

Scarlett just stared at him, her train of thought was gone again. "God damn it... It's gone again. Whatever it'll come to me in the morning, it's time to sleep." She yawned.

"But it's still early."

"Dante, I've had a lot of alcohol and a big dinner and I've been up since six. I'm tired let me go to sleep. You're a big boy entertain yourself." She reclined her seat and tucked a pillow under her head. She plugged her headphones in and closed her eyes.

Dante just stared at her, before reaching for a blanket. He gently laid it over her, before leaning back in his chair. _Maybe she has the right idea, _He thought as he yawned. He was tired but he knew I wouldn't be able to sleep quiet yet. So he turned on the small TV and started to watch the movie that was being shown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Intoxication: Chapter 4**

"Good morning sleep head."

Dante opened his eyes to see Scarlett leaning over him; _how can she look completely flawless at 6:30 in the morning. _He thought slowly sitting up. "Morning…" He grumbled.

"You better go get changed, and clean up, we're going to be landing soon." She said opening her magazine.

Dante just sat there staring at her for a moment. _6:30 am morning two days in a row, this is going to kill me. _

"Dante I know what your thinking and getting up early isn't going to kill you every once and a while. Plus you had to get up; you're too recognizable in the red jacket. So go get changed." She didn't even look up from her article.

He just shook his head and got up. He dug around in the overhead compartment looking for his bag. Scarlett peaked over the top of her magazine watching him. She kind of liked the disheveled look he had in the morning. It was a nice departure from his usual very suave look he usually played with. This look seemed to suit his personality better, but she knew he was a lady's man so allowing himself to look like that would drive him nuts. Once Dante was gone she pulled out her compacted mirror and looked at herself. Dark circles were under her eyes, and a red line was across her face from the way she had slept. Even under the pancake layer of make up her flaws still showed. They bugged her, and part of her wondered if Dante noticed it. She looked down at the ring that adorns her hand. _I want to think that this means something to him, that it'll change how he sees me on this mission, but to him this is a job. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to be starting our decent into Honolulu so if you could please take your sets, buckle in and return your tables to the upright position that would be much appreciated. The current ground temperature is 90 degrees Fahrenheit and the humidity is approximately 30%. It's a sunny Hawaiian morning I've hoped you have enjoyed your flight." The captain's voice clicked off just as Dante slide back into his seat.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Fine I guess." Scarlett smirked at him.

"What's wrong with it? I thought I looked quiet dashing."

It was true what he said, he did look quiet handsome in dress pants and a red dress shirt but it just something about it wasn't Dante. She leaned over towards him, and grabbed the collar of it.

"Hey, what are you doing..." He snapped trying to pull away from her.

She just smirked at him, as she unbuttoned the top two buttons, "Don't be shy I know you've had women undress you before."

He just laughed, she was right. He let his eyes drop down to her white blouse, the low neck revealed her rather large cleavage and part of a baby pink lace bra. _So I guess they were real and not all padding. Damn, _he thought, as he felt his erection starting to strain against his pants.

Scarlett dropped back in her seat. Dante couldn't help himself but stare at her chest. _Her breasts bounce rather nicely…_

"Dante, I have eyes."

His looked up quickly.

"Do you need gum for the decent?" She asked, taking herself a piece.

"No." He answered closing his eyes again.

She just shrugged and crossed her legs, and looked out the window. The early morning caused the ocean to sparkle brightly in the distance. She was excited to finally be back, she hadn't been here for two years, now. Every spring break and Christmas break she's spent here. She knew though this wasn't a holiday though she was here to work. There would be no surfing or sunbathing or shopping, but hopefully Dante would let her have one day to herself.

The wheels touched down on the runway, "Thank you for flying with us."

She and Dante both got up and retrieved they're bags from the over head compartment before walking down to the baggage carousel.

"I guess we have to start looking like a couple now don't we." He look at her as they received there lei.

"I guess so," She smiled at him.

"Damn it," He rolled his eyes, "Now I can't be an ass hole to you, and there's so many hot girls around, I hate being attached…"

"Dante…" she laughed.

He laughed, as he reached for her hand. He slipped his hand inside of hers. His hand felt warm and rough in hers. She have to admit she liked the feeling of his hand in hers.

"I think this is our spot, now we just have to wait." Scarlett smiled at him.

Dante leaned forward to her, and kissed her on the cheek. She blush and giggled, _Wow, I didn't think Dante would get into this roll so fast, he must understand that we could be under surveillance at anytime. _

The carousel began to turn an the bag began to come out. As they waited Dante pulled her close to him and rapped his arm around her.

"Dante…" she giggled.

Just as he pulled his guitar case containing Rebellion, and his other weapons off the conveyor belt, to men walked up to them.

"Are you Tony, and Scarlett?"

"Yes, why?" Scarlett asked letting go of Dante.

"Mr. De Luca informed us of your arrival. I am Sebastian, and this is Marcus." The older man pointed to the young, blonde haired man standing next to him, "We are here to escort you to your hotel, and see that everything is to your liking."

"Thank you," Scarlett answered, "But that wouldn't be necessary, just inform Mr. De Luca that we have arrived, as well as your boss. Also remind him that we expect a private table at his restaurant this evening. Tomorrow evening we will be also making an appearance at his fundraising dinner tomorrow evening on the behave of Mr. De Luca." Scarlett answered.

"Yes, Miss. Scarlett, you seem to have grown into a fine young women. Your car awaits whenever you're ready." Sebastian bowed to her, as she walked by.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow at the benefit, both of you gentlemen, and Marcus be sure to save me a dance." She winked at him.

Dante just rolled his eyes as she walked up beside him, " You are aware we are supposed to be engaged."

"Dante, I know that, but this is expected of me, just because I'm engaged, doesn't mean anything, it's tradition for the bosses and their sons to have a comare. It means a mistress." She laughed softly stopping in front of him, "Plus there will be several women trying to get their hands all over that chiseled body of yours, Mr. Redgrave." She smirked walking her fingers up his chest.

Dante leaned towards her, "And I'm hoping you'll be one of those women." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

She stared into his blue eyes, _Oh, how I want that to be true, I'd rub my hands all over that body of yours. I would love to kiss him right now…_ she thought to herself. She was surprised how well Dante played his role.

They continued to walk towards the rental cars. "What are we looking for?" She asked.

"We are looking for a black 2012 BMW Z4." He smiled.

"There it is," She pointed to the car, "Oh it's so nice to finally be in the lap of luxury again." She climbed in the car and started it. She put down the roof.

"What do you think you're doing I'm going to drive." Dante said putting the bags into the trunk.

"Oh fine," She sighed and climbed over the console into the passenger seat.

Dante just smiled as he climbed in, _That was one hell of a panty shot back there. I didn't think her skirt was that short. _He thought as he shifted the car into reverse. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course I know, it's one of the exclusive hotels on the beach, Aston Waikiki Beach Towers. Just drive and I'll tell you were to go." She smiled putting on her sunglasses as Dante steered the car out onto the streets.

"Oh Miss. Scarlett, I wondered when you would be coming back."

"Hello, Anthony." She smiled walking up to the manager of the hotel.

"Are you here for a holiday?" He asked.

"No, I'm actually here on business with my fiancé, Tony." she smiled showing off the ring.

"Oh, well then, Tina, room upgrade for the happy couple." He said ushering both her and Dante up to the counter.

"Upgrade to what?" She asked.

"The honeymoon suite of course." He smiled at them.

Dante put his arm around her and leaned on the counter.

"So when is the wedding?"

"June,"

"September."

Both Dante and Scarlett answered at the same time.

"We haven't quite figured it out that far, we've only been engaged for about a week." She smiled.

"Okay, well if you need anything let me know."

"We actually need a limo for tonight at 7:30 and tomorrow night as well, we'll be attending the benefit tomorrow night." She smiled.

"Alright I can do that for you." He smiled.

"You're room his ready whenever you are, a bottle of champagne is waiting." He said handing the room key to Dante.

"Thanks." She smiled, before turning and fallowing Dante.

"So the honeymoon suite," Dante smirked at her, "Does this mean I'm getting some."

"Oh you wish don't you." She smiled at him.

The elevator doors opened and they headed to their room. Dante unlocked the door and carried the stuff in.

Scarlett waited outside the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to carry me across the threshold?" She asked, licking her lips.

"Get your ass in here, we're not married." He snapped.

She gracefully walked past him, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were looking to get some, Tony…" She smirked at him, as she let her body slowly sink back to the bed.

Dante just stared at her, _God damn, there's something so hot about it when she calls me Tony, it's slightly hotter than when she calls me by my real name. And she's laying on the bed…_ Dante looked down to see a bulge growing in his pants.

She popped back up into a sitting position, "You get the pull out couch, I call bed. Plus I was the first one to touch the bed anyways so either way I win."

_There's the old Scarlett I knew it was too good to be true. _ "What, no, I'm twice your size you know I can't fit on a couch."

"Suck it up babe, you're sleeping on the couch."

"But…"

She got up and walked to him, "Now you're not going to let me sleep on a couch and suffer more back pain?" she asked, "I mean I already have to lug these things around." She pointed to her boobs.

"Fuck…" Dante groaned, "Fine take the bed. I'm going to take a nap in the sun." He started to remove his shirt.

"Well," She looked at the time, "Just don't get a sun burn." she smiled picking up her purse and the car keys.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a dress for tonight, and tomorrow night." She winked at him and closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay before reading chapter 5 please read the bolded. I want to thank all my readers for leaving comments and reading my work. Without you guys I wouldn't be writing this story of working on getting my novel published. Lots of love!**

**Intoxication: Chapter 5**

She pulled up to a dress shop in downtown Honolulu, and turned off the car. She knew this place well, it was one of the higher end dress shops in the city. It carried every possible designer anyone could think off. She knew exactly what she needed, something to make Dante putty in her hands. She knew if she could make him beg for her, she could have complete control of him, and that's how she wanted it, she wasn't one for being dominated or controlled by men, she had had that her whole life, now it was her turn, and now was the time to take the bull by the horns... That bull being Dante.

Her heels clicked on to the pavement as she stepped out of the car, and walked to the dress shop. There was a sign on the door, _**Under New Management!**_

She put her sunglasses on her head as she opened the door and looked around. There was no one that she could see.

"I'll be right with you!" Someone called from the back.

Scarlett slipped off her shoes and being to wonder around the racks. She wanted a black dress for tonight and a red dress for tomorrow. She knew he was attracted to the colour red, so that was what she was going to wear. She didn't even know what size she was anymore in designer clothes. She looked down at herself, her body had changed since she had started living with Dante. She wasn't a size two anymore, her top half was more like a size 10 and her lower half a size 6. _Pizza does that to a women... it doesn't that I'm top heavy. _She pulled down a black off the shoulder silhouette dress with a billow sleeve side, open shoulder fitted sleeve, flowing bodice and fitted skirt with straight hemline. She held it over her shoulder while she combed the racks.

A small brunette women appeared in front of her, "How can I help you..." she stopped, "Scarlett! Scarlett Romano?" The women asked.

Scarlett looked at the women trying to figure out where she knew her from, then it hit her. It was her late father's girlfriend, Sara.

"So this is what happened to you!" Scarlett smiled hugging her.

"Yeah I own this place now, and what brings you back here."

"I'm looking for a few dresses."

"Oh, sorry that's obvious. I mean back to Hawaii, how's you dad?' Sara asked leaning on the rack.

"Well I'm here with my fiancé, Tony on business, and my dad, he's died."

Sara's face fell, "I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?'

"He was murdered, you know how it is in the mafia, and you were around long enough."

"Oh, yeah I know. But on a happier note you're engaged. Since when?"

"Only since last week, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. His name is Tony Redgrave; he was my father's bookie's son." Scarlett didn't like having to lie to Sara, she was like a mother to her, she practically raised her, but she didn't know if she still had connections with the mafia so she didn't want to risk it.

"Well so what are you looking for today. I'm looking for a floor length strapless or low cut dress for a benefit gala tomorrow night and something sexy for tonight, basically in want to make him putty in my hands." She smiled, at Sara.

"You mean you haven't already done that with that gorgeous body you've developed, I mean look at you, double d's and then some." She laughed.

"I just want to make sure he does what I want. You know how us mafia girls are." Scarlett laughed.

"I know, I know, let's get you into a dressing room and get you measured so I know what size I have to bring you, and you're lucky I just got a stock of dresses made for girls who are well endowed yesterday."

"So what exactly are you aiming for?" Sara asked as she pulled the velvet curtain closed.

"Somewhere between Jessica Rabbit and Betty Boop," Scarlett answered stripping down so she was just in her under garments.

Sara peaked in, "I'll measure you."

Scarlett was use to this by now, and she didn't mind Sara seeing her half naked, it's nothing she hadn't seen before. Sara moved around here measuring and taking notes, of her size. "Okay... I'll see what I can do." she smiled, "I want to see you in that black dress though first, I want to find you a dress for tonight before anything else." Sara left the dressing room. "Where are you to going for dinner?"

"The Marquee," Scarlett answered.

Sara didn't answer, so Scarlett assumed she was in amongst the dresses. She pulled the black dress off the hanger and wriggled her way into it. It was a tight fit around the hips and the bust, but it was lose in the areas it was supposed to be. She slipped her heels back on and walked out on the platform. "These aren't the heels I will be wear of course but they make my legs look nice."

Sara appeared in the reflection of the mirror, almost dropping the dresses she was carrying. "That looks amazing; I want to see another though." She answered hanging the other dresses in the changing room. Scarlett stepped off the platform and went to change but dress after dress none of them compared to the first black number.

_The sun is so warm, so nice to sleep in. _He laid there reclined in the bright early afternoon sun, his eyes closed. Napping outside in the sun was a treat for him, none the less the large pillows that covered the lounger, provided an adequate sleeping arrangements. He yawned and stretched, opening his eyes slowly to the bright light. He turned his head looking out over the ocean. His long sliver strands shone in the light. He sat up, his skin had taken a sun kissed glow, over the few hours he had slept. He got up and walked into the room. _She's not back that's odd, but then again she is shopping. _He looked at the time, 1:30 pm. _Lunch time_… He picked up the restaurant directory and flipped to the take out page. He ran his finger down the page until he found the pizza places. The first one he came to, he picked up the phone and called.

"Hello Hawaii Pizza, the best pizza in town, how can we help you."

"I'd like to order a extra-large pep and cheese pizza, to the honey moon suite at the Aston towers hotel."

"And how will you be paying for this?"  
>"Cash," Dante answered.<p>

"Okay we'll be there in twenty minutes." The phone line went dead.

Dante got up and opened his suitcase. If they were going to be here for a few weeks he might as well make himself at home. He took the hangers out of the closet and dropped them on the bed. He began to hang his suites and other cloths up. _This is weird, I don't even do this at home, Scarlett does it for me, and before that Trish did it. _He continued the pointless job, putting clothes on hangers and boxers in the drawers, until he was staring at an empty suitcase. His pizza still wasn't here. He looked at Scarlett's suitcase, _I shouldn't really put her things away for her, because I mean no women wants a man to go through her bra's and thongs, but I will anyways. _Dante knew that doing this would probably get himself force fed speeding lead, but right now he didn't care. He opened her suitcase and what he saw didn't disappoint him. He carefully picked up, her lace bra and held it in his hands. _So this is what you hide under all that clothing. It's nice, _a smirk spread across his face. He liked what she had chosen to pack, even though he knew he would never see her in it; it would be something to full his over active sex drive with. He lifted her clothing and placed them in the drawer next to his clothes, before hang her dresses and jeans up. He looked into her suitcase again only to find her hand guns, a boot knife, and a whip with a blade on the end of it coiled up at the bottom of it. He just smiled and zipped up the suitcase, before setting it by his. He knew that a demon hunter weapon could cause significant damage to a human, and even more to a demon, but that didn't stop him from that dirty part of him, that inhuman desire for sex from wanting to use that whip on her. He wanted to make her his own, slave girl.

"Pizza," A knock came at the door.

He opened that door, "How much?"

"23.30." The delivery boy smiled.

"Here, keep the change." Dante handed over the money, took his pizza and closed the door. He opened the box; the heavenly smell filled the room. He licked his lips, "The only thing that is comparative to sex." He carried it out on to the balcony, and set it down before going to get something to drink. He pulled opened the fridge; it was stocked with water, and soda. He grabbed a Pepsi, and went back to the balcony. He opened the box and pulled out a piece of pizza. _I haven' even taken a bite yet and I can hear my arteries clogging. _He took a bite; _Oh sweet lord, its better then the stuff back home, still not as good as homemade though. It was worth the wait even though it was late._ It had taken the pizza place until 2:30 to get him he's pizza when they said only twenty minutes.

"Dante, I'm back."

Scarlett's voice drifted out to him, on the balcony, "I'm out here." He could hear the sound paper bags and dress bags hitting the bed. He listened as she put more bags on the counter in the kitchenette and opened the fridge. She packed the fridge with what sounded like beer, wine, milk, fruit and other food. _Does she realize she's not at home?_

_I can hardly wait to see his face tonight when he sees me. I hope his jaw drops. _She thought picking up her clothing bags and dumping out their condense, she had picked up a few extra articles of clothing, two new skimpy bathing suits to add to the ones she had already brought along, but that wasn't all. She opened the closet door to hang up her dresses when she saw her clothes already hanging there. _He unpacked my stuff, that's so sweet… Wait he unpacked my stuff._ Scarlett quickly walked to the dresser and pulled open the drawers, there inside was her undergarments neatly folded. "Dante!" She yelled.

_ Oh, I'm going to get it…_he knew she had found out about his unpacking and she wasn't happy. Out on to the balcony she came.

"You unpacked my stuff!" She snapped.

"So?"

"Dante, you went through my stuff, and most of all my underwear."

"Babe, it's nothing I haven't seen before, plus I have to complement you on your lingerie chose, very sexy."

SMACK! She drew back her fist for another punch, but he grabbed her hand and stood up. He forced her back to the railing. "Babe, I will remind you to keep your temper down, we are supposed to be playing the happy couple."

"When have you ever been the voice of reason, you hypocrite, you never keep your temper down why do I have to?" She snapped, moving to throw a punch with her other arm.

He grabbed her other arm, "I'm a demon, our tempers are short, and it's our tempers that fuel us in battle. Babe, I know your on edge, but please just calm down." Dante began to see the angry in her eyes ebbing away, "I'm sorry for what I said. You should know I'm only joking." He let go of her and turned away. "Oh by the way I saw the weapons you brought, any chance you'll let me try the whip on you?"

She said next to him and took a piece of pizza, "Only in you're drams!" She looked over at him, she couldn't stay mad at him; he was like a puppy, the three headed kind of puppy but still cute like a puppy. She could see that smirk on his face, "I take that back don't be dreaming about me please."

"To late babe, I was dreaming about you the whole time you were gone."

She just started laughing, but she wouldn't even run it pasted him if it was true or not, because she knew him he had fantasies about any women with a body. She picked up a piece of pizza just as he finished his third. "So what is the plan for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"Sit relax and try and get over lose of sleep." He answered.

"Okay," She smiled kicking of her shoes; she put her feet in his lap, and lay back, "Well could your day include giving your beautiful fiancée a foot massage."

"No!" He answered pushing her feet off him.

"Hey I'm being serious my feet really hurt."

"Are you going to eat anymore?"

"Probably not, I'm just going to finish this piece." She answered.

"Okay, I'm going to put this in the fridge and come back, and then I'll think about giving you that massage."

"Okay," She smiled, as he got up. _Wow has he ever got a tan just from being outside for a few hours. God he's utterly gorgeous_. She marvelled at his body before he disappeared behind the curtains into the room. She licked her fingers clean of pizza grease and put her arm under her head. She looked down at the shorts and tank top she now wore, she kind of was hoping that he would've made a comment about being able to see a hot pink bra through her white top, but he didn't. She knew his flirting and teasing were just for fun and the sake of the mission but part of her want it to be for real.

"I'm back," He sat at her feet crossing his legs under him. He lifted her feet back into his lap. "Now if you ask nicely I'll give you a massage."

"You never ask nicely." She said putting her foot against his chest.

"So, I'm me that's different."

She just rolled her eyes, "Please, darling?" She asked.

He just laughed and took her foot into his hand and started to rub the soul of her foot. She laid there watching him, he looked like an angel, he was so handsome, a rugged and unnatural beauty. She found him utterly breathtaking. He was ever girls dream man and she was lucky enough to get to see him everyday. _I'm so lucky to even have that why do I want us to be so much more. _

"You're staring is giving me the shivers." He smirked at her.

His blue eyes pierced hers, and she blushed looking away, giggling. "Sorry."

"I didn't say stop, the shivers, they're pleasurable."

She started laughing harder, _he's such a goof, but that just makes him even cuter. _She relaxed back into the lounger and closed her eyes. The warm sun, and known Dante was near by, soothed her. She felt the strong hands of sleep grabbing at her, coming to take her away to dream land, and she didn't even bother to resist. No dreams awaited her, no erotica's of her and Dante, just deep relaxing sleep.

Dante looked up at Scarlett again, she had fallen asleep. He gentle lifted her feet for his lap and got up. He moved so he sat by her waist, and stared at her. He leaned over her, his hand on this the right side of her head. "Why do you torment me with you're beauty?" He whispered, "What did I do to disserve and angel like you in my life?" He let his knuckle drift across her cheek. Her skin was warm, and smooth like silk. Her heavy makeup couldn't hide the pretty pink he had made her blush earlier. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, before getting up and heading back inside.

**That's it another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed I hope to have Chapter 6 done by Monday… Hope considering it's Easter weekend things might run a little crazy, so stay tooned. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Intoxication: Chapter 6**

She shivered in her sleep, and rolled on to her side. Her shivering continued, becoming worse and worse. She opened her eyes, and looked around. Dante had left her to sleep on the balcony, and the sun was setting. _How long did I sleep for?_ She sat up and looked out over the ocean, the waves crashed on the beach and the trees bent to the now howling wind. _There must be a rain storm coming tonight..._ She got up and pulled the plastic cover over the loungers, and went into the suit. She closed the door, locking it behind her. The room was warm, and she could hear the shower running. _So that's where he was._ She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Dante, darling can I come in?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to get ready too you know." She answered opening the door. He hadn't locked it. The room was humid, from the shower. She could see Dante's shadow from behind the white show curtain. Both the shower and the tub were large enough to hold both of them, but then she guessed that was the point, they were staying in a honey moon suit after all, not that anything that would happen on a honey moon would be happening between the two of them. She wiped down the steam covered mirror, and stared into it. She filled the sink with hot water, and pulled a wash cloth off the rack. She dipped it into the water and began to remove her makeup, and freshen up. As she washed her face free of makeup it occurred to her that he had never seen her without it. She sighed as she looked at her reflection, _not everything can be perfect I guess, I traded breasts for facial beauty. _She knew that he would see her without it when they went to sleep that night, there was no avoiding it, she didn't have eye shades, and there was only one bed. _Unless he thinks I'm serious about making him sleep on the couch. _

"What's wrong?" HIs voice awakened her from her thoughts.

"Nothing..." She answered. He was still in the shower, _Holy crap he takes longer showers then I do... that's why the water bill is so high back home. _She opened her back of beauty tricks and began to apply everything she would be needing. Carefully she brushed her blush onto the apples of her cheeks, just as she saw a towel clad soaking wet Dante pulling back the shower curtain. His head was covered in a towel, she almost dropped her brush when she saw him. His skin was flushed and the towel hung exceedingly low around his waist. She grabbed her makeup kit and quickly left the room. Slamming the door and falling back against it. _Oh my god! _Sure she had seen him without a shirt before but in nothing but a towel was a different story. She got up and stood in front of the full length mirror, trying to get ready to go, but that image of him kept popping up. She pulled the bobby pins from her hair and it fell around her shoulders in long spiral curls. She picked up her hair spray and doused her hair in it. She liked the way it looked she wasn't going to put it up. She heard the blow drier start up, _I swear to god that man preens more than me. _She stared into the mirror for a long moment, trying to think if there was anything else she needed to do. She couldn't think of anything so she walked to the closet and pulled out her dress. She unzipped the bag and undressed. She wriggled her way into a black body-shaper and then into the dress. "Dante, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, 5 minutes."

The phone rang, Scarlett picked up, "Hello."

"Hello, Miss. Romano, your limo is here."

"Thank you tell the driver we will be down in 5 to 10 minutes." She answered.

"Yes I will."

She hung up the phone. "Dante the limo is here." She yelled putting in her earrings. She slipped her feet into a pair of new silver stilettos and dabbed on some perfume. Dante's favorite, she only knew because he had commented one time about it. Well not so much as a comment but, more like a hint about somehow the smell was simulating or something like that. She pulled on her long leather coat and her purse just as he came out of the bathroom.

"You're wearing a jacket, it's not even that cold out." Dante asked grabbing his wallet.

"I'm a women I have no body heat." She answered leaning to one side. She stared at Dante. _He looks good in a suit. He really does know how to clean up. _

He walked up to her, and she reached out to him to button the button on his suit jacket.

"I was going to do that you know."

"I know, but I got to it first." She smiled kissing him on the cheek leaving a pink lipstick mark.

He rubbed at his cheek trying to get it off. He did manage to rub it off, as they walked to the elevator. She slipped her arm into his, he jerked back for a moment, before relaxing.

"God, Tony you're so on edge what's with you?" She asked, she knew she would have to get us to referring to him as Tony while they were out.

"Nothing," He answered as they walked through the lobby.

Their limo waited in the front loop of the hotel. The limo driver opened the door for them, "Where will taking you two on his fine evening?"

"The marquee," Scarlett answered, "I would like to request a pick up time of 10:00 this evening, at the same place."

"Yes, Miss Romano." The driver replied closing the door.

The windows were tinned and the light's that were on cast the area in a soft glow. "Tony," She whispered, "What's actually wrong? You're never this on edge."

"Nothing, I've just been thinking a lot don't worry about it." He answered, "Let's just go enjoy a nice dinner, and play the happy couple for the next little while okay."

"Okay…" She answered, looking down; she knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of him tonight. As much as she poked and prodded Dante, never revealed his true emotions, he wasn't big on the whole idea. Even though she knew he would never fully open up to her, but then again she had never fully opened up to him it still hurt to know that he wouldn't ever trust her. She had played him when they had first meet, she acted cool and confident when she really wasn't. It hadn't taken Dante long to figure out what she really was, scared and helpless. She often wondered if he even knew exactly how much she truly needed him. She had only had discovered her true self once she had gotten to know him. Dante could read her like a book, he knew when she was sad or happy, and she wasn't good at hiding her emotions. Despite of that she never told him what she was really thinking or her true feelings, he would laugh at her, tell her it would be fine. It's why she wouldn't let him see her cry; she knew all to well how he would reach. He wouldn't hold her, or caudle her, he would just tell her to suck it up. There ride to the restaurant was quite.

_She's so quite; did I say something to upset her? What's wrong? _"Scarlett I know something is wrong? You're to quite."

"Tony, nothing is wrong, just being here is bringing back a lot of memories." She smiled at him, as the door opened.

"We have arrived at your destination." The driver held the door opened.

Dante stepped out of the limo, holding his hand out for Scarlett. She took his hand and stepped out. As soon as his skin touched her, those memories of him getting out of the shower flooded back into her head and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She slipped her arm into his as they walked towards the restaurant. Dante acted like a gentlemen holding the door opened for her, but the key word there was acted. Scarlett knew she had to enjoy it while it lasted because soon this would all be over. She felt like she was in a daze as they were escorted to there table, and they sat down. She stared at her menu, trying to decide what she was going to have.

"Scarlett, you are still wearing your jacket I hope you know that." Dante's words broke her thoughts.

She looked up startled and realized she was still wearing her jacket. "Oh… oh right…" She got up and slipped out of her jacket.

Dante eyes grew big as she revealed what she was wearing under her jacket. The fabric clung to her body in all the right places. He could fell his heart rate increase, and his skin getting hot. He couldn't look away from her body, from her. _Porn star is an understatement, she's a fucking goddess._ He shifted uncomfortably; his pants were getting a little too tight for his liking. She sat down, and crossed her legs under the table. He could feet her running the toe of her heel up the side of his leg teasing him. He swallowed hard, and took a sip of cold water.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She asked leaning across the table.

"Nothing..." He barely managed to get the words out, "It's just really warm in here is all."

"Okay…" She smiled; she knew her plan was working. He was getting hot around the collar, but part of her felt like this was cruel to do to him.

"Scarlett," He reached across the table and took her hand in his, "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded; his hands were so warm, and larger. She started to draw circles on his large palm. "Just being back here reminds me of a lot of good and bad times. There are a lot of people I've had to give up on coming to live with you."

"I know, I'm sorry I made you chose, but it was for your own safety."

She could only see truth in his eyes, _is this his way of saying he cares for me? _She stared at him, the candle light case soft shadows on his face. She felt her heart flutter.

"Here are your drinks." The waiter set down a glass of deep red wine in front of Dante and a glass of sweet white wine in front of her.

"I knew you liked Copper Moon so took the liberty of ordering a glass for you." Dante smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

_God that smile, make any demons heart melt. _

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Scarlett smiled, "Can I get the Chicken and Sundried tomato brochette for and appetizer, fallowed by the three cheese manicotti, and then tiramisu for desert to split with my fiancé."

"And for you sir?" The waiter turned to Dante.

"I'll have the tortellini soup to start fallowed by lasagne for the main course." Dante answered. The waiter took their menus and disappeared.

"I'm amazed no pizza." Scarlett laughed.

"Babe, I know when I have to have some class." He smiled leaning back, and slipping his wine.

Scarlett smiled and leaned on the table. "Dante, can you believe we've been working together for almost a year now?"

"How time flies." He smiled.

The candle was burning low, as they're appetizer came out. "Would you like some?" She asked him.

"What do you think?" He asked raising his eyebrows, "Of course I do."

Scarlett pick up one of the brochette and placed it on his plate next to the soup.

"Well that's a disappointment." He laughed.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to feed it to me."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "In your dreams."

He just smiled at her.

They continued to eat in silence. The restaurant began to empty until they were all they remain. Scarlett finished the last bit of her wine, and patted her lips dry, "Well that was very good, if I do say so myself."

Dante just looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he laughed.

"Tony…" She smiled at him, "You've been saying nothing all night so what is it?"

"I want to know something. I want to know if I hold a place in your heart." His voice grew quiet.

"Oh," she looked down, _was this really it?_ "You do, you really do, you're special to me you saved my life. If you didn't hold a special place in my heart because of that I would really be a heartless bitch wouldn't I." She smiled. That wasn't the truth, she wanted to tell him how much he really meant to her, but she couldn't.

He just laughed, "That's what I thought."

"What was that not the answer you were looking for?" She asked getting up.

"No it was. No let's go back to the hotel." Dante stood up and left the cash for the bill on the table. He help Scarlett put on her jacket, and they walked outside.

Rain poured down, and lightning lit the sky. "Where is the limo?" Scarlett asked, looking at Dante's watch. It was 10:35.

"I don't know. Come on it's not a far walk."

"It's raining though."

"Here." He pulled off his suit jacket and covered her head with it.

She held it tight around her head. As she fallowed Dante; he was soaking wet, his cloths clung to his skin. She shivered, and moved closer to him as they walked. Her feet were muddy, and she was soaked through her jacket. She wiped her face, and noticed on her hand was some of her make up. _Oh no… _She thought.

"How are you holding up?" He asked looking back at her.

"Fine, I'm fine."

Finally the hotel came into view. Dante pulled her under the canopy, and into the lobby. She was frozen right through.

Antony hurried up to them, "What happen?"

"The limo never showed up." Dante answered roughly, pulling Scarlett close to him.

_How can he be soaking wet and still be this warm? _She clung to the front of his shirt for warmth.

"What do you mean; when he arrived back I told him the same time that you told him to pick you two up, 10:30."

"Well he never showed, now I have to get her up to our room before she catches cold."

"I will personally speak with the driver when he returns from where ever he is. I am very sorry about this. I will have the kitchen send up warm drinks and a late night snack."

Dante turned away from Anthony, "Can you walk?" he looked down at her.

"I think so." Scarlett answered, stepping forward. She was so cold her knees buckled. Dante caught her, lifting her into his arms.

He carried her back to the room and sat her on the bed. He pulled of his wet shirt, and turned on the heat in the room. He grabbed a few towels from the bathroom. "Let's get you out of those cloths."

Scarlett stood, steadying herself against, him and stripped off her jacket and slipped off her shoes. Her fingers were numb. She reached for the zipper on the dress but she couldn't grasp it.

"Here let me." Dante reached for the zipper and unzipped it.

"Thanks but I think I can take it from here."

"Okay," He answered. He watched as Scarlett walked to the bathroom. She closed the door. Dante stripped off the rest of his wet clothing, and slipped into dry boxers and pants. Just as he buttoned up his pants, Scarlett emerged from the bathroom. Clad only in her black body-shaper. "Hello, little Miss Playboy play mate." He smirked.

She just smiled, "I'm missing the ears and the tail."

_She must be warmed up enough to be smiling again. _He watched as she searched for cloths in the drawer. _Fuck, she's got a nice ass. _He felt that erection growing again. _Even with her makeup smudged and her hair a mess, I'd still do her. _He flopped back on the bed trying to concentrate on the ceiling, well really on anything that would get his mind off Scarlett. He couldn't even try to hide what was going on in his pants without making it really awkward, so he sat up again, _that'll make it less noticeable. _

"Dante, I need your help?"

"With what?" He asked looking over at her. She was struggling with the clasps at the back of her body-shaper. _God give me strength._ He dropped his face into his hands and shook his head. He slowly got up and walked up behind her.

"I just need you to undo the top half a can do the rest." She said bracing herself against the door frame of the bathroom. Holding her long blonde hair to one side.

He pulled the fabric tighter around her body, and carefully unclipped the clasps. Despite his large hands, his was very quick and graceful when it came to undressing women. However with every inch of skin that was exposed, his erection only grew. His hands were starting to sweat.

"Thanks, Dante that's good enough." She smiled at him, before disappearing into the bathroom.

He let out a deep sigh, before walking back to the bed and flopping face down on it. _What the fuck is wrong with me. No matter how hot the women is I've never been affected like this. _He looked at his hands, they were shaking. _God damn._ He pulled a pillow over his head, he couldn't get Scarlett out of his mind, when he wasn't think about anything somehow he managed to think about her. He closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind.

"Oh Dante..." her voice broke his thoughts.

_Dear god please let her not be wearing something that shows off her assets. _He sat up and pulled the pillow of his head. The moment he looked up, if they had been living in a anime he would have probably gotten a nose bleed. Clad in a purple tank top and boy short panties she stood there holding a blanket and a pillow. He just stared at her, the way the lamp light bounced over her body, made every inch of her pale skin look like porcelain. He looked up and down her body, his eyes finally coming to rest on her face, she had no makeup on and yet her lips were still a supple pink lips and big blue eyes stood out from the bangs that hung in her face. Her lips were pursed into a pout, just begging him to take her now, but he knew that's not what this was about.

"Remember the deal you get the pull out couch." She smiled holding up the pillow and blankets.

Dante watched her body as she dropped what he needed for the night on the couch, _Her breast seem to have more bounce then they normally do that's odd. _Scarlett was coming back to him, he couldn't help but stare._ Oh god, please no... _he was begging in his head again._ Let it not be true..._ He flopped on his stomach again hiding his face and holding tightly to the bed. _No, no, no, no... Why god do you torture me so... _

"Come on Dante, I know you don't want to but a deal is a deal."

He felt her lean over him her breast pressing to his back as she grabbed hold of his upper arms and began to pry him off the bed. His worst fears were confirmed, _She's not wearing a bra... I can feel every inch of her large, perky, breasts, god damn this is going to do nothing to help my boner go down. _Just as he thought that she managed to pull him off the bed, and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Dante get off me..." She groaned from under him.

"Well you deserve it you pulled me out of bed." He laughed, getting up.

She sat up and crossed her arms, causing her breast to jiggle even more._ Oh fuck..._ He ran his hand through his hair, _This is going to be a long night... _"Fine." he turned and trudged to the couch.

He snuck a peak at her as she crawled into bed, and snuggled deep into the quilt and pillows. He wasn't jealous because she had the bed, he was jealous because she had the bed all to herself, when he could easily fit into it next to her. He pulled of his jeans so he was only in boxers and slipped into his own bed and turned off the light.

"Good night Dante."

"Night." he replied, trying to get comfortable. The pull out couch squeaked as he laid on his side. _I'm going to be so soar tomorrow morning._

Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!

The springs squeaked obnoxiously as he tried to get comfortable, trying to find sleep. He didn't want to wake Scarlett but every time he moved he heard a soft groan coming from the bed. _Between me and the storm I wonder how she is still asleep. _He couldn't take it anymore. He climbed out of bed, and snuck over to the bed where Scarlett lay.

_I didn't want to have to make him sleep on the couch, but I had to, I mean it would just make me want him more if we were to share a bed. _She thought in her half awake half asleep state. She couldn't fully fall asleep because of the nose coming from the couch and the storm that raged outside. Finally it the squeaking stopped, _I guess he fell asleep. _

"Scarlett..." he touched his hand to her arm.

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice and the touch of his hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Please, can I sleep in the bed, the couch is uncomfortable. I'll beg, if I have to." Dante whispered.

_Oh, Dante Sparda on his knees begging now that is something I would like to see. _She licked her lips subconsciously. She looked back up into his azure eyes that were light by the flashing lightning, she could see how tired he looked. "On one condition you keep your hands off of me and stay on your side of the bed." She moved over so he could climb in.

"I'm not making any promises." He smirked laying down besides her.

She just shook her head, and laid down with her back towards him. _Now this is more like it, in a comfy bed with one sexy women. In the middle of a thunder storm she'll probably be in my arms before I can even object. _He knew Scarlett wouldn't jump into his arms, but he kind of was hoping she would. He just hoped he could keep his hands to himself tonight, and for the rest of the time they were sharing a bed.

_The bed was so cold before, but even though he's on the other side of the bed, I can still feel his body heat. I have to admit it's really nice. I wish he'd wrap me in his strong arms again. _Scarlett's mind was filled with happy thought's of him holding her earlier that night as she drifted off to dream land.

The sound of the storm outside, calming both their nerves. Dante rolled on to his side, and closed his eyes, having her so close yet so far away pulled at his heart slightly. So he just laid there listening to her steady rhythmic breathing that slowly lulled him to a deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please note I noticed a small error in my previous chapter! The time was supposed to be 10:30 all the way through the chapter but it seems that I had something else on my mind when I typed in 10:00. Anyways here Chapter 7, oh and sorry for the spelling mistakes after looking at your own work for so long you miss the simple things!**

**Intoxication Chapter 7**

"Dante…" A soft voice breathed, and a body shifted in his arms, cased him to wake. He could smell the sweet scent of last evening's rain, his left hand rested on smooth warm skin. He slowly opened his eyes to the bright morning light that streamed into the hotel room. He saw the long curling blonde hair of the woman that lay in front of him, pressed tightly into his body. He smiled to himself, forgetting where he was and who the woman was that lay in his arms. He was just about to burry his face into the back of her neck and fall fast asleep again, when he noticed the Devil and Angel tattoos adorning the women's shoulders. _Scarlett…_He's world came crashing down. He slowly lifted one finger at a time, from her arm making sure they were all there. He reached down quickly to check if he still had his favorite appendage. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt that it still was but that relief didn't last long he was rock hard. _This isn't good, if she wakes up and finds us like this I'm a dead man, and even worse if she wakes up and feels what is going on with my penis all hell is going to break lose. _He was about to get out of bed, when she pressed closer to his body. He couldn't help but realize how perfectly she molded into him. _I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. _He carefully pulled his arm out from under her and propped himself up, watching her sleep. _She looks so innocent, _but he knew she wasn't that innocent, a virgin yes, but she wasn't innocent in any other way. She killed without a heart, and beat sense into him when he needed it without thinking twice.

He had been very surprised to learn that she was a virgin, considering how she acted around men. She had accidently divulged some information to him when she had been drunk and he was still acting as her body guard. _Dante, I know this is hard to believe but, I've never been with a man, well I guess that isn't true I've sucked a few off in my time, but I've never really truly been with a man the way I know you've been with several women. Dante, she had ran her hands down his bare chest, and gotten on her, knees before he stopped her. Scarlett stop, I wouldn't let you do this, you're drunk. _He remembered, stopping her just as she was undoing his pants. Part of him still regretted stopping her from doing it to him but he knew it was the right thing to do. He was a hypocrite for scolding her about going around with other men, he wanted to keep her innocent for one reason only; he wanted to be the one to steal her innocents away.

Being a demon it was highly frowned upon to mate with a virgin, and allow her to bare a demons spawn, but everything he did was highly frowned upon. Many times when a virgin bride or mate was taken by a demon, they wouldn't carry the child to full term, or they themselves would die at child birth, leaving the offspring to fend for themselves, for many times the father would often abandon them after the loss of his mate, or twins would be born. Dad knew his father had taken his mother when she was still a virgin; it's why he was twin. As many women as Dante had slept with he could proudly say he had never gotten a single one pregnant, he was waiting to mate with the right woman. In his heart he knew Scarlett was the right one. It was why in the time she had lived him he had tried to restrained himself from going out and screwing around with other women, but his effort failed miserably. Being around her drove him to his breaking point every day, and he couldn't take her, so he had to resort to his old ways, but he found himself being left wanting more and more after each woman he fucked. Hell, the threesomes were even losing his interest. He had finally given up and come to the conclusion, that he would have to win her as his mate, or he would have to force her into submission. Forcing her was his last very last resort.

Dante realized it was time to get out of bed, any longer and he ran the risk of Scarlett waking up. He climbed out of the warm bed and stretched his arms above his head. He could hear every inch of his back cracking. He reached of his jeans, and pulled them on. He rummaged around in the drawer looking for a shirt.

"Dante put a shirt on no one wanted to see that." Scarlett said sitting up in bed.

"I thought you like me like this babe." He smirked pulling on a black t-shirt.

Scarlett slipped out of bed, and wriggled into a pair of tight short jean shorts. "So, what would you like to do to day?" She asked looking at the clock. It was 9:45.

"Get some breakfast." Dante answered, "Then well see."

"Do you want to go out for breakfast, or do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Well, we are in Hawaii, and this is kind of like a mini vacation for the both of us, so I'd say lets go out. It'll give you a break from cooking."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Dante. Hey, do you mind reaching into that drawer and pull out my black bra, and a black tank top, please."

He pulled open the drawer, "Which one you have the 6 black tank tops and 3 black bras."

"Oh men are hopeless." She sighed, walking over to him. She leaned over his arm, her body touching his. She grabbed what she needed and shut the drawer. She walked to the bathroom, and closed the drawer.

She stood in front of the mirror, and pulled off her shirt. She slipped her bra on and then her shirt. _If I want Dante I'll need to do better then that. _She tugged on her shirt, so it showed off her assets a bit better. She stared at her reflection for a long moment, it was blurry. _What the hell I'm not drunk, why can't I see. _She rubbed her eyes and then it clicked, she didn't have her contacts in and her glasses were in her bag. That was another thing that he didn't know about her, was that she wore glasses. _I'm not sure if I should let him find out that about me now, or wait until there is a day when it isn't so bright out. _She stared at her reflection, a bit longer trying to decide. _Oh maybe I'll give him a sneak peak. _She walked out of the bathroom, and pick up her purse. She pulled out her glass case.

"Aren't you ready to go yet?" he asked from his place on the couch.

Scarlett slipped on her glasses and turned to him. "No I'm not give me ten minutes. There is food in the fridge if you're that hungry." She answered, placing a hand on her hip.

_She wears glasses too, and they're not the ugly wire rims either, they're the hot secretary kind. Oh fuck, _Dante looked back at the TV.

Scarlett smiled as she headed back to the bathroom. _Dante as much as you don't think I know what's going on in your pants, I know exactly. You may not think of me like that, but I can tell your urges are starting to get the best of you. _She closed the door and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. Her bangs flopped back into her face. She pinned them back but they just flopped back into place. There were days when she loved having straight bangs, and the rest of her hair curly, and then there were days like today when they just wouldn't cooperate. Finally she gave up and let them just hang in her face.

Dante sat there staring at the bathroom door. _I really need release right now; she has no idea how horny she's making me…_He could barely take it anymore. He wouldn't be in his right mind if he was to go bend Scarlett over right now and screw her, but he doubted he could rub one out in 10 minutes. _Hey what can trying do, only make it worse._ He slid his hand into his jean, and started to massage himself.

Scarlett wiggled the mascara brush through her eyelashes, and looked in the mirror. She didn't know what Dante exactly liked in a girl but she would try anything to get his attention. Her make up today, was light, soft tones of browns and pinks. She cleaned up the bathroom counter and spitted some perfume on herself before opening the door.

"Dante, you ready to go?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and quickly got up. He hadn't finished but it was to late now, they had to go, he'd have to wait. He walked up besides her. "Let's header," He smiled at her holding the door opened.

"Thank you." She smiled, pulling the keys out of his back pocket as she walked by.

_She's wearing that perfume again. _He breathed in deeply, that smell made every hair on his body stand on end. He loved the smell of that perfume; it reminded him of the first time he had saved her life three years ago. He could almost smell the mixture of body, leather and her perfume, it was intoxicating. He fallowed her down the hall to the elevator before he realized he didn't have the car keys.

"Scarlett, I forgot the keys in the room." He answered as she stepped off the elevator.

"Tony, don't worry," She smiled walking ahead of him spinning the keys around her finger, "I have then right here."

"Scarlett, give those to me." He reached for the keys, but she pulled them away from him.

"Scarlett." He tried to snatch them away again.

"Tony, if you want them you'll have to get them from me." She smirked.

"Oh I know exactly how to do that." He grabbed hold of her and pinned to the hood of the car.

"Tony…" She breathed.

He had her hands pined besides her head. He smirked at her, "Babe, don't tempt me. I'm bigger, and stronger then you. You know you can't fight me off. I can take whatever I want from you whenever I want." He pried the keys out of her hand, his eyes locked on hers the whole time. Her eyes held fear, _I have her exactly were I want her. _He smirked, and pressed closer to her. His pelvis dug into hers, forcing his erection to contact her most precious area. He dropped his head, and ran the tip of his nose against her neck, inhaling her smell. "If you want me just tell me and I wouldn't object. I'll give up every inch of my body to you willingly."

Scarlett, felt her body began to tremble. _Is he serious? _She wanted this to be the truth. His body was so warm, his hands felt nice on her skin. She thought of last night when she had moved closer to him, waiting for him to not keep his hands to himself.

"Tony…" She arched into him, her heart was into control now, she wasn't thinking rationally.

_I can't control this anymore…she's driving me to my breaking point. _Dante felt his body being drawn closer and closer to hers; finally he found the strength to pull away. She slowly got off the car and climbing into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry about that… I didn't mean to take it that far." He looked at her as he started the car.

_The way he looks at me with those azure eyes, it's like no other man as ever looked at me before. It's like he truly see's me. _"It's okay; I know you were only joking." She smiled at him, she closed one eyes so she was winking at him.

He smiled and laughed, _she thinks I'm only joking, when the words that I said back there were true. If she truly did want me, I would let her have me. She thought I was joking though, does this mean, she doesn't want me at all? _Dante couldn't help but feel slightly disheartened at the thought of this.

He pulled out on to the road, and put the top down, Scarlett stretched her arm over her head, as her hair was blown back. "Dante, do you want to go for a walk along the beach after?"

"After, like when? After brunch, dinner, after the benefit dinner, quick woman speak."

"Well, tomorrow evening?"

Dante was about to answer when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss. Romano." A heavy Italian accent reached Dante's ears; he immediately knew it was something to do with their mission.

"Yes this is her."

"It's Rafael Marc; I'm just calling to confirm your presents at the benefit tonight."

"Yes, I will be attending with my fiancé Tony."

"Yes, that's right, I have that written right here on my paper. One more thing I was just wondering if you would be willing to provide they guests with some entertainment."

Dante looked at her with concern.

"You know I don't perform anymore, but I can make an exception for one night." She laughed, "I'll text you over what song I will need the band to how to play. We will arrive around 7 so that will allow me time to have a warm up round. Thank you so much for calling. I'll talk to you later. Bye-bye." She hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Dante asked.

"They want me to perform tonight." She answered.

"But you haven't sang since you're dad's death." Dante said looking at her.

"Dante, I'll perform this once, plus, you can't just keep my voice all to yourself. I know you hear me sing at home all the time. So what that it's been almost a year and a half, I still remember, what is expected of a lounge singer." She smiled, "Don't worry; I can take care of myself."

He laughed at her words. Dante had seen her perform at the mafia owned lounges around New York City; it was like watching Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He remembered those low cut, sparkly dresses that showed too much off and her strutting around stage like a peacock. When she knew he was watching she really put on a show. When he was her body guard, she made it her personal job, to flirt, and tease him in public and alone, however her father made it very clear to him that he was not to get involved with her. So Dante held himself off until now, she was all his when they were at home. He wasn't use to sharing her, as possessive as that sounded it was true. Scarlett cared and looked after him and only him. Her beautiful voice fill Devil May Cry, everyday. He liked waking up to her singing something as she opened the curtains to his window.

"Dante there's an IHOP!" Scarlett pointed to the large restaurant.

"Breakfast here we come." Dante pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine.

"Oh good god the food smells amazing." She smiled, "What are you getting?"

"Probably a double stack," Dante answered getting out of the car, and putting up the roof.

They walked to the restaurant; Dante stopped her just before she pulled open the door. "Something isn't right here."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Dante pulled out Ebony from under his jacket and loaded a clip, "Can you smell that?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and almost choked, it stunk like rotting flesh, she looked up at him, their eyes meeting, "Scarecrows." She breathed.

"Where are your guns you're going to need them."

She turned back towards the car, but she could see they were surrounded already.

"I'll cover you, just get to the car and get your guns." Dante started to firing, she ran for the car.

She reached through the opened window and grabbed her guns. She pulled back the safety and just let the bullets fly. "Dante…" She yelled at him to look out just as one of the blades flew over his head. She back up towards him, till finally they're back meet.

"I thought we weren't dealing with demons on this mission." She yelled over the sound of gun fire.

"You should know they find me where ever I go." He yelled back.

"Good point." Just then her guns jammed, "Oh shit…"

"What is it?" Dante yelled.

"My guns they jammed."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah," she felt fear filling her, she had never been scared on a mission, never once, why was this any different.

"Get down." Dante ordered.

She dropped to her knees, and Dante shielded her with his body, as scarecrow came at her. He took the hit for her, his blood splattered the pavement and her face, his arm was cut down to the bone.

"Dante…"She cried.

He got back up and fired a few more rounds, the last of the demons dropped to the ground and turned to dust.

"Dante…"

"I'm fine." He answered cradling his wounded arm.

"No you're not let me see." She took his arm, and looked at the wound. It wasn't as deep as she had expected it to be, but he would scar from it. Despite being a half demon, Dante's skin still scared, and he had enough of them to prove it too. She looked up at his face.

"You worry too much. See look all healed up."

She looked down at his arm, he was right the wound was gone. She looked back up at him. He raised his hand and wiped the blood off of her face.

"I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." He smiled at her, "Now let's go get some breakfast."

She just nodded, and fallowed him into the restaurant. _He saved my life again. _She fallowed him to the table; her mind was in a fog again.

"Scarlett, please don't worry about it. I'm your partner it's my job to look out for you; you've always had my back in a fight." He picked up his menu.

"I don't remember ever saving you Tony…" She answered.

He put down his menu and leaned back, "Scarlett, remember that time back in Fortuna when the kid baled out on me for his woman and I was left to fight of that pack of pride demons. If you hadn't had that intuition that something was going to go terribly wrong, I would've probably ended up as a corpse. Then again two weeks ago after that battle with the hydra, you dragged my 245 lbs half dead bleeding ass back to the office and pumped gold orbs into me all by your self. If you still don't think you have my back I'll go throw myself into hell right now and you can come get me."

Scarlett laughed, a small smile spreading to her lips.

"There see I told you. Now let's have a good breakfast, lunch whatever it is now." He smiled at her.

_Sometimes I really wonder how I get through the day without him; he knows exactly what to say to make me smile. _She couldn't help but admit she loved him, she truly and deeply loved him. When he was away from her heart ached for him, and when he was close to her she felt safe, relaxed, at peace.

"Hi, are you ready to order." the waitress asked.

Scarlett hadn't even looked at her menu, to be honest. She just looked at the waitress, "Can I get coke and a Chicken Quesadilla." Scarlett answered.

"And for you sir?"

"A split discussion breakfast, and a coffee." Dante answered, he waited until the waitress walked away, "Scarlett what's wrong you never skip breakfast."

"I'm not very hungry." She answered.

_Something bigger than just being in Hawaii and not being hungry is bothering her, I just know it. I can't figure out what it is though. I hate it when she doesn't tell me what's wrong. _"Okay, I just don't like it when you look so sad."

"Sorry I've been thinking about my dad a lot."

"Scarlett I know I didn't know your dad very long, but I know he wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know but it's hard not to be sometimes."

Dante couldn't stop himself, he reach across the table and took her hand, she startled back. "Scarlett, I promise I'll always be there for you weather you want me to be or not. Nothing is going to take me away from you, okay. I made a promise to you when we became partners well before we became partners that I would protect you, and I plan to keep that promise. Despite all the ones I've broken in the past."

_What was with Dante? He's never been this sappy, this must be him still acting like the perfect fiancé… _Scarlett wouldn't let herself think that part of him might actually care for her. She had been disappointed and hurt to many times for that.

Dante let go of her hand, as their food was brought out. Dante immediately dug into his food, but Scarlett picked at it. Nibbling at it every few minutes.

"Scarlett, come on you need to eat more." He said, as she handed the waitress her plate to get the rest of the food boxed up.

"You can eat it later today as a snack if you want." She said to him.

He just raised his eyebrows at her as he got up to pay the bill. She walked silently behind him to the car.

_I saw they way that waitress looked at him, she was his type, why didn't he flirt with her? Why did he act like he cared about me? _She stared into the side mirror as they drove back to the hotel.

Once they arrived back she followed him up to the room, wordlessly.

"So what is the plan for the rest of the day?" He asked flopping on the couch and turning on the TV.

"What?" She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is the plan for the rest of the day? God, Scarlett, what's with you I swear it's like you left your brain in your back pocket today."

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you. Not much I'm going to go read on the balcony." She picked up her book and walked outside. She closed the door so Dante couldn't hear her, "If only you knew how I really feel about you, you would realize why I can't think around you, why I can't breathe, why I'm so scare to let you in."

She felt a tear come slip down her face. As much as she played off that she was confident and beautiful she knew she really wasn't. Dante flirted with her and called her cute, because that was his personality. Dante saw her for what she really was, useless, scared, another helpless woman who need his protection. She often wondered why he even let her stay with him, most of the times on missions she just slowed him down. She sat on the lounge and set her book besides her. She pulled her legs up under her, and dropped her head into her hands. She'd been holding this in for so long. She let herself cry. Everything had finally build up, she wanted Dante to love her even if he never said it to her she just want to be the only woman he had eyes for. She couldn't take him going out at night and coming home with other women, it broke her heart. _I think this is it, I have to leave. This will be my final mission, when we get home I'll pack my bags and leave. It'll make Dante's life so much easier, he can go on with his life. I never meant mush to him anyways. Those things he said back at the restaurant were to just make me smile. If I leave he'll never have to know that he's been slowly breaking my heart this whole time. _Scarlett knew leaving wouldn't be easy for her. She cried harder at the thought of having to start her life over again.

Dante got up, from the couch and walked over towards the fridge to get something to drink. On his way back he heard something. _A sob?_ He pulled back the curtain on the window. Scarlett sat on lounge her back to him. Her head in her hands, her shoulders shook. Dante watched closer, he saw tears running down her face. He knew he couldn't comfort her, she would just recoil and tell him nothing was wrong. As much as his heart told him to go to her is head knew better. He let the curtain fall back into place and he walked over to the bed. Her pajama shirt lay on the bed. He set down his drink, and picked it up. It was light in his hands, he hung his head, "Please don't be crying over me, or something I did…" his voice was barely a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Intoxication Chapter 8**

Scarlett stared out at the ocean, from her spot on the balcony; she hadn't even touched her book. The wind smelled sweet, _I think I'll come back here and figure out what to do from there. _She thought she was going to miss him so much be she knew the farther away from him she was the better, he wouldn't chase after her and try and talk sense into her. She rubbed her cheeks, and looked at the time on her cell phone. She would have to get ready to go soon. Even though she promised to perform tonight, she didn't feel much like singing anymore. The sound of the sliding door being opened rested on her ears and she looked up. Dante was stepping out on to the balcony, bear foot, and in shorts. In the time they had been partners she had never seen him in shorts, or swim trunks for that matter. The sight made her feel a little bit better, she secretly hoped for they're walk on the beach to come sooner then it would, and this trip would never end.

"What's wrong doll face?" he asked leaning back on the railing.

"Nothing," She subconsciously rubbed at her face, "And don't call me doll face, your not a 1920's mobster, Dante." She laughed.

"Babe, don't tell me nothing, I know when a girls been crying, I've made enough of them cry in my time, and believe me babe you've been crying." He shifted to get a better look at her.

"Dante, why does it matter?" She asked getting up, "It's not like I mean anything to you."

"Scarlett." He grabbed her, his voice was raised. "It doesn't matter if I care about you or not, you're my partner, you're part of my life, I don't want you lying to me." His grip tightened on her arm. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Dante…" She breathed, "You're hurting me."

He looked down at her arm, to see a red ring forming around her arm. He let go of her. She turned and left him standing on the balcony.

_ He's never yelled at me before; I've never seen him like that. _She rubbed her arm, it hurt, she just hoped it wouldn't bruise. She walked to the bathroom to get ready; _I'll just act as if it never happened. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. _She turned to taps on in the bath, and poured some bubble bath in. As she undresses she began to realize why she had slept so well last night, why she hadn't been cold. She saw flashes of last night, as if they were through someone else's eyes. She had moved closer to him through out the night until he wrapped her in his arms. He had held her, as they slept. She didn't have a single sexual dreams and it was because Dante had slept in the same bed as her. The shock made her drop the glass she was holding. It hit the floor but it didn't break. She scooped it up, and set it back on the counter. She undressed the rest of the way wrapped a towel around her. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and opened the lid on the hot ceramic rollers. She carefully began to roll her hair around them and pin them in. Even though she was leaving Dante after this mission, she still wanted to try and make him hers; if she succeeded she wouldn't leave, but if she didn't her mind was already made up. She dropped the towel and stepped into the bath. She sunk deep into the hot water, the bubbles covering her. She propped her feet up on the edge of the bath and relaxed. She closed her eyes, and thought about Dante holding her as they slept. The thought brought her comfort, and hope that there might still be a chance.

A knock came at the door. "Scarlett…"

"It's unlocked."

Dante opened the door, and walked in. He pulled off his shirt.

"Hey, you can't get naked in front of a girl." She yelled throwing a towel at him.

It hit him in the back of the head. "Well, you are supposed to be my fiancée aren't you?"

"Last time I check, I was." She smiled.

"Well, then you're going to have to see me naked sooner or later." He pulled down his shorts so he was just in boxers. He was about to remove his boxers, but she covered her eyes.

"What? You've never seen a man naked before?" He laughed.

She slowly opened her eyes; Dante was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in a towel. She felt herself blush.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I didn't mean to, it wasn't my place, but still, I don't like when you keep things from me. I know I don't tell you much that's going on in my life, but I've always been like that, Scarlett, I want you to trust me, okay."

She looked up at him, "I'll try…" She whispered.

"I guess that's all I can ask for." He smiled getting up.

"You might want to close your eyes again." He smirked at her as he began to remove the towel.

As much as she did want to see him naked, she wanted it to be at a different point in time. She heard him step into the shower, "Dante, how long are you going to be; because I'm probably be a while."

"I'm just rinsing off." He answered.

Scarlett smiled to herself, and pictured him, with water running down his chiseled body. His slivery locks plastered against his face and neck. She sighed, she had to admit she was slightly jealous of the bar of soup he was using; she wanted to be the one touching his body. She wouldn't let herself be used just for sex; it was the whole package or nothing at all. Her thoughts of him in the shower turned to much dirtier images. She started to wonder how big he was down there, and what it would be like to have him fucking her relentlessly. Sure she had, had it in her dreams but, in person, _Dante would probably be one hell of a bed mate to have considering all the experience he's had over his life. _One of her dreams started to play back in her head. _He was wearing his tighter red jeans, no chaps, his black long tight long sleeve and his red vest. He stood in the middle of his office, Ebony and Ivory in their holsters on his hip. _

"_Dante, do you act like a bad boy to make the women want you? Or are you just a bad apple?"_

"_Now what do you mean by that?"_

"_I'm mean you pack sword and gun metal like there is no tomorrow, you have a bad attitude, and a big mouth."_

"_Those are just my accessories, I may have miss calculated their size when I bought them but they do their job well enough."_

_She turned to him and laughed, "Is it bad to say maybe you're over compensating for something?" _

"_Babe, I don't need to over compensate for nothing." _

_She waked up to him, and pulled his guns out of their holsters. "You look cute, talk cute, and the nice firm body makes you oh so delicious." She ran her hands up his rock solid chest, "Now be a good boy, and I wouldn't have to do anything mean to you." She smirked._

_He grabbed her hand, "You know me better then that Scarlett, I'm never a good boy, plus I don't think you can do anything mean to me, I'll be the one to make you my little bitch because I don't submit to anyone." _

After that she couldn't remember much, but she figured it went the much the same as her other dreams went, Dante grabbing her forcing her down, taking complete control over her.

"What are you day dreaming about that's making you blush so pink?"

She looked up with a start; Dante was standing in front of the mirror, his straight razor in his hand. He had shaving cream covering his jaw, and a towel around his waist. His skin still had water droplets running down it. _He's a god, in human form…_ She sighed and dropped her head back. _What I'd give to have him step into this tub right now and take me. _She lifted her head, and picked up the bar of soup and slowly began to wash herself down.

"Now you've trying to make me jealous." Dante smirked at her.

"What?" She asked looking up.

"You're trying to make me jealous."

"No…" she knew where he was going with this, sexual comments.

"You're making me wish was that I was that bar of soup running my body slowly against yours."

Scarlett started to giggle, as Dante continued her giggles turned to full on laughter. He just smiled at her. She reached for a towel, as he wiped his face clean after he finished shaving.

"Dante, turn around I'd like to get out."

He turned around, "You know I have seen a few women naked, once you've seen one you've seen them all."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you seeing me." She pulled the plug on the bathtub, and stood up. She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped on the tile the surrounded the tub. She stepped on to the stairs, not realizing that she gotten water on them. The tile was slippery. She slipped, a small scream passing her lips. Dante turned catching her mid fall. He pulled her in against his chest.

"You need to learn to be a bit more careful."

She felt herself blush as she pushed away from him, and turned away, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it I've saved you ass enough times, that it doesn't even faze me anymore." He smiled at her, as he picked up his cloths. "I'll leave you to get ready, I'll go change."

She watched him leave, _His arms felt so good around me, his hands large and rough from his work, how come every time I touch him I find myself falling in love with him more and more? _

Dante stood in front of the mirror tightening the tie at his throat when Scarlett emerged from the bathroom. Dante turned, his jaw dropped and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. He had seen her in sexy dresses before but nothing like this. The gown was bright red, floor length, with a slit up the side that almost came up to her ass. It hugged her body tightly; the low back cut to the small of her back, and the front was a sweet heart neckline that barely left anything to the imagination. _She's a living embodiment of Jessica Rabbit tonight, I like it but how is that dress staying up?_

Scarlett, walked up to him, and placed her hand on his chest, "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn this way…" She winked at him.

She turned her long golden curls, flowed down her back, Dante could see the fake engagement ring adorning her finger, and he found himself wishing that the ring really did mean something. He swallowed hard, he was getting hot again. He loosened the tie at his throat a touch. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," She smiled and bent over to slip on her shoes.

"Are you going to be able to dance in those things?" He asked looking at the six inch stilettos.

She stood in front of him. Even with the added height, at 6'4 Dante still towered over her. "Dante, it's amazing what a woman can do in heels."

"Do you have you're guns?" then he thought about his question, it was stupid really, she had no where to hide them, "Wait never mind. I'll carry them for you."

"Don't worry about it, darling." She put her leg up on the chair and pulled up her dress, and there strapped to her leg was one of her guns, "The other one is in my purse."

Dante felt his heart start pounding at the sight of her, he wanted to skip the benefit and just pin her down on the bed and fuck her right then and there.

"Well, if your ready let go Tony, darling." She smiled at him, as she slipped on her long black coat.

He took her by the arm and walked with her through the hotel to the limo. She was literally his arm candy. Just on the way to the limo, she had several wolf whistles, and Dante had to restrain himself from kick the shit out of some punk who grabbed her ass. She slipped into the limo, and he climbed in next to her. She immediately slipped off her jacket, and leaned back crossing her legs, facing Dante. The pose showed off her best assets, and he could barely restrain himself from doing what he did this morning on the hood of the car to her right now.

"Listen Tony," She slid her foot up the side of her leg, "Fallow my lead and everything will run smoothly. There will be no need for violence, and while I'm up on stage, keep your mouth shut, don't drink too much, and try not to offend anyone. We want to get that money, you got that. Also sweetie," She moved forward, straddling his hips. "You might want to keep what's going on in your pants under control; dress pants don't hide erections very well. Plus even though you're my fiancé, the Italian mafia is heavily religious so they wouldn't take kindly to your flirtatious ways. You can have one wife and one comare, no more and no less." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his cheek. "If you're a good boy, I might just reward you later on once we get back to the hotel room. That's if you behave." She smirked getting back up, making sure he had gotten a good view of her breasts.

_How does she expect me to keep my boner down when she does shit like this to me? God damn it, why do I have the inability to tell women how I really feel? If I could tell her we wouldn't have this problem and we'd probably be in the sheets right now. _His ice blue eyes stayed locked on her baby blues. She moved so she was sitting beside him.

_I'm going to make him wish that I really could be his tonight. Time to act like all those women he's brought home, see if that gets me the right kind of attention. _She knelt on the seat, and arched her back, moving closer to him. "Tony, do you like the sound of that?"

"The sound of what?" He asked, looking at her. His eyes grew wide.

She placed a perfectly manicured hand on his chest, and forced him back slightly. "You know what. Don't act innocent I know very well you're not. I've heard how you make women scream you're name." She leaned over him, her breasts pressing right up against his chest. Her lips by his ear, "Dante, oh, yes that's it. Harder." She breathed.

_Oh god she's torturing me, this is pay back from earlier when I pinned her to the car. The only think she doesn't know is this is actually going to put me in pain if she doesn't go through with it and allows me my release. _

Scarlett knew they had time; it was a good 45 minute drive to were the party was. _Let's take this a little bit father shall we. _"I want to take you up on that offer you made earlier and I don't think I can wait until we get back to the hotel room. I want every inch of your body right now." She pulled on his tie. She watched as Dante came to a loss of words, as he became utterly helpless to her will. _It's working; he might actually be falling for me. I mean no man gets a hard on like that and doesn't have feelings for a women, but we are talking about mister famous one night stand here. Better stop now. _She smirked at him, and sat back. Opening her compact mirror and looking into it. "God, Tony I've never seen you so on edge."

_That really just came out of her mouth. She's acting like nothing ever happened. Why does she play me so, does she want something from me. No that can't be it Scarlett isn't like that. Does she know my feelings? _Dante mulled over all the possibilities but that didn't answer any questions. "What was that about Scarlett?"

"Oh is someone calling me out?" She smirked at him.

"Yes I think I am."

"Well I never call you out on your actions. But if you must know, it's a little reminder of the roll I'll have to play as your love interest." She smiled at him, "Tony, do you seriously think I would want those things from you?"

"I don't know, you're a woman of questionable taste." He smirked.

She just laughed, "We'll you know me, I'm not one for fooling around. I want the whole package, the ring, and the sex."

"I'm amazed you don't have kids in there." He laughed.

Scarlett's face fell, _there is another reason why he would never chose me. _It seems no matter what she would find a reason why she wasn't perfect for him. He wanted kids, and she couldn't bare any. She felt her heart break again. She knew she shouldn't have acted the way she just had, she felt that feeling of guilt and disgust welling up inside her. She never wanted to be with Dante for sex, she wanted him for everything. To protect her, love her, take care of her, and she wanted to be his everything. Yet she acted like one of his penny whores.

"Scarlett, what is it?" He put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you after the benefit; it's not a topic for a night like tonight." She smiled at him.

_I see what's behind that beautiful deceptive smile. You're not telling me something, stop acting so strong, and let me know what's hurting you inside. Let me in just this once, I'll try and make it better. I know I can't protect you from everything, I can't protect you from the past, but I can protect you from things in the future only if you let me. Please don't let me fail you like I failed my mother. _Dante wanted to take her in her arms at that moment hold her, press his lips to hers. Tell her he loved her, but he knew it wasn't that simple.

They arrived at the benefit. Dante helped Scarlett out of the car. They were met at the doors by a heavy set dark haired Italian man. His black hair slicked back against his head. "Miss. Romano, Mr. Redgrave. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I am Rafael Marc."

Dante reach out and shook his hand.

"We will be sated at the same dinner table tonight however right now I will leave you in the capable hands of my son Paris. He will make sure everything is to your liking." Rafael held out his hands towards his son.

"Miss. Romano, it's wonderful to see you again." He leaned down and kissed the back of her hand.

"Piacevole per vederlo anche." _(It's nice to see you too)_ Scarlett replied back in Italian.

"Mr. Redgrave." He held out his hand to Dante.

_Now if it wasn't for her I would kick the shit out of this punk for touching her, but I have to do it Scarlett's way, not mine. _Dante shook his hand.

"Call me Tony." Dante replied.

"Well, I do have to say Tony; I was surprised to hear that you actually go Miss Scarlett held down. She must be a hand full."

"She's not that much to handle. You just have to know how to treat them right." Dante smiled putting his arm around Scarlett.

"Well I will show you to you're table."

Scarlett linked arms with Dante as they fallowed Paris. Once they reached their table. They were seated.

"My I take your coat?" A waiter asked Scarlett.

"Yes," She slipped off her jacket, and handed it over.

Paris sat across the table from Dante. "So what brings you here?"

"We're here on the request of Mr. De Lucca." Dante answered, "Mainly on business that has to do with you."

"Oh well I can set up a meeting if you wish. Just name the place and time."

Dante was about to answer, but Scarlett cut him off, "Kona Coffee Shop, at noon. No thugs, no guns. We're going to talk, so that way if things get ugly, no one gets hurt."

"Noon it is then. I see you haven't changed. You still do business the way your father did it." Paris answered leaning back, "But forget about it. Tonight is supposed to be a night of fun, no business." He called a waiter over.

"Bring me a glass of your finest wine and for my two friends here…"

"Champaign." Scarlett answered.

"Gentle men jack on the rocks." Dante answered.

"Coming right up." The waitress turned and left.

"Darling, have them send my Champaign back to me I'm going to go warm up." Scarlett smiled getting up, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'll do that babe." He smiled looking up at her.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back behind the velvet curtain.

Dante sat there waiting for his drink. The watched as one by one the guests filled the room.

"So, Tony, your one lucky guy landing a woman like Scarlett. She was the sexiest lady in the mafia world every man wanted her. When did you come into the picture?"

"About a month after her pa's died." Dante answered, taking his drink from the waitress, "My father worked for her father for a lot of years, and he told me that Mr./ Romano's dyeing wish was to have the gang united."

"Gangs?"

"Sorry, the Irish Mafia and Italian Mafia see there was a lot of blood shed between the two and I guess he hoped that me marring his daughter would put a rest to things."

"Wait so you're saying you're not even an Italian mobster?"

Dante smiled, "Nope, I'm the head of the south Boston gangs; worked my way up from the bottom. But it seems that ever since we got engaged there has been more uproar between the two so we both gave up out positions at the head. We just over see things now, and once and a while we may have to throw some weight around to straighten things out a bit."

Paris laughed, "Oh you're a smart one I see why she said yes to you."

Dante just smiled.

"So how is she?"

"How is she what?" Dante asked, knowing exactly where this was going.

"In the sheets," Paris smirked.

"Wow, slow down there. We've only just meet, I'm not going to be divulging personal information like that."

"You've never had her that far yet have you."

Dante just smiled, "Not yet, but tonight probably."

"Oh well then," Paris laughed.

Just as Dante was about to say something else, the other members of they're table showed up. He looked around the room not realizing how full it had become, until now.

He looked up on stage to see Rafael. "Ladies and gentlemen good evening, I would like to thank you all for coming. We have an evening filled with great food dancing and even a special performance. So with out farther a due dinner will be served."

"Hey sweetie,"

Dante turned at the sound of her voice, Scarlett had slipped back into her chair. "Hey beautiful," He smiled at her. "So are you all ready?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good," Dante turned back to face everyone else at their table.

Scarlett immediately began to talk to everyone at the table as if they had been close friends for ever. Dante knew that this was just something she had learned to do. She listened with great intent whether she was interested or not, and spoke highly of people he knew she didn't like. She flirted with the men at the table, like how she use to. _Remember Dante, it's just an act. She has no interest in this men, she's only interested in getting the job done. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Intoxication: Chapter 9**

"Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from the big apple, on the main land our special performance from Miss. Scarlett Romano."

Dante turned his attention to the stage, his whiskey in his hand. He heard her powerful voice fill the air, and a long slender leg appeared from behind the curtain.

"You had plenty money, 1922. You let other women make a fool of you..."

She emerged from behind the curtain as the band started up and the curtain was pulled back into the wings. Her hands on her shapely hips, she loved to the music. There were several wolf whispers and hoots. Dante smiled to himself, knowing very well that she was his girl, for the night.

She locked eyes with him as she sang. She let her body relax against the side wall of the stage and she slowly slide down it. Their eyes locked the entire time. Dante swallowed hard, and took a sip of his drink trying to cold himself down, but it didn't work his skin only got hotter.

"She's marrying Tony Redgrave over there?" He heard one of the guys behind him tell one of his bodies. Dante couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man on the earth right now. He continued to watch. He noticed a kid about Nero's age tying to look up her dress as she pass. Scarlett had obviously noticed too because she stopped next to him and touched the toe of her heel to his face before pushing him back, sending him toppling over.

"If you had prepared twenty years ago. You wouldn't be a-wanderin' from door to door." She started down the runway that led out closer to the center of the room and closer to Dante.

_Her body moves so fluidly, _He thought as she walked with her hand on her hips. Her shoulders rolled back and her hips swaying seductively, he could feel himself pitch a tent. She stepped on to the table next to his and one of the guys helped her down to the floor. She winked at him and ran her hand across his chest. Dante did admit he was slightly jealous. She moved round the table coming back to where Dante was seated. She sat herself in his lap. She slowly pull back the sleeves of his suit jacket bringing her face teasingly close to him, before pushing herself back up and sitting back on the stage. She turned to him, and leaned forward grabbing his tie and pulling him forward. He heard a lot of groans coming from the males in the crowd as she did this while she sang the last bit of the song.

She winked at Dante before standing back up and walking back to the center of the stage, where a microphone had been positioned. The audience clapped for her, as she took the microphone. "You were promised a performance and a performance doesn't consist of just one song, so I will sing another one. I know everyone has just finished a fantastic meal but I will ask everyone to find a partner and get up on the dance floor. We're going to slow it down." She smiled.

Everyone did as they were asked, however the like a few others Dante stayed in his seat to watch her sing. She held his gaze, and winked at him.

"Now just before I start I would like to dedicate this song to a certain man in our audience tonight. This song means a lot to him and to me, because I was the song I sang at my last performance in New York, and that same night was the night he purposed to me. So Tony this is for you babe."

Dante heard the sting section notes start of quiet then grow load then quiet again. He recognized the song almost immediately. It was on the jukebox back home. _At Last by Etta James._ The thought sent a smile lighting his face. Her voice filled the room, and the couples that filled the dance floor moved in time to the music. Dante watched her with contently. He felt like she was only singing to him, by the way she had her eyes on him. She held him in a trance, she slowly closed her eyes and opened them. _She's utterly amazing, _he leaned back into his chair and eyed her up like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help but to think about what she would be like in bed, what that magnificent body would lake pressed up against his. The last notes of the song diminished, and the band began to play music for the crowd to dance to, and Scarlett disappeared from his sight.

"Tony..." He looked behind him, and there she was standing.

He got up, and looked down at her, "That was beautiful." At the sight of her standing in front of him like this made him forget the real reason they were here. All he saw was her, all her wanted was her, he didn't care about the mission anymore, all her cared about was his own personal mission, and that was to win her over.

She blushed 3 shades of red, "Shall we go dance?"

Dante smiled and put his arm around her leading her out on to the dance floor. He took her hand and pulled her close to him. She felt his hand on the small of her back. He rubbed his thumb against the bare skin above the back of her dress. He stepped back and she fallowed, he was taking lead. He guided her around the dance floor.

_He's an amazing dancer, I didn't even know he could dance. _She smiled at him. She was meet by a pair of bright blue eyes, staring down at her. She blush again, and looked down.

"Hey, none of that." He tipped her chin up so she would look at him. "Let me look at my beautiful bride to be."

Scarlett laughed, and blushed harder. She looked back into his eyes; the way he gazed at her was something different from how he normally looked at her. There was a softness in his eyes she had never seen. His eyes were warm, he slowly closed his eyes and opened them. Scarlett felt herself blush more and more. _It's like he's actually looking at me as more than just his partner, or maid. He's seeing me as a lover. _She pressed her body closer to his, the warmth made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, " She smiled at him. She leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. The straps from his holsters dug into her cheek and she drew back from him slightly. It was a reminder of what they were really doing here, and it wasn't a personal mission, and warned her not to get to close.

As the night wore on the dancing and socializing began to wear on her. "Tony, I think I need to sit for a bit."

He lead her over to a table where they sat together, he ordered them another round of drinks, just water for her, and another whiskey for himself. It was going to be his 10th one tonight but he knew it wouldn't affect him.

"You're starting to look tired." He breathed looking at his watch it was well past one am by now. The crowd was beginning to thin out.

She cover her mouth as she yawned, "Yeah I'm getting a little tired, but I think I can last a bit longer."

"No, let's get you back to the hotel, I need to have you awake and functioning at the meeting tomorrow." He smiled, draining his glass.

She smiled at him, she knew he couldn't do it on his own. "Okay, let go say our good bye and then I got to run to the bathroom, before we head out." She answered getting to her feet.

Dante fallowed suit, they made their rounds, thanking the hosts, before heading to the main hall.

"I'll be right back." Scarlett smiled heading down the hall towards the ladies room. She disappeared around the corner, and slipped into the bathroom. She hiked up her dress getting ready to do her business when she head raised voices. She dropped her dress and headed back out to the hall drawing her gun. She crept along the wall, and peaked around a corner. The two men that had met them at the airport were arguing.

"Are you sure it's them, I mean how can you?" Sebastian yelled.

"I'm sure of it, Tony isn't who he says he is." Marcus snapped back.

Scarlett's ears perked up, _oh god they figured it out. _She remembered it then, _Marcus had been in New York when Dante was acting as her body guard. _

"I was there, Tony is Dante. I know this because I was there in New York when he was that little brats body guard."

"We must tell Paris." Sebastian answered.

"He should already know, I mean he is the one who concocted the plan with lord master to get him here."

_What? Lord Master? This isn't making sense._ Scarlett listened closer letting her guard down.

That's when they appeared in front of her. "Awe, look at we have here a little spy. Marcus grabbed her around the neck, "Where is your body guard now, where is Dante?"

She lashed out and fired two rounds, they both fell dead at her feet. They're bodies turning to dust. _Demons… _The mafia had employed demons before but she never wanted to believe it but now she had too. She tucked to gun back under her dress and ran back to Dante.

"We have to go now…"

"Scarlett what's wrong." He grabbed her by the shoulders, "I heard the shots fired even with the silencer."

"They know… They know who you are…"

His eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"

"Come on I'll tell you on the way back." She pulled him towards the awaiting limo. He ducked in behind her and grabbed her shoulders again. Her breasts heaving, because she was breathing so fast. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." He hands were shaking.

"Scarlett calm down. Calm down." He snapped at her.

"Shall we be leaving now?" The driver asked from the front.

"Just drive god damn it." Dante snapped at the driver.

"Scarlett what did you hear?" He asked pushing her hair back from her face.

"Dante…" She breathed, "Marcus, the one who meet us at the airport he was there in New York when you were my bodyguard. Both of them were demons."

"So our cover has been blown this whole time. Does Paris know?"

"I don't know that's all I really heard. They said he must know because he made a plan with Lord Master."

"Did you get this lord master's name?"

"No, that's all I was able to get before they attacked me, and I shot them." She answered, "He must be a demon with some grudge against you."

Dante let go of her, and leaned back, "Yeah well there is a lot of those. Let's assume no one else knows and keep up this cover, at least until we get the money. If our cover is blown we deal with this my way. Nothing can stand up to brute force."

She felt herself smile a little bit. He wrapped a strong arm around her, and pulled her close, "Everything will be fine."

In her heart she knew he was right, she didn't argue or force feed him lead for comforting her, but instead she let her head rest back and closed her eyes. For a moment there Dante was so quiet she thought she could hear the cogwheels in his head turning as he hatched a plan B. His deep breathing soothed her greatly, and before she knew if she found herself drifting off.

"Scarlett." He shook his arm that lay under her head slightly. She didn't move. "Scarlett…" He moved his arm completely and she was still asleep. "Oh boy…" _She's really that tired I guess. I mean between jetlag and partying._ He scooped her up and stepped out of the limo. He carried her up the stairs to their hotel room, he didn't want to wait for the elevator. Her head lulled against his chest. He struggled to get the room door opened without dropping her, but he managed it alright. He laid her on the bed, and pulled the tail of his shirt from his pants, unbuttoning it so his skin could cool off. Between the alcohol and his scantily clad partner he couldn't keep his boner or skin temperature in check. The cold air bite at his chest and exposed skin causing his muscles to contract. He reached for her shoes carefully slipping them off her feet, and then he unzipped the dress. He slide it down her body, leaving her in nothing but her gun and her body-shaper. He laid her pajamas on the nightstand in case she wanted them when she woke up, he pull out her gun leaving it on the nightstand as well and slipped off the holster. She looked do small on the large king-size bed. He smiled to himself as he tucked her under the covers.

He stretched and opened the balcony door. The humid night air met him as he stepped out. He leaned on the railing and looked out over the moonlit ocean. He let out a deep sight and reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, there was two small box tucked inside of it. He pulled it out the smaller of the two to find it was a ring box. He opened the box, and looked that the ring that rested inside of it. He carefully picked it up, letting the box fall from his hands. The diamond in the ring had long ago lost its shine and the sliver was tarnished. He stared at the ring, he had meant to give it to a girl a long time ago, his old high school girlfriend. The initials _E.W _on the band were almost wore off from age even thought the ring had never been worn. He ran a weary hand through his hair. _She couldn't love me back then, she left once she found out I was a half demon. If she couldn't and she was understanding and opened how could Scarlett ever love me? Scarlett's strong independent, and guards her heart from everything, including me. _Dante tightened his hand around the ring before he threw it off the balcony, he saw the little bit of untarnished silver twinkle in the moon light as it fell into to the trees along the beach. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He looked at the date, 2003. He opened them and pulled out the last one. It was still good, he light up and inhaled deeply. The bitter smoke filled his lungs, and he couldn't help but cough it had been a long time since he had smoked, and he found himself wondering why he did so long ago, it wasn't even that good. _I started it might as well finish it. _He took another long drag on the smoke, and slowly exhaled. The smoke curled around his face, and he let himself be consumed in his thought until the end of his smoke. He flicked the butt of the smoke off the balcony, and headed back inside. He closed the door behind him and started to undress. He watched Scarlett sleep, as he did so. He left his clothes strewn around the room. Ebony and Ivory hanging on the bed post. He slipped into bed next to her and pulled her in close to his body. He didn't care at this point if he was woken up by flying lead, he just want to hold her. Feel her in his arms again, he knew throughout the night, if she didn't wake from turning over she would probably wrap her arms around him, and cuddle closer. He just wanted to savour his time alone with her, even if it meant that it had to be only when they slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning this chapter is a little more sappy then the others, sorry I was kind of listening to Skillets new album Awake and it had a bit of an effect on how I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it anyways. Also I need an answer from anyone who comments, let me know if you would much rather see Scarlett in a silk robe or one of Dante's shirt in a morning after chapter.**

**Intoxication: Chapter 10**

Scarlett snuggled deeper into the warmth, and wrapped her arms tighter around the body next to her. "Oh, Dante..." She whispered, into his skin. His skin smelt of leather, gunpowder and cologne. It was an amazing combination on him, rugged and manly. He shifted on to his side and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. She held on to him tighter, as she slowly woke up. She didn't want to let go of him, she felt safe. He was still fast asleep, snoring in fact. She sat up and looked at him, his hair was a tousled mess that framed his face. She just smiled to herself as she climbed out of bed. She hadn't been interrupted by any dreams, she had slept soundlessly next to him for the second night in a row. She wasn't too happy that he had undressed her though, but she decided to let that go. She looked around the room, his cloths were scattered around the room, her dress thrown over the back of a chair, almost as if they had wild sex on every surface, which she knew wasn't true. She would clean up when she got back but first she was going out for a run before breakfast. Dante would probably still be out cold by time she got back. She changed and put on her makeup and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and slipped on her glasses.

_**"Dante, **_

_** I'll be back in about an hour, I'm going for a run I have my cell if you really need me. I'll clean up the room once I get back.**_

_** Scarlett."**_

She left the note on the pillow next to him, and slipped out of the room. She made her way down to the lobby, and outside. She start to jog towards the beach. She could think about Dante and how much he meant to her once she had space to clear her head.

Back up in the room Dante was waking up. "Scarlett?" He asked looking around. She was gone. Then he saw the note, _Out for a run eh? I could probably catch her if I hurry. _Dante hauled himself out of bed, dressing in a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. He brush his teeth and headed out after her. She hadn't made it far at all when he caught up to her.

"Scarlett." He called.

She stopped and turned around. Dante jogged up besides her, "I thought you were sleeping in." she answered.

"I thought I was too." He laughed.

"So what do you want to join me or something?" She asked.

"Why do you think I fallowed you out here." He answered smiling at her.

"I don't know, you probably wanted to check out my ass and tits, in tight spandex."

"Damn it you caught me." He laughed.

She just smiled, and started to jog away from him.

"Hey, Scarlett, wait up." He yelled.

"Hurry up devil boy, you could probably catch me if you wanted." She laughed breaking out into a full out run along the edge of the water. There were very few people on the beach this early.

Dante looked around, and straighten up, "Oh I see how it is." He yelled after her.

She stopped and looked at him, from her spot half way down the beach, "Come and get me devil boy." She called.

Dante just shook his head, and ran after her. She wasn't hard to catch up with. She laughed and ran harder the closer he got; trying to get away from him but he grabbed her around the waist sending them tumbling in the sand. They both laid there laughing, Dante sat up and looked at her. His breath was ragged but yet so was hers. "Don't ever tempt a Son of Sparda like that again." He laughed.

"Why not?' She asked.

"Because we know how to get what we want." He flopped back down into the sand closing his eyes.

"Oh, is that why?" Scarlett laughed getting up. She toed of her shoes and stepped into the cool water of the ocean.

Dante just lay there in the warm sand. His chest rising and falling, his eyes closed. So Scarlett to it on herself to give him a little wakeup call back to reality. She cupped water in her hands and threw it on him. "Hey." He yelled at her, sitting up and running a hand over his wet face.

Scarlett just laughed and walked out deeper into the water, to about mid thigh height. She could see Dante getting up. He stripped off his shirt and toed off his shoes before coming into the water. She could really tell how much taller he was then her. At thigh deep water on her, it was only knee deep on him.

"Scarlett what did I tell you like five minutes ago?" He asked approaching her.

The sun kissed glow of his skin became more apparent as he got closer, long white hair glistened in the sunlight. He really did look like a Greek God. Scarlett could feel her heart flutter as she stared at the man that now stood in front of her.

"Never to tempt you." she smiled.

"And why did I tell you that?" He grabbed for her but she jumped out of the way.

"Because you were trying to intimidate me?" she laughed splashing him a few more times. The water droplets looked like diamonds that ran down his chest.

He raised his eyebrows at her and lunged for her, grabbing her around the waist again and hauling her up over his shoulder. She screamed and trashed, trying to get out of his grip. He carried her out of the water and dumped her on the sand. She look up at him. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Are you going to behave now?" He asked, he leaned over her caging her with his arms. He stared down at her, his hair creating a curtain around his face.

She shook her head yes, and Dante stood up, "Good, now come on lets go for a walk." He pulled her up and she picked up her shoes. Dante tugged his shirt back on the fabric clung to his damp skin. They walked down the beach until they came to a set of rocks. Dante had pocketed a few flat rocks on their way over, and he climbed up on the jagged escarpment, in his bare feet.

"Dante, what are you doing?' Scarlett asked.

"Come on up, it's really nice up here." The waves crashed against the rocks.

" I don't think this is a good idea.' She answered putting her stuff down in the sand.

"You'll be fine. I promise." He held out his hand so she could pull herself up out of the water. She reached up and took his hand, he pulled her up the rocks to where he stood. She settled herself on a flat spot and looked out over the ocean. Dante stood just out of her view, he threw something into the water. She assumed it was a rock that he had picked up earlier. She watched as it skipped a few times across the top.

"What are you doing?' She asked.

He turned to her moving a agilely on the rock, "Don't tell me you've never skipped rocks before."

She shook her head no.

"Come on I'll teach you." He smiled pulling her up.

"No, Dante, I'm going to fall." She squealed.

"No you wouldn't I got you." He whispered wrapping an arm around her waist holding her to him, "Okay so take this rock in your hand." He pressed a nice smooth flat stone in the palm of her hand. "Now just feel how I move your arm, and let go when I tell you too." He gentle drew her arm back, and brought it forward. Scarlett let go of the rock when he said to. It skipped twice across the water.

"I did it." She giggled.

"See not the hard." he laughed. _She was so cute. _He continued to hold her.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked.

"My mom taught it to me a long time ago." He smiled placing another rock in her hand. Dante guided her through another throw. They both laughed when it failed miserably. She looked back at him. His boyish grin was painted on his face and she stared up into his eyes. The corners of his eyes creased slightly making her realize that he really was a few years older than her. She never really thought of the age difference that separated them. Not that it was a lot but it was at least 2 years. Dante was a immature 28 year old that was for sure. She had her heart set on him since probably the first time they had meet. He would've been 25 or 26 around then, his hair had been longer, a little less well kept, worn in his eyes. He had been clean shaven all the time back then too, now he wore a five o'clock shadow most days. She wasn't sure if it was because he just didn't like shaving or if he's facial hair grew so fast he didn't want to keep up with the up keep of it, she didn't mind though. The look suited him, it made his jaw even more prominent then it already was. He looked back down into her eyes. _He's so amazing, can we just stay like this forever? _

"Here last rock. I want to see you throw." He smiled.

"What?" She gasped.

"You heard me." He looked down at her. He didn't let go of her though. She fallowed through the motions he had taught her. The rock skimmed the top of the water a few times before disappearing. She looked back up and him, a smile on her face. He just leaned down slightly, "See I told you, you could do it." His voice was breathless, sensual almost, but then again when was he ever not sensual in any way shape or form. He let go of her, "We should probably head back for breakfast now?" He asked helping her sit down on the edge of the rock, before he hopped down into the shallow water. It splashed around him. "Jump down I'll catch you." He called up to her.

As much as she trusted Dante, she didn't have a liking for jumping from anything over 6 feet above ground or water and this was defiantly above 6 feet. "Dante..." She answered uneasily. "Oh, you'll be fine." He answered, "I'll leave you up there, if you don't hurry it up."

She closed her eyes and pushed off the rock, the fall was sort and there was little give when she landed in his arms. He carried her to dry land and set her down . She picked up their shoes and started back to the hotel.

Once they arrived back they placed their order at the kitchen desk and headed up to the room. Scarlett opened the door to find their room was a complete mess. The drawers were pulled out they're cloths dumped everywhere. "They were here, looking for something." She breathed looking at Dante.

"They were looking for these." He answered pulling out his two passports from his back pocket. "They wanted to see if I was really who I said I was." He dropped them down on the desk, and started to help her clean up. He picked up a drawer and slipped it back into the dresser. Scarlett sat on the edge of the couch and picked up a few items of clothing.

The room phone rang, and Scarlett picked up. "Hello?"

"Oh Scarlett it's Paris. Can I please talk to Tony?" He asked.

"Sure." She handed the phone over to him, but stayed nearby to listen.

"Hello," Dante's voice was rough.

"Oh yes Tony, it's Paris. Listen I would like you to come alone to the meeting today. I want to speak to you man to man. Alright."

Dante's eyes narrowed, "Oh, what's with the change?"

Scarlett, listened closer, something didn't sound right about this.

"It's just Scarlett worked so hard yesterday with the performance I think we should give her the day off, don't you?"

"Yes I think we should." Dante closed his eyes as he looked at her. He knew she didn't like the sounds of this. "Same place same time?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll see you then."

"See you later." Dante hung up the phone and looked at Scarlett.

"Dante, you can't go, it's a set up." She whispered.

"I know, but we've got to get this job done okay."

"Please..." she begged.

"Scarlett I'd rather put my life on the line then risk you're life or both of our lives okay. I'll be fine." He touched his hand to her cheek.

She reached up and grabbed his arm, gazing longingly into his eyes. She wanted so badly to kiss him right now. He really was a hero, her hero. He was willing to give his life, without question. She got up and threw her arms around him. "I can't lose you too." She cried out.

It took him a moment but he realized what she meant. He placed a hand on the back of her head, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I promise I'll come back. You wouldn't lose me too."

"Dante, you're the only person I have left." The events of the morning left her in a pile of hopeless emotions. She wanted to tell Dante she loved him, but she didn't want to guilt him into staying with her. So she bit her lip and kept herself from doing so.

"Scarlett, I've taking on a hoard of demons and come out alive, a few humans aren't going to come between us okay." He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "I'll come back to you. I wouldn't abandon you, you're my partner and partners stick together through everything. Why don't you believe me when I say that?"

His lips were so close, yet so far. She closed her eyes, a small tear falling from her eyes. She felt Dante wipe it away with his thumb, _If only I had the strength to tell him. I don't want to leave it like this, I don't want this to be our good bye, if this is our good bye. _A knock came at the door, and he let go of her.

"Coming." He called.

She heard him open the door, "You're food sir."

"Thank you." with that he closed the door and brought the food into the main area of the room. "Come on breakfast time."

Scarlett didn't move, she felt like collapsing and crying. She had her chance to tell him and she didn't take it.

"Scarlett..." He breathed.

"Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts." She slowly stepped over the mess that remained on the floor, and stood behind a now seated Dante. She reached up and unclasped her sliver cross necklace. She knew demons didn't wear crosses but he wasn't completely a demon. She dropped it down over his head and fastened it around his neck. "Wear this, that way I'll be with you in a way. It may help to keep you safe as well." She sat next to him and began to enjoy breakfast. She knew he would have to leave for the meeting soon.

He looked up at her through his hair. _I should've taken it a step farther and kissed her back there. I wouldn't feel so guilty for leaving her now if I would have. _He licked his fingers and got up, and pulled off his shirt, heading towards the closet to find something to wear.

"Just dress pants and a dress shirt." Scarlett told him.

"Which ones?"

"The black pants, and the red shirt. No tie, just leave the top few buttons undone." She answered. She watched as he changed. He stood in front of the mirror.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this." He breathed looking at her. His shirt hung unbuttoned around his body. Her necklace looked tiny next to the large silver pendent he wore around his neck as well. He slowly buttoned his shirt, staring at her trough the mirror. He strapped on his holsters and slipped his jacket on. He tucked ebony and Ivory away. "I'll be back soon. I promise." She looked up from where she was, Dante could see fear in her eyes.

"I wish I could believe that, but I can't..." She whispered.

Dante closed his eyes and lower his head he knew why she didn't believe him when he said something along the lines of I'll be okay, I'll be back soon, he remembered how many time he had done this, told her the very say words so she wouldn't worry. She had made him dinner, and it had gotten cold, she sat up waiting for him, she had fallen asleep at his desk, on the couch or at the kitchen table waiting for him to come home. He walked out of the room, and closed the door. She watched him leave a feeling of dread manifesting in the pit of her stomach.

Once Dante closed the door he leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, Scarlett..." He whispered, "I wish I could take you with me but I'm not putting your life in danger for some money." He took a deep breath, _I love you..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Intoxication: Chapter 11**

She wanted to fallow him, but she just sat there staring at the door. She wasn't going to just let him go out there alone, allow him to face a mafia on his own. That was sending him to his grave. She wasn't going to let him die. She got up and pulled open the closet, she pulled out her suit case and opened it. She grabbed her tight leather pants, black tank top, leather jacket, and her thigh high boots. She undressed and pulled her pants then her shirt. She strapped her holster around her upper thigh, and tugged up her boots. She slipped her arms into her jacket and stood in front of the mirror. She looked down at her hand guns for a moment Dante hadn't gotten around to looking at the one that had jammed the other day so she picked up the still working one. "Dante, you told me not to worry and that you'll come home, but this time I'm not listening." She spun her gun around her finger holstering it. She slipped her boot knife into the top of her boot and concealed the whip as a belt. "I'm making sure you come home... Alive." She left her cell phone on the desk and waked from the room. She knew where he was going and it wouldn't take her long to get there by foot. She walked through the lobby of the hotel, several people giving her strange looks. She didn't care she was on a mission.

_Dante I want to believe you but I just can't..._ Those words rang in his head as he drove. He had never done anything to earn her trust, he had never done anything to win her heart, he just made her worry about if he was coming how that night or if he would be alive by time morning broke the next day after she had dragged him home from a mission. If it wasn't for Scarlett he probably would have been dead several times over. He thought about her sitting alone in the messy hotel room, the way fear had filled her eyes. He had seen that look before, only one before, and it was the look he say in his mother's eyes when he had been eight years old, when the demons had attacked and killed her. The sight of it in Scarlett's eyes almost broke his heart, but part of him knew this was a fight he wasn't going to walk away from unscathed. He just hoped his partner was smart enough and stayed away for once even though both of them were to be working on this mission.

Scarlett walked along the boulevard towards the coffee shop where the meeting was originally supposed to take place. The streets were oddly quiet for a Wednesday afternoon, it was the calm before the storm. Every one of her senses were heightened listening looking for any signs of trouble. She could see the sign on the coffee shop come into view, then she saw the cars. She slipped into the bushes along the fence line. Paris and a few men waited alongside the building. _Something isn't right here... _She looked around, there were no other cars, or people and the shop sign read closed. _This really is a set up. _She watched as Dante emerged from the car, and leaned back against the hood. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Dante, please keep your guard up..." She whispered.

"So gents what about this meeting?" he asked.

"What about it?" Paris answered.

"Let's get it over with and we can all go back to living our lovely little lives." Dante smirked pushing himself off the hood of the car.

_Don't reach for your gun, please don't reach for the gun... _ She just seriously hoped he wasn't going to be an idiot about this whole thing. She was lucky he didn't pull his gun. She listened in on the conversation.

"I doubt you'll be going back to your perfect little life fighting demons Dante." Paris smirked.

Scarlett saw something flash in Paris' eyes, the same red she had seen flash in Sebastian and Marcus' eyes last night. He was a demon, they all were. She needed to get Dante out of there now, but it was too late. Demons emerge out of the shadows and attacked Dante before he had any chance of getting his gun. She felt a scream leave her throat as they pinned him to the ground. Scarecrows, Chimera demons as well as the demons from the Seventh hell army surrounded him. She could see blood on the ground underneath him. The large blade of a sickle arched out from between his shoulder and spine. He struggled to get up, but it was no use, the demons pushed him back down to the ground.

_Dante, what are you doing... _She peaked through the bushes, _you can take them they're lesser demons. _She watched as his strength waned.

Paris knelt down in front of him, "So devil boy aren't as strong as you use to be now are we." He sneered.

Dante closed his eyes, and lay there, he could feel the blade at the back of his neck, that would kill him at the slightest movement.

"That's enough, I think he's weak enough he wouldn't give us any problems." Paris shoed away several of the demons. The blade was pulled from Dante's body, by one of the cronies Paris had brought with him. They dragged Dante to his feet and hauled him over the a large black car. Scarlett watched in horror. Paris turned towards one of the guards, "Make sure that girl didn't follow him, and if she did... kill her." With that he turned and climbed into the vehicle.

Scarlett waited until the vehicle had turned out of the lot before she revealed her hiding spot. "You pricks looking for me?" She asked standing up.

Immediately the men turned and looked at her not sure what to do, and she didn't give them a chance either, she pulled her gun and opened fire. One by one they dropped dead in the parking lot. She stood there looking around for any other signs of life, there wasn't any. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what they had done to him. If she had been with him this never would have happened. She could still see his blood on the pavement as she walked over to the car. She opened the car door and climbed in. The keys were still in the ignition, _he must have been planning on making a quick getaway if possible. _She thought starting the car. Slowly she backed it up and pulled out of the parking lot, she knew when they were taking him. To their safe house where they would be in control, she just hoped she remembered the way there.

Dante laid there looking at the roof of the car, he could feel the pain ripping away at the right side of his chest and down his arm. _This isn't normal, a shouldn't be this painful._ That was all he could think of, how he had been over powered by a hoard of lesser demons. _Scarlett please stay away... please._ He could feel his heart rate escalating, his blood running down his arm. He started coughing, he brought his hand up to his mouth. He could taste blood, his eyes were growing heavy. The vehicle stopped and he was pulled from where he was laying. He cried out in pain. He was supported by two demons on either side of him, they made their way towards what looked like an old world war two bunker. They opened the door, and he felt his back being slammed into wooden chair.

"Tie him, make sure he can't get up." Paris ordered.

Dante was in a daze, he felt heavy braded ropes being wrapped around his wrists. He could see the large hole in his shirt, and in his chest. Where the sickle had gone through his chest, the wound was healing, only a little bit of blood oozed out. Dante sat there as his guns were taken off him.

"So Tony," Paris smirked at him, his eyes burned red, "Of should I say Dante?"

"Just cut the formalities and let's just get this shit done." Dante snapped.

"I would watch what you say considering the situation you're in." Paris answered, looking at Ivory. "So you're here to collect that money that we've been keeping from the New York Chapter." He pointed the gun at him.

"Yeah, you're point being."

"I want to know why he sent you though." Paris smirked pointing Dante's own gun on him.

"Because he knew I'd get the job done, considering that we are now dealing with demons."

Paris laughed, and turned around away from him, "True, true, but he didn't know that we're trying to serve you up on a silver platter to the demon prince, our Lord Master. We just had to keep on killing the collectors he sent until he came to you. It was only a matter of time, and looks like my patience paid off."

"Demon Prince..." Dante snorted, "Sounds like a bit of a prick making some lesser demons do all his dirty work."

The comment earned him the butt end of his gun coming in contact with his jaw. Dante, leaned forward and spit more blood from his mouth. "You knew if you're a little nicer I might cooperate a bit better."

"We're not going to get anywhere with him. Move him into the back room and gage him. He'll stay there until our master gets here." Paris ordered.

The ropes were removed from his wrists and they pulled him up. That's when he snapped; he grabbed one of the demons and slammed him back into the table. A few demons jumped on to his back, he couldn't take these guys by hand even if they were lesser demons, while they were in human form he couldn't tell what breed of demon they making his predicament that much more dangerous. He threw them off, but he was met by the gun being pointed at his heart. He put his hands up and stepped back. He knew the drill; he'd been arrested enough in his past, on his knees hands behind his head. He glared at Paris the entire time.

"I'll make sure Scarlett arrives back on the main land safely. I know how much you just love her." Paris smirked at him.

"I swear to god if you hurt her…" He yelled.

"You'll what? Kill me? Dante may I remind you that you can't do anything to save her now, you're completely useless to her."

Dante struggled against the bonds that now held him.

"Take him away." Paris flicked his hand and Dante was pulled back on to his feet.

Scarlett lay on the ground in the tall grass that surrounded the safe house. The grass stunk like swamp and she didn't like the fact that her favourite boots were getting dirty because of this. She could see a few people moving around the building, _everyone must be inside._ She watched as the guards changed. She pulled out her gun and stretched out her arms, clutching it tightly. She looked down the sighs taking aim directly at the forehead, an instant kill. She fired once and then twice. There boys made a dull thud as they hit the pavement. She stood up and brushed herself off, and walked towards the door. Her heels clicking as she opened it, she walked down the hall, he gun resting on her shoulder. She assumed everyone would be in the meeting room, so that's where she headed; she'd find Dante later. She was lucky there wasn't very many rooms in the building, plus the ones she had checked were empty. She rounded a corner, just as s camera fallowed her movements, and she ducked back out of sight. She looked around the corner, as the camera moved back so it wasn't on her any more, she fired and the bullet hit the camera, stopping it in its tracks. She smiled and continued down the hall, to the meeting room. She could hear voices on the other side, many voices.

She reloaded her gun and pushed the door opened. "Sorry to interrupt boys but I'm here for my devil boy and my money." She smirked pointing the gun at anyone who made the smallest movement.

Paris looked at her and laughed, "Well it seems your little trip down here was in vein because I have neither of them…"

"Cut the crap Paris, I know what's going on here. Just give me what I came for and you won't have to wind up dead."

"You see my dear you're going to wind up dead." He smirked.

Scarlett felt a pair of large arms encircle her. They lifted her off the ground and she kicked back, scoring a direct hit to the balls on the man/demon holding her. She turned and started hailing bullets down on the other room attendance.

_Scarlett?_ Dante looked up from where he sat in the bare cement room. He could hear the shots being fired and the yelling, the screaming. He tried again to break the bonds around his wrists but couldn't. _What the hell is this rope made out of?_

Scarlett watched as many of the men in the room shed they're human skin and took they're demon form. She licked her lips, "I've always had a preference for the devils." She had defiantly pick up moves from fighting alongside Dante, and she was much more confident when fighting now. _If only he was here to see me now._ She pushed herself up into the air, and landed on the chest of one of the demons, shooting bullet into its skull. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Paris trying to slip out the back door. She pulled her boot knife and threw it at him. It pinned him back to the wall. She looked around the room, every begin in the room laid dead on the floor except for him. Scarlett spun her gun around her finger as she walked up to him. She pulled her knife out and grabbed him around the throat, "Where is he?"

"Who..." Paris shuttered.

Scarlett held the knife up to his throat, "Dante, where is Dante?" Paris actually looked scared of her. "Maybe this will jog your memory." She ran the blade of the knife along the side of his face drawing blood.

"Okay, okay... Just don't kill me. He's in the room down the hall to your left." He squealed.

Scarlett let go of him, and started to walk away from him. "Thanks." She smiled sweetly.

"No thank you for letting me live..." Paris breathed kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Scarlett picked up ebony and ivory off the table in the center of the room, "I wouldn't thank me yet." she turned on him and looked down the barrel of Ivory, "Every rose has it's thorns."

The final shot rang out, the shell making a high pitched ting as it hit the concrete. She turned and walked out of the room.

"Dante" She smiled as she walked into the room where he was. She tipped his chin up to look into his eyes. "You look cute when your helpless maybe I should leave you tied up and have a little fun with you."

"Like hell you will." He laughed.

She turned his face to the side, and say the large purple and black bruise that was already forming on his jaw from being pistol-whipped. "We need to get ice on that." She let go of his jaw, and moved to cut him free from his bonds. Dante stood up and rubbed his wrists, immediately the blood rushed from his head and he collapsed forward. "Hold up there big boy. give yourself a minute you've lose a lot of blood." Scarlett settled him back in the chair. His cloths were completely destroyed.

"I think I'm good." Dante answered, slowly standing up.

Scarlett put his arm over her shoulder just in case he decided to have another episode. She knew she would be little help, considering he weighed almost 250 lbs. If he went down she was going down too. It really was true the bigger they are the harder they fall. "The car isn't parked too far away just up the road." She answered as they emerged back into sunlight.

"You were right not far at all." He laughed as he leaned on the hood. The car had been parked around the corner.

"Don't joke. Now let me see that arm of yours." She answered unbuttoning his shirt.

"You just want me naked."

"Dante, please stop you're really hurt." She answered, leaving him to remove his shirt the rest of the way. She dug around in the back seat of the car for a moment before pulling out a emergence first aid kit. She also pulled a bag with spare cloths out from under the seat. When you work with a devil hunter you have to be prepared for everything.

"This is just a scratch." He smiled.

She set the first aid kit down on the hood next to him and slipped on a set of latex gloves. She looked into the kit and saw that it had a cold pack that you cracked and the chemicals mixed to produce cold. She pulled it out and folded it in half, and pressed it to Dante's jaw. "Hold this." She practically order. He held it against his face as she fused about the wound on his chest.

"It's already healing, I'll be fine."

"Dante..." She snapped at him, as she poked and prodded the wound with her fingers. "I just want to make sure on bits of metal came off under the skin."

Dante sighed and just sat there.

"You're fine, you're almost all healed so..."

"See I told you." he smirked at her.

"Do you want a black eye to match the bruised jaw?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"No..." he sighed.

"Good, now get changed and we're heading over to speak with Rafael." She answered throwing the duffle bag at him.

He caught it and opened it. Inside lay his back leather shirt, chaps, boots, and his red pants and jacket. He just smiled to himself. _It's going to be so nice to be back in my old clothes. _He looked over at the beautiful blonde woman who had just saved him. She was on the phone with she assumed Rafael. _If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead. _She turned and smiled at him. When she smiled Dante felt something extremely weird happen on the inside of him, his heart actually fluttered and his mind went blank. Her actions had proved to him just how much he meant to her and how much he needed her to back him up, and be his right hand woman.

"I knew there was something up when De Luca sent Dante the famous Devil Hunter and you to come collect money." Rafael said standing up.

"Then why didn't you say something." Scarlett asked, looked back at the door. Dante hadn't come into the office with her. She had asked him to stay outside and she would handle this.

"Because I didn't know. I knew that my son was employing demons but I didn't think it had gotten this out of hand."

"What can you tell me about this Lord Master?" Scarlett asked, crossing her arms.

"That I was actually hoping you or Dante could tell me." He answered, taking a sip of water.

"Well we know probably know as much as you know, so I guess nothing useful will come of this. So just write the cheque for 35 million and we'll be on our way."

"Scarlett, I spoke with De Luca just before you arrive, I have had the money, transferred to the accounts already. 17.5 into De Luca's, and then you're and Dante's cut has been split up and put into your accounts."

Outside the office Dante leaned against his arms crossed. A young woman about 21 passed by him, she did a double take before stopping. "Your Dante the devil hunter aren't you."

Dante looked down and smiled at her, "Yes, and what's your name babe?"

She giggled, and came closer to him, "Iris," She smiled.

"So beautiful," He tipped her chin up, "Like a flower." She blushed.

"So what do you say? You know where there is somewhere we can get a little alone time." He asked.

She blushed harder, "Aren't you engaged?'

"No, an if I was I think I'd take a chance with you." he flirted.

She smiled and pulled him into the coat closet by the door, and closed the door. She grabbed Dante by the front of his coat and started kissing him. Dante pinned her against the wall and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed down the woman's neck and pulled down the front of her dress.

Scarlett paced the area in front of Rafael's desk, "If that is the case then we will be leaving now." She turned on her heel.

"Scarlett wait..."

She turned again.

"I will not hold a grudge against you or Dante for what happened today. It happened because of circumstances that were beyond my control. However I will give you some advice."

She looked at him slightly confused.

"I see the way he looks at you can I see the way you look at him. Even if you don't want to admit it to yourself, or you can't see it the truth is that you need each other."

With that Scarlett turned and left the room. She looked down the hall, and of course Dante wasn't there. "Dante?" She asked. She didn't get an answer, what she got was giggling from the coat closet. She rolled her eyes, _typical._ She walked over to the closet and pulled opened the door, and there they were. Dante shirt undone, lipstick on his face and chest, and the girl top pulled down and skirt hiked up, legs around his waist.

"Let's go." She grabbed Dante by the collar and pulled him away from the girl. He winked at her as he was dragged away. Scarlett pulled him along behind her as they walked to the car. She let go of him only to allow them to get in the car. Dante zipped up his shirt and took off his jacket.

"So did you get the money?" He asked.

"What do you think?' She snapped.

Dante could sense she was mad, and it was about what she had seen in the closest, he honestly felt guilty.

"Do you think Dante?" She snapped.

"Scarlett..." He started.

"No, just shut up and listen. You act like nothing is wrong when you go around flirting with girls, and acting like a man whore all the time. I left you outside so you wouldn't have to deal with Rafael and what do you do start screwing around with one of his maids. Like really Dante. You never take anything seriously, you don't even take me seriously. I could've left you alone to die but I didn't because that's what partners do we back each other up."

"Why are you so mad about this?" He asked, "We were just having a little fun."

"Dante that's all it ever is, a little fun but have you ever thought of the effect you're reactions have on me?"

Dante just shrugged.

"No you don't you're a selfish child half the time. I don't want to hear crap about how you always put yourself before me in harm's way, but there is more to being a good partner then just keeping me safe."

"What would you have me do then?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She answered pulling up to the hotel.

"You know just fucking say it Scarlett."

"Dante, stop, I don't know." She got out of the car and slammed the door, "Let's just go get something to eat and go for a walk and we'll talk things out then."

Dante just nodded, the stress of the day's events had both of them on edge. All he wanted to do the moment she got out of the car and started to walk away from him was to grab her hold her in his arms, tell her he was sorry for being an ass hole. That he loved her, and ran kisses down on her, but he knew she didn't share his feelings and it was safer for the both of them if he kept her at a distance in his life. He kept her safe in case he did go out on a mission and didn't come home or he broke her heart.

**Chapter 12 Preview: This chapter will contain the preview for the story but please note some changes have occurred since the preview was written. **

**"Dante?" Scarlett asked rolling over on to her side to face him.**

** "Hum?" **

** The sand was still warm from the day time heat even though the sun had set an hour ago they lay in the sand looking up at the stars. She stared at him, he looked flawless in the moonlight. The warm ocean water beat against the shore, not far from their toes. She froze up she couldn't do it.**

** "What is it?" He asked opening one eye and looking at her.**

** "I can't remember." She answered shyly, before getting up. She unzipped her fish net hoodie, and dropped it in the sand, and then dropped her shorts. She stood there in her bikini for a moment before walk out into the water. **

** "Scarlett?" He asked sitting up. His eyes landed on her curved body about waist deep in the water. He couldn't help but stare at her, this was the least amount of clothing he had ever seen her in and he liked the view. **_**Christ she's beautiful.**_** He got up and took off his shirt fallowing her into the water. **

** Scarlett stood there looking out over the ocean, when she felt his strong arms wrap around her pressing her back against his warm broad chest. "Dante..." She breathed.**

** "What can't I have some fun." **

** She could hear the smirk in his voice and she didn't have time to react before he picked her up and threw her into the water soaking her from head to foot. **

** "Dante!" She yelled. **

** He was doubled over in the water laughing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 everyone hope you enjoy. :) There is something long awaited in this one, also this chapter contains the preview for the story but I made some changes since I published it so it may be a little bit different. Also I'm sorry if I confused anyone with the preview of the chapter that was an excerpt from the middle. Anyways lots of love and appreciation.**

**Intoxication Chapter 12**

Dante and Scarlett walked slowly up to their room in silence. It was still a mess from this morning. Dante unzipped his shirt and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Scarlett alone. She felt numb, and her heart felt raw, sore like Dante had put a bullet throw the center of it. She picked up some of the cloths hanging them back up, and she righted the coffee table. She looked down at her hand she was still wearing the ring. _I guess this is useless._ She pulled it off her finger and put back in the box, in Dante's coat pocket.

Dante stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection, the bruise on his jaw was already starting to fade. He splashed some cold water on his face and rubbed the lipstick off his skin. The guilt of his actions was starting to get to him. He took the small cross that hung around his neck off holding it in his hand. The metal was cool in his palm. _Why did he have to destroy everything he touched, hurt the only women I've ever truly loved. _He had not actually thought what if she had feelings for him, or anything of the sort. He just went out fucked around with women bringing them home, tormenting Scarlett, wrecking ever chance he had with her. He was beginning to understand how she saw him, why she never trusted him, never told him anything, or even showed that she cared in the slightest for him; it was because she was afraid of him. Afraid he'd use her feelings against her to get her into his bed for a night. He saw it now; what he had been missing this whole time. _God damn it Dante..._ was all he could think.

A soft knock came at the door, "Dante, I'm going to order in Chinese is there anything you want, or should I just get the usual?"

He stared at the door; he couldn't face her after what he had done. _I'm so sorry my angel..._

"Dante?" She asked.

"The usual is fine..." He answered. He could hear his voice shaking; it felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. _How can she act like nothing is wrong; act like I'm not hurting her._ He felt an angry tear slip down his cheek.

Scarlett opened the door to the balcony, the warm island air flowed into the room, and she smiled to herself. Even though she was upset with him, she wasn't mad at him. She shouldn't have snapped like that, _I don't own him, he doesn't answer to me. As much as I want him, I know that I won't ever have him, so it's easier if I act like he's not hurting me._

"Scarlett..." His voice caused her to turn around. He stood there awkwardly, like a child or a lost puppy. "Are you mad at me?" That wasn't the question he had wanted to ask but it's what came out.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "No, I can't be mad at you Dante. I'm sorry I yelled I was just worried about you. Everything from the day caused me to over react." _Just keep smiling, and he'll believe you. _

The feeling of her in his arms and having her smile at him like he didn't do anything wrong made him extremely happy. He hadn't come to the realization that Scarlett could act like nothing was wrong, and still be dyeing inside. At that moment he knew what he was going to do, he was going to make sure he made his feeling apparent to her, tonight on their walk along the beach.

She pulled away from him, and just stared up into his eyes. _If only I could tell you I love you. Then maybe things would be simpler. Even though some days I want to kill you I don't think I could survive without you. _Dante reminded her of a puppy, and no one could stay mad at a puppy, as much as she didn't want to she had already forgiven him for his actions earlier, or so she thought.

_Her smile is amazing, _Dante stared at her as she laughed so hard she almost fell of the edge of the bed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Not... no... Nothing." She burst back into fits of laughter.

Dante turned and looked at the TV; she was watching the original three stooges. He just shook his head and continued changing, getting ready for their walk. Scarlett was already wearing her bikini under her shorts and fishnet hoodie. When he had asked why the bathing suit she had simply replied maybe I want to take a dip by moonlight. Her large bag filled with flip flops and water, room keys and a towel sat beside her. _Okay Dante, you're going to do it tonight, tell her how you feel. Women love the whole sunset walk on the beach, tell them you love them, and then share a passionate kiss in the fading sun, right? But then again this is Scarlett; she isn't exactly your typical women._ Dante rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to give himself a pep talk. It wasn't working; he was just making himself more nervous. He heard the TV shut off and Scarlett get up.

"Are you ready to go? We're going to miss the sunset otherwise."

"Oh yeah..." Dante answered, _this is it... _Sure he fought demons without fear but telling women his true feelings scared the shit out of him, _what if she doesn't feel the same way, I'm I going to scare her off, or are things going to be really awkward._

She opened the door, disappearing down the hall. Dante fallowed like a puppy, not knowing exactly what to do but to fallow. He had never spent this much alone time, or quality romantic time with a woman before now. This was completely new and uncharted territory for the devil hunter. He didn't know what to say for once in his life, but Scarlett didn't say anything either. The silence didn't help to sooth his nerves.

They stepped on to the beach as the sun touched the never ending horizon; the ocean seemed to roll out to meet it. The warm damp sand along the water's edge swished between her toes, the warm water splashing up her legs. Dante was on the left hand side of her. Their footsteps washed away momentarily after they'd been left. She was thinking about everything, rethinking her thoughts to tell him her secret. _He so quiet, it's odd for him. _She looked up at him, his down cast eyes, hands shoved deep in his pockets, he was thinking obviously. _I don't know what to do after today, I wanted to tell him this morning when we were having our moment on the rocks but I couldn't and now I want to tell him because it's the perfect setting but after what happened I know he doesn't feel the same. _She looked back out over the ocean, the sky was darkening as the sun slipped lower and lower. She couldn't take the silence anymore. "Only leave footsteps." she whispered.

Dante looked up, "What?"

"Only leave footsteps, it's something my mother said to me a long time ago." she answered moving to sit on the dry sand. She stared out at the horizon, "That's one of the few memories I have of her..." Like Dante Scarlett had lost her mother to cancer before her fifth birthday. She had been raised by her father and the maids or her father's girlfriend at the time.

"Oh," Dante answered quietly.

Scarlett drew her knees up under her chin and continue to watch the sunset. The pair falling back into silence. Dante wasn't watching the sunset, he had seen a million of sunsets before. He gazed longingly at the beauty besides him. Her long blond hair pulled back into a messy bun, bangs shielding her big baby blues from him. Her pink glossy lips set in their ever prominent pout. Her skin had turned a light gold from the sun; it wasn't the porcelain it had once been. Dante found the colouring quite nice, it suited her. He could see her tattoos through the fishnet hoodie, and the one that adorn her foot and calf. He knew every story behind each tattoo. Finally the sun disappeared completely and Scarlett flopped on to her back, to watch the stars pop out from the darkness.

_It's so quite I can almost hear his heart beat. _It was true, the only sounds that could be heard was the waves lapping gentle against the shore, and Dante's deep calm breaths as he lay down besides her. _Every night I've dreamed about spending alone time like this with him, but now that I have the time I wished for, those sweet dreams don't come anymore and I find myself wishing for them to come back. Everything was simpler in dream land, he loved me back, he was sweet loving, and he didn't hurt me. He wasn't Dante; he was my version of Dante. Maybe I should've stayed in my safe dream land down the rabbit hole in my wonder land, were cats and rabbit resided in fancy little houses and be dressed in coats, hats and trousers._ She thought as she stared up, the stars could hold all the answers if you only just watched. _If I had stayed in dream land I guess I never would have experienced life. Life is a waste if you don't take chances, love freely with your whole heart, yes it may hurt but there will always be something to make you happy. _Her mother's words came back to her again. She blinked slowly, _Should I tell him? What would my mom do?_ She looked at Dante and then back at the sky; there her answer was, a shooting star streaked across the sky. It was as if her mother answered her, giving her a reassuring push. She closed her eyes and held her breath, she knew it was childish but she didn't care, _I wish upon a falling star that this night goes well..._

"Dante?" Scarlett asked rolling over on to her side to face him.

"Hum?"

The sand was still warm from the day time heat even though the sun had set an hour ago. She stared at him; he looked flawless in the moonlight. The warm ocean water beat against the shore, not far from their toes. She froze up she couldn't do it.

"What is it?" He asked opening one eye looking at her.

"I can't remember." She answered shyly, before getting up. She unzipped her fish net hoodie, and dropped it in the sand, and then dropped her shorts. She stood there in her bikini for a moment before walk out into the water. _Maybe a cool dip will help._

"Scarlett?" He asked sitting up. His eyes landed on her curved body about waist deep in the water. He couldn't help but stare at her, this was the least amount of clothing he had ever seen her in and he liked the view. _Christ she's beautiful._ He got up and took off his shirt fallowing her into the water.

Scarlett stood there looking out over the ocean, when she felt his strong arms wrap around her pressing her back against his warm broad chest. "Dante..." She breathed.

"What can't I have some fun."

She could hear the smirk in his voice and she didn't have time to react before he picked her up and threw her into the water soaking her from head to foot.

"Dante!" She yelled.

He was doubled over in the water laughing. He was an ass but she loved him for it. She stood back up and splashed at him. The water droplets covered his exposed skin. He just looked at her with those azure eyes, almost saying you're such a girl. Dante was in no mood to play even though he had thrown her into the water, so she relaxed into the water and floated on her back kicking her legs ever once and a while. The stars were so clear, and there were millions of them. She sat up in the water when she heard a splash. She looked around to see what had made to splash assuming it was Dante, but she didn't expect to see what she did. He emerged from under the water, back towards her. His long silver hair plastered against his skin, water beading down his body like diamonds in the moonlight. She couldn't help but stare. He was a Greek god. He turned and looked at her, his crystal blue eyes finding hers. Ever curve of every muscle seemed as if it had been sculpted a master artist. Scarlett drew herself up to her full height as he came to stand in front of her. She knew Dante was handsome but he was so close to her now she could really see what he had to offer. He leaned over her, the water droplets that clung to the tips of his hair dripped onto her face cutting trails in her makeup. She could feel his breath on her skin as she looked at him; his body heat encircled her even though they weren't touching.

"You like what you see sweetheart?" His husky voice washed over her like a wave.

She felt herself grow weak at the knees. _Tell him now; you've got him in your grasp. _She had tried to turn Dante to putty over the duration of the trip but his affect on her was so much greater. He knew women inside and out, what they wanted what they liked, and much to her disagreement she knew he knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it.

_Dante, come on just tell her you've got her practically melting in front of you. _Dante was about to speak when Scarlett opened her mouth.

"Dante..." She whispered, "Ithink..." She stuttered. "I think... no not I think, I know." She paused again.

"You know what?" He whispered resting his hands on her hips.

She looked back up into his eyes, they were soft and warm welcoming her to dive right in. "I'm in love with you..." her words came out breathless.

Dante just stood there staring at her; the words that had just come out of her mouth weren't at all what he had expected. His heart stopped, everything stopped; it was just the two of them. He was at a lose of words. Her eyes searched his face desperately for an answer. His eyes were completely blank. Dante's mind raced to find something to say but he came up empty handed.

"Dante," she reached up and touched his cheek, "Say something, anything… please." Scarlett felt her heartbreaking. _I should have never said anything…_ Tears began to well up in her eyes. Dante slowly closed his eyes and his hands left her hips. That was all she needed. As much as she had been expecting this it still hurt. She bit back tears as she turned towards the shore and ran. Way from him, away from everything.

"Scarlett," Dante grabbed for her but she was already out of reach. "Scarlett, wait!" He yelled.

She could hear him yelling for her to stop but she didn't she continued to run; back to the hotel, up to the room. She went out on the balcony and collapsed crying on one of the loungers. She should've known that she was nothing to him, he would never love her.

Dante slowly walked out of the water picking up Scarlett's scattered clothing, and the bag they had brought with them. His heart was sinking lower into the pit of his stomach. She had professed her love to him and he hadn't had the decency to answer her. His angry was building up inside of him. _You had your chance to make her yours and you didn't. _He walked back to the hotel he needed to talk to her, he needed to make things right.

Scarlett didn't know how long she laid there crying but many of her sobs were coming up dry, she didn't have anymore tears. She heard the door to the room slam shut and something hit the tile floor of the kitchenette. _He's back… _

"Scarlett…" His deep voice sounded rough and frustrated. She didn't want to face him. But she knew she had too. She waited a few minutes, before getting up; she walked into the room to find him pulling up his jeans. He looked up at her with fire in his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was mad, or frustrated with her.

"We need to talk." He answered straightening up.

"There isn't anything to talk about, Dante."

That was it he snapped. _As if those words just came out of her mouth of coarse there is a lot to talk about. _He grabbed her and pinned her back to the glass door. "Why? Why me? Why now?"

"Dante…" She tried to push him away.

He only held her tighter. "Answer me!"

Scarlett had never seen him this mad ever and it scared her. She knew what this man was capable of. She felt more tears come into her eyes. "I don't know Dante. Why does anyone fall in love? Why does it matter after this is over you're just going to leave again find some whore and fuck her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you Dante; you're just like every other man you're scare of commitment. You're so scared that you're going to get hurt to protect yourself by hurting other people. You say you care about me, that you've always got my back but that's a load of bull shit. If you did care about me you wouldn't hurt me. Do you know what it was like for me watching you sleep with countless women? Hearing you moan they're names that you didn't even remember in the morning. It almost killed me, I was jealous of them; I wanted to the woman in your bed; the one that lay under your body as pounded away. I never was because I wanted more than just to be good sex to you; I wanted to be with you. Dante you had my heart from the moment I laid eyes on you and you never even seemed to care…"

"How could I care I never even knew." His voice echoed in every corner of the room.

She shrugged not bothering to fight back her new tears; she wanted to make him fell every inch of pain she had felt to last year. "I thought I made it obvious when I tried to pleasure you that one time when you were still acting as my bodyguard, or when I relentlessly flirted with you, batted my eyelashes at you, or walked around the house in just a towel, begging you to take my bait, but you didn't. Those screams you heard in the night, was because I was dreaming about you, every inch of this perfect body of yours, the way you smiled at me or were sweet and caring towards me. But that doesn't matter. When we get home I'll leave, walk out of your life for good, you wouldn't have to worry about me ever again." She pushed his arm way from her and side stepped. "I'm sorry it had to be like this…" She whispered walking towards the bathroom.

"Stop…" He ordered.

"Why? So you can yell at me some more?" She snapped turning to face him, holding her ground.

"It doesn't have to be like this Scarlett it doesn't have to end here."

"It's already too late, Dante."

"No it's not, love doesn't know age or time, it just knows the present." He advanced on her.

Scarlett prepared herself to fight if he tried anything.

"Scarlett, I love you…"

Scarlett dropped her guard and he grabbed her pulling her into him. Her world came crashing down when she heard those words. She brought her hand up and slapped him across his heartbreaking face. She pulled back out of his arms backing away from him, his hand covering the spot where she had just hit him. There was a red hand print forming. "You had your chance and you didn't take it. I wouldn't stand to have my heart broken again by the same man that broke it before."

Dante glared at her, he knew she was right to say that to him, he had his chance. He knew how she felt now, and to say the least his heart was breaking because of losing her. He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. He stood out side the door listening, he could hear her crying. He pulled on a shirt grabbed his jacket and left.

Scarlett heard the door slam again, he was gone. She turned the shower on the stripped down. The hot water didn't sooth her, they just made her think of the warmth he had provided her with the nights they had slept together. _Maybe I was wrong not to give him another chance, I don't know anymore. _ She leaned forward placing her hand on the wall; she was shaking uncontrollably, her legs felt as if they would give out. "Dante…" She choked out his name.

Dante sat by the bar that was attached to the hotel.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked.

"Just a beer, it doesn't matter what kind."

"You having woman troubles?" he asked setting Dante's beer down in front of him.

"You could say that." Dante dug into his pocket finding the ring box. He pulled it out and opened it. The engagement ring they had used to fool everyone sat inside of it. He took it out and looked at it. He remembered how nice it had looked on her hand, how he had wished how that ring had actually meant something.

"She said no or what?"

"Kind of, I haven't asked her yet, and we had a big fight." Dante ran a through his hair.

"Well if you love her and she loves you, things will work themselves out." The bartender answered before turning and leaving to tend to another customer.

Dante sat there thinking and drinking his beer. _I shouldn't give up on her so easily. I can't live without her and she'll leave if I do nothing about it… _He drained the rest of his beer, paid and head back to the room. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. Dante was determined to make her his mate.

He opened the room door to darkness and walked in. Scarlett lay asleep in the bed the blankets wrapped tightly around her. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed next to her. Tomorrow he was going to make everything right.

Dante's back slammed in to the ground. He lay there, trying to get his breath back. This was the first time in a long time he had had the wind knock out of him. Every inch of his body was hurting.

"Dante…" He felt her soft hands on his skin. She lifted him so he was leaning back against her bosom. He rested back into her, her cool skin felt nice on his heated skin. He could taste cooper in his moth. He licked his parched lips. He leaned forward and climbed to his feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He picked up Rebellion, and spit out the blood that was filling his mouth, "I'm finishing this."

The large demon reared up on its back legs and roared. Dante continued to walk towards it. It came back down on all fours snapping its jaws at him. He brought his sword up on to his shoulder. He was acting to calm for this. She sat there not knowing what was going to happen. The demon charged Dante. He gracefully side stepped and brought his blade down across its neck, decapitating it. He was wiping of his sword when she felt someone grab her by the hair. A hand came down over her mouth. She bit into the leather glove, and the hand quickly retraced.

"Dan…" She screamed she didn't want to need him to protect her. The hand came down over her mouth again, and she kicked and trashed trying to get lose. She saw Dante look up, anger flashed in his eyes.

"Let her go!" He ordered. His silver hair was soaked red, sweat cut trails in the caked blood and dirt that covered his pale chest.

"Not so fast little brother. One more step and she dies!"

She felt a cool blade touch her neck. _I'm going to die… He'll kill me no matter what Dante does. _She looked at him, trying to memorize his body, his face one more time. _If I was to die now, at least I'd die with him. I'd have one last handsome picture in my memory. _As much as she didn't want to admit it but right now Dante was literally dripping in sex appeal.

"What do you want Vergil?"

"What do you think? I'm here for the pendent and Yamato."

"You can't have them!"

"Then I guess she dies."

She felt the cool blade began to slide across her skin, "Dante… Please…" She screamed.

Dante felt his heartbreak. Memories filled his head; his mothers dying screams had haunted his for so many years and now this. "Fine you win." He ripped the pendent off his neck and threw it at Vergil's feet. He walked over to where the sword hung and took it off the wall, passing it over to its rightful owner.

"Brother you've become weak. She's weakened you. Our father would have been ashamed."

"Our father knew what love was. Now let her go."

"Here take her." Vergil pushed her towards Dante. His replacement for Yamato grazed the side of her neck.

"You've got what you wanted brother… But for how long." Vergil sneered.

She feel into his arms, "Dante…" she whispered.

He knelt down cradling her to him, "Its okay now, I've got you."

"No… it's all over." She touched her hand to her neck. Her hand was covering in blood.

"Oh god…" his voice trembled; the artery in her neck had been cut. She was going to bleed out. He only had a few moments with her.

"Dante, I love you." She whispered. The light in her eyes was already fading.

"Stay with me a little longer." He breathed dropping her head down.

"I have no regrets Dante, the only regret I have is that I'm leaving you. The only thing I was for is this." She lifted her head slightly and pressed her lips to his for one last time.

He felt tears come to his eyes, as he kissed her. He felt her hand slip from his cheek, and her lips relax. Her breath ceased and her body fell completely limp in his arms. He lifted his lips away. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest, and he cried.

He shot start up in bed; he could felt hot tears, on his cheeks. He looked around for Scarlett. There she was fast asleep in the large bed next to him. _Maybe sharing a hotel bed isn't so bad. _He thought as he brushed some hair out of her face. He had fallen so hard for her, he climbed out of bed; he really needed to have a moment to clear his head. He pulled on his pants and walked out onto the balcony. The cool ocean air blew against his skin. He leaned on the railing; thinking about the dream, about everything, especially Scarlett. The minutes ticked by.

Scarlett awake by Dante's movements in the room. She had felt him bolt out of bed, she didn't want to go to him, see what's wrong, but even though she was still heartbroken she still wanted to show him he meant something to her.

"Hey there handsome,"

He looked over his shoulder to see her stepping out on to the balcony, wrapping her short black silk robe around her. He knew she would cover up, because she didn't sleep in very much.

He just smiled at her. He was surprised she had woken up or was even talking to him.

"So, what's wrong, you bolted out of bed like there were demons hot on your heels."

"A nightmare," He breathed.

He felt her hands on his shoulder, and she leaned her head on him so she could look into his eyes.

"I see."

"Scarlett?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Her blue eyes twinkled in the moon, her golden hair creating a halo.

His movements we so quick she didn't have time to react. He pushed his lips against hers, with need passion, lust. He heard a small gasp come from her, and he kissed deeper. She could feel her heart fluttering, as she kissed back.

_Looks like the tropical air is really having an affect on him, _She thought. She couldn't lie she enjoyed it. She had waited for this moment so long. She just prayed that his feeling were true and he wasn't just using this to get her into bed. He pushed her against the railing tipping her head back so he could have dominance. He tasted like strawberries. He sucked on her bottom lips gently. "Dante…" She moaned his name against his lips.

He forced himself on her even more, kissing along her jaw, down her neck, looking for her sweet spot. He found it right above her collarbone; he licked it before heading back north towards her lips. She put a hand on the back of his head. His hair was like silk thread so fine and thick. She could feel the lust, and heated passion that burned with in the handsome demon pressed against her. His skin was warm and damp from the humid air. She couldn't ignore the tingling in her more feminine regions. Dante slowly pulled back, looking into her eyes, sexual desires to light in his eyes. He wanted her in so many ways; this was how he was going to show her he loved her, making every inch of her being beg for him, make her see that he truly loved her the way Sparda had loved Eva.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I had to make sure my dreams and nightmares hadn't been lying to me. I had to prove to you you're not just a throw away whore to me." He answered, letting go of her, and going back inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a lemon. You've been warned. This chapter has contents of a very explicit nature, read with caution!**

**Intoxication Chapter 13**

Scarlett stood there shocked over the events that had transpired, _is Dante actually capable of loving someone other then himself? _She touched her lips; they were still moist with his saliva tasting of his sweetness. Her lips felt swollen, he had been so rough and so gentle. Her knees were shaking, her heart pounding. Every inch of her body burned with sexually desire. She didn't care if he didn't love her back; she was willing to allow him to have everything. She wanted him to take away her purity. "I'll going to hell anyways might as well enjoy the way there." She whispered pushing herself off the railing. She was going to let the devil have her. She had offered herself to him willingly before, but he had told her he wouldn't deflower an angel, but then she had just barely been 21 for a few weeks, now things were different. She could hear the shower running. _What is he doing showering at 3:00 in the morning? _She didn't care if she caught him in the shower he wouldn't have time to object her actions.

He stood under the shower, hot water streaming down his body. It was soothing his sore muscles from the fight earlier, but it also relaxed him from the kiss. He could feel his erection starting to subside. He was forcing himself not to think about her, because he knew she wouldn't be happy if he climbed into be with a boner.

A cool breeze drifted across his back and he shivered. He heard the door open, "Scarlett close the door you're letting all the warmth out." He heard her moving around and then the door close. She had left or so he thought.

"Then why don't we make it a little warmer in here?" She whispered pressing her lips to the damp skin of his back. Dante felt her tiny cold hands on his chest, "Scarlett…" He whispered. Her voluptuous breasts pressed firmly against his back.

"Dante, please don't fight it. I've offered myself to you once and I'm doing it again. I know you'll never love me the same but I want you to take me. Please." She nuzzled his skin as her hand slide down to his half hard cock.

She trailed her fingers up the underside of his penis. She felt him shutter at her touch. He reached for her hand that lay in his chest intertwining their fingers. She caressed his scared upper back with her lips; the hot water damping her skin, as she held herself close to him. She made an O shape with her thumb and pointer finger, slowly sliding it over his penis. She added a finger one by one, moving up and down his shaft until her hold hand was working him. She hadn't looked at what he had to offer but she could feel he would fill her wildest fantasies; she had trouble fitting her hand around his thickness. Dante's body tensed with pleasure, a moan escaping his lips. She smiled as she unlaced her fingers from his and dragged her nails down his chest. She slide the flat of her hand down his shaft and cupped his balls, bringing them up closer to his body, gently rolling them in her palm. His breath hitched, and he slouched forward.

"You like this don't you?" She breathed; forcing herself up on tiptoes so she could lick the side of his neck.

"Scarlett…" her name came forth from his lips like a whimper. She was torturing him. "Please…"

"Please what?" She whispered, nibbling playfully at his earlobe. She started to jerk him harder; he was standing at full attention now, she could feel it. Not one inch of him was soft.

"Suck me off…"

_What's this the Son of Sparda begging?_ The thought made the wetness between her legs grow even more. She stopped and turned him around. His eyes were filled with that animalistic need to mate. She had unlocked the inner most desirers of the infamous Devil Hunter. She reached up cupping his face with her hands, and pressed her full pink lips to his thin lips. He pulled her tight to him, every inch of her upper body, touched his. They both let out a moan at the contact of they're skin. Scarlett pulled back and dropped so her feet were flat on the ground again. She was completely shielded from the spray of water by his broad frame. She started kissing sucking and licking the skin of his chest and stomach as she slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. She could see small purple marks she had left on him. Her hands slow sliding down his chest. Every muscle twitched at her touch. Despite the work he did and the number a scars that permanently tattooed his skin, his skin was soft. The sight of her kneeling in front of him was enough to make him cum right then and there. A sweet scent filled the air around them, he instantly knew that it was the smell of her, own arousal.

Scarlett knelt there for a moment just taking in the sight of naked and erect Dante standing in front of her. She had expected him to be well hung up he was hung like a stallion. She admired him openly; the snow white treasure trail that lead down to his long thick shaft, the base of his cock was surrounded by two large, well hung testicles and the head, the crowning part, it was thick, and a darker color from the rest of his penis. He needed release. This is what she has been dying to see, and now she had it in her hands.

"Do you like what you see babe?"

She nodded as she leaned forward, gliding the tip over her tongue up the large vain that run up the underside. She held eye contact with him; upon reached the top she licked the slit that was oozing pre-cum. She heard him draw a sharp breath in, as she tasted him. Her mouth began to water, she looked back up into his eyes and licked her lips slowly; she held his cock with one hand and arching her neck so she could slide him into her mouth. She felt a large hand tangle it's self in her hair, as he leaned forward bracing himself against the wall. His eyes were pleading, he needed to get off; he wanted his release. He pulled her head closer to his glorious manhood. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her plump lips around the tip, sliding down until the head was completely in her mouth. She could hear a deep low moan leave his throat. She gently bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around the head, she was treating it as if his penis was a Popsicle. She felt him began to thrust forward, making her take him deeper.

"Babe…" He gasped, "Deeper, come on…"

So she obliged, she removed her hand from around the base of his cock, and cupped his balls again, as she slide him deeper into her mouth. Dante stopped thrusting, once he saw her taking almost his full length into her mouth.

"Scarlett…" He could feel himself sliding down her throat.

He couldn't think of anything other then what this beautiful was doing to him at his moment. She pulled back, and licked him. She started to stroke him with her hand; she bent her head and carefully took one of his balls into her mouth. She sucked and licked one and then the other. Dante removed his hand from her hair and reached down to her breasts, running calloused digits over them. Her nipples were so pink and so erect. He pinched one between his fingers, before he started to knead her breast. Her scent was growing stronger. She felt herself beginning to drip with wetness from his teasing. She pulled back from him to catch her breath; his hands still playing with her breasts. There was a glint in his eye, "Babe, I think you should use these on me." He breathed rubbing her.

She just nodded, and straightened her up more so she could place him between them. As she massaged him with her breasts she sucked on the head. Dante's hand found its way back to her head, and started to thrust again. "That's the spot." He started moaning more and more frequently. He was getting close. She couldn't take him deep and massage him like this at the same time. She let her breasts fall away from him, and she took him back deep into her throat again.

"Scarlett I'm going to…" his body was starting to shake.

She could feel him start to pulsate in her mouth. He slouched forward, bracing himself. He could feel the burning sensation building in the pit of his stomach, as he trust into her mouth.

"I'm… I'm…" he couldn't get the words out fast enough before his orgasm overtook him. His cum exploded forth into her mouth, she pulled back unable to take all of it, and it cover her cheeks and breasts. She stared up at him, and he looked back at her, his cum dripping down from her lips, running down her body. His breath was so ragged; he almost collapsed in the shower. She slowly rose to her feet, and wrapped her arms around him, to support his weight until he was able to stand on his own; the water washing everything off their bodies. He rested his head against her shoulder. His hands on her lower back, her skin was cold despite the hot water. Once he had recovered she rinsed herself clean and stepped out of the shower, leaving him to finish up.

She slowly dried herself off and redressed. She had give Dante his release, but she wanted more; she hoped it would lead to more. She heard the shower being shut off and the shower curtain slide back.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet. I can't just leave it there." A towel clad Dante wrapped his arms around her and picked her up cradling her to his chest. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the mattress. His skin was still wet from the shower as he climbed on top straddling her. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he moved his lips gingerly against hers.

"Dante, what's wrong?" She whispered as he pulled back.

"Scarlett…" He buried his face into the side of her neck, "I'm sorry I'm such an ass hole. I ruined everything today, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to forgive me, and yet you give me release like no other women ever has, and you're letting me take you. I don't deserve this."

She placed her hand on the back of his shaggy head, "Dante, I love you. Please just remember that when you take me."

He didn't say I love you; instead he lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers. "Be my forever…" he whispered.

Upon hearing those words Scarlett felt heart swell with joy that was the closest she was going to get to I love you, but it was all she needed. He hadn't been lying about his feelings; he just hadn't known what to do when she told him who she felt. They're fight had been a complete waste of an hour that they could have spent wrapped in each other's arms. She reached for the towel that covered his waist. She could see he was already hard again. _He recovers fast._

Dante sat back, and watched her. The soft glow of the moonlight cast her skin in shades of ivory and white, making her look like an angel. Through her tight tank top he could see her perfect erect nipples poking through, just begging for his attention. He grazed his finger tips over them; there was a small rip in the hem of her top. He felt his erection being exposed to the cold air of the room. She had left the balcony door opened and the breeze drifted in. Scarlett looked down at his cock then back up at him, their eyes meeting.

"So, big boy are you just going to sit there and look pretty or are you going to tare me apart?" She breathed leaned up towards him, pressing her lips to his chest.

Her warm breath made him shiver, his muscles tense, as much as he want her first time to be slow and romantic, he knew it wasn't going to be like that. Scarlett was like him, she knew what she wants and how she wanted it. _Well if she wants me I should probably give her what I give every women and then more, one hell of a party. _He smiled grabbed the hem of her top, ripping it right down the center; exposing her beautiful, perky round breasts. His jaw dropped, his eyes growing wide. Sure he had seen them in the shower but with her flat on her back they looked so much bigger, he knew that were all natural too. Her body looked so much different from this view.

The way he was staring made part of Scarlett self-conscious but at the same time she felt confident. She sat up and pulled the shirt down her arms, throwing it somewhere in the room. Dante pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, as his hands came up to found her god given gifts. He forced her back on to the back and climbed on to his knees, spreading her legs open to accommodate him. He pinched her nipples gentle pulling on them. The actions earned him a gasp, and she arched her back into him. Dante looked hungrily at her breasts before his mouth descended on one of them, his tongue flicking the soft nipple. His hand massaged the other one. He noted that Scarlett began to moan. His teeth bit lightly and pulled on her nipple before he rolled it between his lips. Her other nipple was caressed between thumb and forefinger. Soon, the roles switched and her back arched, allowing him to take more in. He continued his onslaught on her breasts with his mouth and hands. "Dante..." She moaned her hand finding its way to the back of his head. She wanted more.

He slid his hand down her toned stomach to her womanhood. He began to slowly stroke her over top of her underwear; which he had noticed were soaked with her juices. At his touch her hips bucked forward, her skin was sensitive. His hands were cold and calloused; he caressed her as he moved his kisses south. He looked up at her as he took the panty line between his teeth, pulling them down her long slender legs. She massaged her breast as he did so. The sight of her doing this caused him breath a little heavier; he wanted to be inside her so badly. He slide a long finger through her wetness, she shivered in delight. He dipped one finger into her hot tight dripping vagina. He stroked her as he brought his head down again; nuzzling her clitoris with his tongue tasting her. She grabbed the back of his head, moaning. He added a second finger, pinning her hips down to the bed with his free arm. He curled his finger inside of her petted her g-spot. "Dante, oh my god!" She gripped the sheet. He pulled his fingers out, and moved his tongue lower. He thrust his tongue inside, licking her; he began to attack her clit again with his fingers though. "Dante, don't stop I'm going to…" Her body trembled, she started to buck her hips, but he held her tight to the bed as her orgasm consumed her. He lapped up her juices up before raising his head.

He wiped his mouth and gave her a sly smiled, "Your better then pizza and strawberry sundaes."

She pounced on him, throwing him back down to the bed, kissing him. "Dante, I need you. Please, fuck me already, I can't wait any long." She could feel her juices running down her legs as she straddled him.

"Babe down you think I deserve a little something." He smirked at her. She began to move down to give him another blow job when he stopped her. "No, not that," He lifted his boot knife off the bed.

She knew what this meant, for Dante to truly take her as his mate they had to taste each others blood, and being that she wasn't a demon she could pierce his skin with her teeth, his skin had to be cut. She took the blade in her hands and drew it down the center of his chest, cutting just deep enough to draw blood. Dante moaned as he felt his skin being cut. It wasn't a moan of pain, but one of pleasure. She dropped the knife and bent her head down; running her tongue up the wound, tasting his sweet blood. His eyes fluttered shut from the pleasure. Once the wound had closed up she pressed her lips back to his. "I knew you were a masochist but I didn't think a little blood would get you that hot." She whispered in his ear. She could feel him pressing against her.

He looked up at her, forced her to her back on the bed, "Babe, you have no idea of what into."

Scarlett liked the sound of that; sex wasn't going to boring with him ever. He positioned himself between her legs, grinding his cock against her. He wanted to make sure he was coated in her juices so it would be less painful of an entrance.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be, but I'm not promising it wouldn't hurt." He whispered, bring his lips to hers.

"I know." She whispered into there kiss.

With that Dante positioned himself at her entrance and pushed forward. Her eyes grew wide, and she arched her back. She cried out, her nails digging into his back. "Dante…" She screamed.

He clenched his teeth, groaning, she was so tight he was scared he wasn't going to fit. The pleasure was unbelievable. He could feel her squirting, as he tore her apart. The head slipped in, fallowed slowly by the rest of his length, until he was buried in her to the hilt. He looked at her, tears hung to her eyelashes.

"Scarlett, you're so tight." He whispered.

"Dante, it hurts." Her breath hitched.

"I'll make the pain go away." He slowly pulled out, and thrust back into her.

His thrusts were slowly and long, Scarlett could feel the pain starting to ebb away, being replaced by pleasure. She started to move with him moaning, his pace picking up.

"Dante… Harder…" She panted.

He gladly obliged, establishing a faster pace. He could feel her walls clamping down around him, as he fucked her harder.

"Dante… yes…" She cried out.

He leaned forward throwing his back into it pounding her into the bed. She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. "Make me scream like all those other women." She saw the glint in his eyes at the sound of that.

"You wanna scream babe? Well then." He pulled out of her, "On your hands and knees now." Dante wasn't going to be easy on her now that she had told him that.

Once she got herself situated, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back on top his cock. Penetrating her again, she moaned. He leaned over her, and started to lick and suck on her neck, his hands reached around to grab and massage her breast. She moaned louder. Dante leaned back, his hands grasping her love handles; he started to pound her again. Picking up pace until he came to a pace that was suitable. He slid her hand up to the back of her neck, he tangled his hand in her long golden curls and pulled back. "Scream for me." Just as he said that he felt her walls tighten around him to the point where it almost hurt to thrust.

"Dante…" She screamed his name. The sound of her screams fueled him. "That's the spot." She panted. Her body quaked as an orgasm shook her body.

He let go of her hair and leaned over her, his hands on the mattress next to hers. His felt like it was on fire, he know he was starting to run the risk of his body triggering. He could feel the burning in his back as the large black wings explode from his back, it was too late. He could see the armor starting to build its way up his arms to his elbow. He tried to fight it back, but it did no good. They had to stay in this position now; he didn't want to scare Scarlett, even though she knew that this could happen.

_His body is triggering. _She could see his hands were no longer human, but that of a demon. She could feel the armor starting to cover patches of his chest. "Dante, it's okay." She placed her hand over his.

Her voice and her touch calmed his body the triggering stopped, leaving him in a half triggered state to finish what he had started. His hands phased back to human, and he lifted one so he could stroke the skin of her stomach. She cried out again, she was on the brink of another orgasm.

He pressed his forehead against her smooth back. His stomach tightened, and he could feel himself to pulse inside of her. "Scarlett…" He breathed kissing her skin.

Her body shook as the pleasure of an orgasm over took her again. The tightness caused him to lose control. He thrust into her one more time, before his own orgasm consumed him. He bit into her shoulder drawing her blood into his mouth as he poured his seed into her. She cried out.

Slowly his body completely resumed human form, his wing folded back into his shoulders and he licked up the last bit of her blood. He pulled himself out of her, and collapsed onto the bed. Scarlett lay next to him, panting. She could feel his cum dripping down her legs, as she rolled over to curl in against his muscular form. His skin was soaked with sweat. She pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat, "I love you…"

Dante wrapped her tightly in his arms, pulling the covers up over them. He pressed his lips to her hair, "I love you too." He saw a smile come to her lips as she closed her eyes. She was his beautiful angel, his everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry it's been so long since I updated, I just started working again and it's been a really rough few weeks but here is the new chapter it might not be the best but I hope you all like it. **

**Intoxication Chapter 14**

The warm mid morning sun streamed in through the open balcony door, falling over the sleeping pair. The cool breeze brought with it the refreshing scent of the ocean. Scarlett stirred in her sleep, cuddling closer to Dante. His chest rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breath; she could hear the slow beating of his heart. His skin smelled of sex. She opened her eyes, her head resting in the center of his chest just above his abs; letting out a deep sigh, propping herself up to look up at his sleeping face, but she was meet with a pair of light blue eyes looking at her.

"Good morning sleep head." He smiled at her, gentle rubbing her back.

She yawned and rested her hand on his chest and then her head on her hands, "Good morning handsome."

"What no kiss?"

She let out a small laugh before giving him a peck on the lips, reaching for his discarded shirt. She picked it up and slipped it on before slipping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked doing his best to look sad.

"To brush my teeth," She smiled, disappearing around the corner.

Dante rolled his eyes; _everything always has to be perfect with her. _He reached over to grab the phone and the room service menu.

Scarlett couldn't help but smile at the thought of what they had done last night. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror in his black leather shirt the zipper half done up. Dante's masculine scent coated her skin; she wiped her mouth free of toothpaste, and washed her face. Even though he had seen her without make up and she still didn't like it; taking time to apply her foundation and a light layer of blush eye shadow and eyeliner. She didn't want it to be too heavy, just enough to hide the flaws. She opened the bathroom door and headed back to the bed.

Dante was propped up against the pillows, the blankets covering his waist. She climbed on the bed from the foot of the bed and crawled her way up over him so she straddled his hips, pressing her lips to his.

"Now that's better." He smiled pulling back as she crawled her way under the covers, positioning herself between his legs, back against his chest. Pulling the sheet up to cover herself before unzipping his shirt and throwing it over the chair.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers, "I'm sorry if I hurt you last night." He whispered, stroking the scabbed over bite marks.

"I know, I love you so it doesn't matter, I'm yours forever. I'd take a brief moment of pain for that." She answered. Dante kissed her neck, and her cheek, as he reached on to the bedside table for the ring box.

He brought it into her lap and opened it, "Scarlett I know I didn't buy you this ring and it was supposed to be used for just the mission but will you wear it until we get home and I can buy you a proper promise ring?"

She turned and looked at him partly shocked that Dante was the kind of guy to be into the whole promise ring idea, but this wasn't the moment to care, she just wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. _I'm so utterly and madly in love with this man, I don't know what I would do without him._

He rubbed the smooth skin of her back as she lay on top of him, she straddled his waist; he could feel himself rubbing up against her. The memories of last night came back to him, and he let out a small moan of pleasure.

"How about a round two?" she breathed kissing up his jaw line and biting his earlobe.

"After breakfast, it should be here soon." He answered. She sat back, crossing her arms across her full chest, and pouting. "Babe, none of that come on." He smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her back into his chest; she snuggled against him, and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing; it's just I remembered I never told you why I was upset on the way to the benefit, I told you I'd tell you later and then I fell asleep."

"So what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "I was upset with myself because I felt like I would never be good enough for you, especially when you said wow I'm amazed having kids isn't in the mix." Dante stared at her with confusion in his eyes, but she continued, "I can't have kids, and you want kids." She just came out and said it.

Immediately he cradled her in his arms, burring his face into her neck, "Scarlett, as much as I want kids doesn't mean I have to have them. If we can't we can't, I'm not going to stop loving you over something like that and to be honest this thing, us, we're too new to even be worrying about something like that okay. But if you're so worried just remember you are with the Son of Sparda, a little magic might happen." A knock sounded at the door.

Scarlett pulled back from Dante allowing him to get up. A smile came across her face when she saw him getting dressed. He was just pulling on his boxers which didn't leave much to the imagination considering how big he was. She flopped back on the bed and sighed, the pillow smelled of him. _He was so good last night. _She could hear him talking to the waiter and the sound of the door being closed.

"It's breakfast time sexy." He smiled bring a tray of food to bed. Setting it down on the unoccupied section of the bed. He settled himself back behind her, bringing the tray onto their laps. There was fruit, croissants, honey, orange juice and champagne next to a single rose.

Scarlett rested her head back against his chest, "You're spoiling me, sex and now breakfast in bed?"

"Anything for you, babe." He nuzzled her cheek.

_This side of Dante it's nice to see, he can actually be caring and compassionate, _She pushed her head against his to show her affection back as she picked up a strawberry. His 5o'clock shadow tickled her shoulder as he pressed his lips of her skin. "Dante, " She purred, burring her face into the soft silver locks, "I thought you said after breakfast."

"Yeah but that doesn't stop me from being horny, or loving you!" she could barely hear his mumbles.

"Dante come on stop…" She pushed his head up to look at him, his eyes were red ringed he wanted a round two right now, but she wasn't going to let him has his satisfaction until her stomach had stopped growling.

"Fine…" He signed.

Scarlett finally got the chance to eat her strawberry. Dante reached around her for the bottle of champagne, the bubbles foamed over the top when he popped the cork and poured the sweet alcohol over into the flutes, "Do you want orange juice with it?"

"No I like my alcohol like my men straight."

He let out a low throaty chuckle, before handing the glass of champagne to her. She took a sip of it, "So after breakfast a round two?"

"No I'm thinking, a walk on the beach, and maybe I could take you down to that market at the stadium buy you something nice."

"But I thought…"

He cut her off, "Babe it's not all about what I want anymore there is an us now and it's our last day on the island so I thought maybe we'd treat it as a little bit of a vacation." He breathed against her skin as he held a strawberry to her lips. She bit it off at the stem. The red juice stained the pale skin of Dante's hands. After he set the stem down he raised his hand back to her mouth and she licked the juices from his fingers. Slowly, to tease him, licking up one long slender finger then taking the top third into her mouth gingerly sucking.

"Babe don't do that please I don't want to lose control."

"Maybe I want you to thought." She smirk licking his hand again.

She felt him shift underneath her, she could feel him growing harder with each passing moment. Raising her hips slightly to grind them against him, making things a little more uncomfortable for him. He dropped his head to her shoulder, "What did I tell you?" he asked.

"Dante do I ever listen to you?" She answered his question with another question and that made him snap. He grabbed her pinning her to the mattress, the tray of food thrown off the bed.

"Well maybe you should." He crushed his lips to hers.

This was what she wanted she needed Dante, she pulled her hands lose from his grasp and tangled them into his hair pulling back, forcing a moan from his throat. "Babe, as much as I want this I want to take you out on a proper date, I don't want this to be just about physical needs." He gasped as he assaulted her neck with kisses.

"It's always about physical needs with a demon, I just wanted to see how far I could push you." She smiled at him as he looked up from where he had buried his face into her breasts.

"Not very far." He smiled sitting up.

"I'm sorry I wrecked breakfast…"

"I wasn't that hungry."

"Oh okay neither was I, you want to just get something at the market?"

"Sure why not." He crawled off her, and pulled on his boxers again. She reached over the tugged at his waist band, "What?" he asked.

"You mind passing me your shirt?"

He just rolled his eyes and handed over the shirt. Scarlett sat up in bed and slipped it on over her skin.

"You know I think you're the only one who looks better in that shirt then me."

"Well that's only because I have boobs." She smiled walking past him to the balcony. The tiles felt cool on her feet, she leaned on the railing staring out at the ocean; The sun dancing on the waves, a pair of strong warm arms found their way around her waist.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Dante," She turned in his arms to face him, "You were there when I needed you most."

"But I've been such an ass hole."

She smiled at him and placed her hand against his rough cheek, "You're a demon and human perfection doesn't come easily to you but I'll love your imperfections until my final breath."

He leaned into her cupping the back of her head as she gently pressed his lips to hers. Her body relaxed into the kiss, she had gotten everything she had ever dreamed of, and ever wanted. The most attractive man as her lover, and her protector. Dante opened his mouth slightly, brushing his tongue against her smooth supple lips, asking for entrance. Granting it of him almost instantly she licked his tongue with hers.

_He tastes so good, _her mind couldn't stop think about the man kissing her, being so close to him made every inch of her body tingle, her heart and mind race she had wanted this for so long and one night together had made him hers. He was practically on his knees asking for her hand in marriage, the promise ring was so unexpected.

He pulled back, leaving her to gasp for air, "Scarlett I need to know something. Please don't lie to me." He held her by the shoulders.

"Dante what is it?"

"I need to know if I ever hurt you?"

"What do you mean? Like last night?" She looked confused, hoping he wasn't asking if he had hurt her over the time they had lived together, because she didn't want to tell him the answer to that question.

"Scarlett I need to know how to make things right with you I want to know have I ever hurt you emotionally."

That last word made her freeze he was asked what she dreaded.

"Please the truth…" His eyes were pleading, she didn't want him to beat himself up about this.

_I can't lie to the man I love…_ "Yes…" She looked away from his eyes afraid of what she may see there. "But I've forgiven you for everything. Please, I don't want you to beat yourself up about this."

"Scarlett, I'm sorry…"

She looked up at him, "You apologized last night you don't need to again, can we just have a good day today?"

He just nodded, confirming what she dreaded, she knew under his hard rough exterior there was a loving man who couldn't stand to see suffering, he was beating himself up about the past. She raised his head, "Dante the past is the past, we have each other now so it doesn't matter okay. Now I need to know something.

"What is it?"

"The blood… why did you have me take your blood is true what the legends say?"

He nodded slowly closing his eyes, leading her over the a lounger. He settled her in his lap, "Demons are not to take a human mate especially a virgin, it's forbidden, and many time the mate will be killed during the mating from the demon triggering or before she can bare children. You know yourself that if the bride does survive, she is usually killed before she can bear children wither it be by demons or at birth. But you know this I've told you before, death of spawn or mate, or twins. The only way the mate will be protected from death at birthing or by other demons is by taking in demon blood, and the demon marking her. By consuming my blood and me bite you, it marks you as mine, and I will be able to protect you no matter how far apart we are. So in other words we are bound to each other until death."

Scarlett stared at him with wide eyes.

"There is nothing we can do about it, even if we hate each other we will be unable to live without the each other."

She should have known that there was more to it then Dante being a masochist, thank god she truly did love him. He scanned her face for any sigh of regret there was none a sense of relief washed over him, he knew everything was going to be alright. This was meant to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry it took so long I've been really busy. This chapter is kind of short and not that great let me know what you think next chapter will be better I had to push through a bit of a writer's block here. **

**Loves ya'll**

**Intoxication Chapter 15 **

He gave her small hand a tight squeeze as she climbed off his lap. Her beautiful blue eyes closed, she let out a sigh, her eyelashes were like butterfly wings as they lay against her pale cheeks. "Let's have a good day today. All play no work."

Scarlett let out a laugh, "Now you don't have to tell me that. It's more like can you fallow your own rule." She knew very well that Dante was a work -a-honic.

He got up and stared down at her, raising an eyebrow, "Good point." An eye roll was her response. "Come on let's get dressed and get going. If I know you as well as I do, you'll want to get there asap, for shopping."

The smell of the tropical flowers, and the bustle of shoppers filled the market. Scarlett and Dante wound their way slowly through the throngs of people, stopping to look at the different kiosks and shops. Their fingers were intertwined as she pulled him under a tent style shop. Dresses, scarves and jewelry in gold's and reds, blues and purples hung from every corner of the tent. She smiled at him as she picked up a scarf and looked at it.

"Scarlett I don't think you need any more new cloths." He sighed leaning against the counter.

"But Dante..." She held up a long gold belt that looked like something a belly dancer would wear.

"But what?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wouldn't you think it would go nicely with that skimpy little red bikini I bought earlier today?" She winked at him. Knowing very well that he wouldn't say no to an argument like that.

Smiling he rolled his eyes and took the belt from her, and pulled out his wallet, knowing very well he was spoiling her to all hell but hey it's what she deserved.

Scarlett hugged his arm as he paid for the belt and handed it back to her, "I'm hungry do you want to get lunch or something now?"

_Damn she's cute when she bats her lashes at me. _"Sure might as well. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. What do you feel; like and don't say pizza."

He laughed, "Well in that case I say we'll take a drive until we find something." Dante pulled Scarlett against him. "Or I could always just have you for lunch." A bright red blush covered her face, as she hide it in his chest. "Did I embarrass someone?" Her blonde head bobbed up and down nodding yes. "Well I also wanted you for breakfast but you wouldn't let me. So are you going to deny me twice in one day angel?"

Her head shot up and she punched him in the chest, "Hey I offered around two and you were like I want to take you on a proper date so don't pull that on me Dante."

"Sorry I thought I'd try this romantic shit for once." He laughed taking her hand again, leading her back towards where they had parked.

"Dante? Did you really think I care if you do all this romantic stuff. I was in love with you when you were a complete ass hole. Sure I like the romantic side but I also like the rough and tumble side." She looked down at her feet as he stopped at the car opening the trunk.

"Scarlett, I know but I feel like I have to prove my love to you because of how much time I avoid my feelings for you and hurt you."

Staring up into his bright blue eyes she reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. "Dante, I don't need proof I just want you to love me the best way you know how and that's teasing me and us beating the crap out of each other and having wild crazy sex every night, I'm fine with it. However there will be nights where I'm upset and I'll just want you to hold me and kiss me and tell me everything will be okay."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head to hers, "No matter what I promise I'll be whatever you need me to be."

Slender fingers tangled themselves in fine silver locks, "Dante, please don't make promises I don't think I can stand to have my heart broken again. Especially not by you."

"Then what shall you have me do?" He asked brushing his lips gently against hers.

"Love me like the devil boy you truly are..." Just as their lips were about to touch, a low growl came from the bottom of Scarlett's stomach, and she pulled back.

Dante doubled over in laughter, "Well that was almost a romantic moment. I didn't think you were that hungry." He laughed harder.

"Ass..." She slapped him upside the head, "Let's find a pizza place fast." She climbed into the car waiting for Dante to get in the driver's seat. Moments passed and he hadn't moved from his spot besides the car even though he had stopped laughing.

"Dante what is it?" Scarlett turned to look at him.

He turned to her, "Sorry I thought I saw something. Let's go?"Scarlett took his hand in hers as he put the car in gear.

_Dante, I know there is something wrong you don't react that way ever, you think you saw something you never just see something please tell me what is going on. _He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Sorry I got a little side tracked for a moment. How about we skip pizza, order up to the room before heading to the beach?"

"Oh okay that sounds good." She answered. They both feel silent, as they headed back. Dante cut the engine as they pulled into the parking space.

"Scarlett I'm sorry if I'm not allows there for you." He got out of the car and got the backs, before heading to the room without her. She almost had to run to catch him.

"Dante... Dante..." She slammed the door behind her. He was on the phone. She waited until he was off the phone to question him. "What the hell did you mean by that?' She snapped.

"Exactly what it sounded like. You know as well as I do I could die every time I go out on a mission. I wanted to apologize now if that happens."

Scarlett threw herself into his arms, "Don't talk like that Dante. Everything's going to be fine. You're stronger than any foe. Dante you're not going to die."

"Scarlett you may think I'm a god or something but there is one enemy I can't match up too..."

She held his face in her hands, _why is he acting like this?_ Her eyes were questioning.

"Vergil... He's alive..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm back I finally broke the writer's block. I think I got all the edits I'm sorry if I didn't. Hope you enjoy hopefully I can update soon! I think I got all the errors sorry if I didn't. Enjoy XOXOXOX **

**Intoxication Chapter 16**

"What do you mean alive?" She asked.

"What do you think I meant."

"How can he be alive Dante you killed him didn't you? On Mallet Island."

"That's what I thought too but I guess he found some way to survive and grow stronger yet."

"How can you be so sure?" Scarlett stepped back staring at the man in front of her.

"I saw it, I had a vision. I never have stuff like that, not in a long time. Not since I was a kid, call it twin telepathy or whatever. I saw him, he's back, and he want his revenge. Scarlett I'm going back without you."

"Dante you can't do that."

"Why not?" He barked turning away from her.

"Because I love you Dante I'm not going to let you go. I've told you all this before why do I have to keep repeating myself? I'm not going to let you walk to your death without me."

"It's because I love you that I'm going without you. Your life means more to me than anything else just try to understand that. I'm catching the last flight out tonight."

"Dante..."

He raised his hand to silence her, their romantic day together had taken a turn for the worst. Scarlett let herself fall back on to the bed, her world was slowly falling apart around her. The door to the room slammed, "Dante?" There was nothing but silence that greeted her. _He's must have gone to arrange his flight..._ She just lay on the bed, not knowing what to do anymore. Dante was a handful to deal with on the best of the days, but lately he'd been a nightmare. She signed getting up from where she lay, and opened the balcony door. She didn't want him going back alone. She felt for her phone in her pocket, she needed a favor, she knew she would be able to get on the same plane if she hurried. The phone rang and rang the sound echoing.

"Aloha, Island Air, Caroline speaking how may I help you?"

"Oh thank god you still have the same desk number."

"Scarlett?" the women on the other ends voice perked up.

"Yes it's me, listen I need a favor, a big one."

"Honey name it and you've got it."

"Okay, listen there is a man coming to book a seat on the last flight out tonight to New York, by the name of Tony Redgrave. Make sure he gets booked in on a first class seat. Also I need you to book me a seat with him. No matter what happens we have to get on the same plane."

"What? Why?"

"It has to do with a mission but that's all I can tell you." Scarlett spoke quickly.

"Alright you've got it. I didn't know you were back in town."

"It was for business I had no time for personals. I'll be back hopefully soon and we can meet up then but I got to get packing. Thank you so much again. Text me the flight information."

"Alright bye."

Scarlett hung up the phone and looked out over the sea, she knew there was going to be hell to pay when Dante found out what she had done. She had only seen him angry once and she wasn't sure if she could bear that again.

Dante stepped onto the plane looking for his seat. He could see a women with a large brimmed hat and painted red lips sitting in the booth. The contrast of her lips to his skin reminded him of the pale face beauty that he had left behind laying on the bed in the hotel room. She had been so furious with him, if he lived through this he would be on his knees begging for her forgiveness. He removed his heavy leather jacket and settled himself in the seat across from the lady.

"Buona sera, Dante."

His head cocked he looked at her, blue eyes meeting hers as she slowly raised her head. The brim no longer shading her face.

"Scarlett..." He gasped.

With smooth flawless movements she pulled the curtain across the booth hiding them from prying eyes. It was as if she had rehearsed this over and over again. Grabbing him by the top buckle of his shirt, leaning over the table, pulling him forward her lips meet his. Sweet glossy, kissable. Almost immediately he kissed back every fleck of angry ebbing away. Her purity washing over him, his heart swelling. Reaching up he grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her closer.

"Dante..." She breathed.

Hearing his name gasping from her and her being so far away was enough to drive him to murder. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her forward over the table into the seat next to him. Once she was next to him their kiss broke. His forehead resting against hers, "Why did you come?" His voice was rough, raw, demanding.

"Because I'll fight to the end with you." She pressed her hand to his stubble covered cheek, "Please don't turn me away like you did so many times before."

A faint smile lighted his lips, "I'll never turn you away. I don't want you in harms why."

"Dante I'm a big girl I can handle myself." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again. Scarlett pulled back and tucked herself around him, her head on his chest. This could very well be their last night together.

The hours of the flight passed and before they knew it they had landed in New York and were off the plan. Dante draped him arm over her shoulders as she stepped out of the bathroom, "I've had the bag scheduled for arrival. That way in Virgie is waiting at home for us." He smirked.

"Dante, what is the plan if that happens..."

"Babe I don't make plans it's not my style." He smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes at him as they walked out towards his motorcycle. He set the case down opening it up and pulling Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory out and passing her, her own guns. "This might be a little bit of a party once we get back there."

"I know, I'm use to it. I've lived with you for long enough. To know everything with you is a party." She smirked stepping forward so her body was pressed to his.

"Don't deny it. You like it." He leaned in, brushing her hair back from her face and pressing his lips against his.

Pulling back slightly she straddled the bike, wrapping her arms around the devil hunters waist she held on to him tightly. He looked over his shoulder, "Hang on babe." The bike rumbled to life underneath them.

The warm summer wind whipped her hair back from her face as she rested her head against Dante's broad well muscled shoulder. Pressing her lips against his neck breathing in his scent, the bitterness of the gunpowder, and the sweetness of leather. He was the last thing she wanted to lose. Holding on to him as tight as she could she thought about the things he would do to her in his bed if her survived this fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been so long finally ate past the writer's block. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I know that you're not supposed to remove a object from a body, because it can cause more damage. **

**Intoxication: Chapter 17**

His muscles tensed as they neared the office, he could sense the presence of a demon one stronger then himself. "Dante, what is it?" She purred against his ear trying to get him to relax. The office came into view, under her hands she could feel it, his heart beat growing faster. He was here, Vergil, if it wasn't she would be very surprised.

Stopping next to the steps he cut the engine, "He's here." Was all he said as he pulled out his guns. Scarlett looking up into his smoldering blue eyes, anger, hatred, resent. "I don't want you to get messed up in this but I know if I tell you to wait here you wouldn't listen, but this time you're going to have to. I don't want you to see me die."

She felt her bottom lip quiver at those words, "Dante, please don't say that. You can beat him you've done it before."

He didn't say anything, he simply leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, a quick simple kiss, "Something to remember me by." He whispered, pulling away turning his back on her.

The office was empty, but he could still feel the presents of another devil. Walking deeper into the office he looked around. "Scarlett," He called. Her heels clicked as she bounded up the steps and into the office, "What is it?"

"There isn't anyone here..." He lowered his gun, looking at her.

"How can that be?" She asked meeting him in the middle of the room.

"I can still feel it though, a devil's presents." Dante shook his head.

They heard the floor boards of the stairs creaking; both of them looked towards the landing, and there he stood. "Bravo, Bravo..." He clapped walking down that stairs. "Well I didn't think I would see you two standing here again. But it looks like I was wrong." Paris smiled at him.

Dante saw Scarlett's eyes go wide, "I killed you."

"It takes a lot more to kill me." He smirked looked down on them.

"I should have known, you're the prick behind this, the so called Demon Prince?" Dante snapped tucking Scarlett behind him so she would be protected. "So, since you're a demon. I'll have to kill you, you know that."

"That is if I don't kill you first. All I want is Sparda's power, and I'll get it anyway possible." Scarlett watched horrified as Paris took his true demon form, the black and red streaked armored skin glistened in the little bit of light in the room. For great horns erupted from the crown of his head, and he drew a great sword, brandishing it like it was nothing more than a kitchen knife. The large cross necklace he had worn around his neck, morphing into a large glowing crystal, at the center of his chest. Dante looked over his shoulder at her, a cocky smile on his lips , he nonchalantly took Rebellion off his back as the demon lunged at him. With one swing he blocked, and stepped back,"You might want to make yourself scarce."

"Like that is going to happen." She smirked, pulling out her own guns.

"Whatever you say babe," with that he lunged towards the demon, Scarlett saw something snap inside Dante as he threw himself head first into the fight.

She could do little but stay out of the way, and fire at the creature, looking for a soft spot. She honestly didn't know how the small office was containing a fight of this grandeur, as she ducked out of the way as another swipe of the large sword came just over her head. Dante landed back on his feet, holding his sword of his shoulder, he whipped a bead of sweat off his brow, "Is that all you got? I was defiantly expecting more. Especially from someone who is trying so much like my brother."

"More," The beast roared, as it slammed it's sword down towards the red clad devil hunter. With a flash of red, Dante was out of the way, the floor splintered from the impact of the weapon, and Scarlett found herself tumbling out of the way into a wall, a large sliver of a floor board had worked its way through her lower calf.

Launching himself in the air with a powerful swipe downwards he landed a blow directly to the demons left arm, drawing the black blood from it. He had found a weak spot; barely touching the ground again he was in the air again raining a voile of bullets down on the creature. It bellowed in pain, and swung it's weapon violently. It caught him off guard and Dante found himself being broadsided by the sword; sending him in the nearby wall. He felt the pain sear through his chest. He didn't have the chance to get his bearings until he crashed back to the ground falling in the heap.

He could hear the demon laughing triumphantly, "I expected more from a son of Sparda."

Dante shook his head, and climbed to his feet, "More, I'll give you more." He could feel the fire rip through him as the red aura grew around him. In mere seconds he felt his father's power flowing through him transforming him. He looked up at that large demon in front of him. The demon laughed again, as it raised it sword, before bring it down towards him. Dante fallowed through with a counter swing, blocking and forcing the demon back. Their swords clashing together violently, sending sparks skittering though the air. It's like Dante knew the attacks before they happened. A quick step the side, and a upward cut to the demons chest, drew blood. Scarlett watching in horror, she was scared to think that Dante might very well be match for brute strength. The moment Dante got the upper hand, he was taken down another notch. With another slash he brought the demon to its knees. Drawing Ivory he poised the gun at the temple of his enemy, "Any large regrets?" He phased back into human form, the sweat dripping down his exposed skin, hair plastered down to his face.

The devil looked up, it's eyes fading from red to a familiar blue, the crystal becoming surrounded by gold forming a pendant. Silver hair, coated it's head, and that long blue trench coat twisted itself around the body, "So brother it all comes down to this."

Dante stepped back, his eyes growing wide. He was taken aback, by the demon's transformation, "Vergil..." He hissed. He was more serious than he had ever been in his life, he was seething with anger. Losing his cool, Dante launched forward at unnatural speed, bringing his sword up, meaning to cut his brother down swiftly. Whether it was truly his brother or just the demon he didn't know, but he didn't care.

Vergil didn't even flinch, he quickly parried Dante's blade with his own. With a smooth flick of his wrist Vergil sheathed his katana again, and glared at his twin.

"Draw you're sword." Dante snapped, he was past the point of childish games. If this truly was his brother back from the dead he wanted to end this now.

Vergil walked away from him, running his finger tips along the edge of his desk, his eyes fixated on Scarlett. "I wouldn't fight someone so weak, someone who chooses a human over a devil mate."

Dante felt the anger surge through him, forcing thoughts from his mind, making him forget all his training, including the key rule, never to attack out of anger. With quick furious movements the pair exchanged quick slashes. Scarlett watched as they battled; the shear strength and power the two of them possessed was unnerving, but she knew only one would come out on top. Vergil's hair fell from its swept back do, into his eyes. Lunging forward, Dante's blade contacted with his opponents shoulder, gouging deep between the joints, severing the muscles, rendering the right arm useless. He smirked, knowing now he had a chance, but the fight wasn't over. Even with his injury, Vergil launched an attack on his brother, with great strength, the red crystal glowing.

As Scarlett watched, the realization struck her, _the crystal, it's the source of his power._ "Dante, Dante," She yelled his name.

"Not now babe," He didn't look at her, his focus on the fight at hand.

She knew he wasn't going to get his attention, like this. Reaching down she pulled the piece of wood out of her leg, and struggled to her feet. "Dante," She yelled, "The crystal is the source of his power."

He paused momentarily, her words hitting him. With a swift jab to the rips with the hilt of his sword Vergil sent Dante stumbling back. Breathing hard, he stared at his twin, grabbing his ribs, he could feel the blood from small cuts and wounds on his body dripping over his skin. He licked his dry lips, and glanced over at Scarlett. His body ached, it felt like all his strength was being sucked out of him. He couldn't even find the power to trigger again. There was no hope, he had lost already, but he wasn't giving up. In one last attempt he straighten up, and raised his sword, with a swing is forced another attack on his opponent. An upward cut, followed quickly by a downward stroke, but he wasn't fast enough. His attack was countered, and Rebellion was sent flying from his hands.

Then he felt it, the blade slammed through his core, ripping up between his ribs. He gasped in pain. The taste of blood filling his mouth. He could hear her scream his name, as he staggered back. Vergil transforming back into the demon overlord , as it snatch the pendant from his neck. He felt his back crash into the side of his desk the sword protruding from his body.

"So son of Sparda any last words?" It snarled, as it stared greedily at the pendant. Dante looked helpless, laying there in pain, his blood draining from his body. When he didn't reply, the demon just started to laugh. "Looks like the power of Sparda will be mine at last." It raised the pendant, with its uninjured arm.

Scarlett felt a cold hatred fill her body, _ Nobody hurts my devil boy and gets away with it. _Raising her gun, she aimed at the pendent and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the pendant square on sending it into the air and across the room. "The power of Sparda will never be yours." She roared stepping out of the shadows.

"You, a human."

"Don't underestimate me." She snapped, pulling the bladed cat o'nine tails from its coil around her waist. The heavy metal tips clinked against the hardwood as she stepped carefully towards the monster. It reeled around to face her, moments later she swung the whip. Sending the blades sing through the air, and imbedding them into its face. Pulling back on it, she could see the flesh tearing away, revealing a white skull. It's arm swung uselessly, as she pulled harder. She nudged Ivory over closer to Dante, "Take a shot, I'll keep him occupied." Just then she was yanked off of her feet, the demon ripped the blades out of its skin and through Scarlett and her weapon aside.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dante sliding his hand across the floor reaching for his gun. She had to keep the demon occupied with her, she swung the whip again, the blades grabbing a hold of its arm, she pulled back forcing it to stumble, allowing her swing up onto it's back. She wrapped her legs around it's throat squeezing, restricting it's air flow. She needed this fight to be over, Dante was losing too much blood, she knew with every passing second he was being brought closer and closer to death.

He struggled to aim, his hand shook uncontrollably. Just then he saw the demon grab hold of her pulling her from around its neck. She struggled against it, obscuring his view of the crystal. He knew he would never forgive himself if he hit her instead of the demon. She looked at closing her eyes, her wordless trust is what forced him to do it. He squeezed the trigger, letting three bullets from the barrel.

She heard the bullet barely miss her, she could feel the heat on her cheeks as they went by. The sound of shattering glass forced her to open her eyes. The demon let out a howl of pain as a bright red light erupted from the broken crystal. The grip around her waist was released and she tumbled to the floor. The demon turned to little more than dust on the floor, not even a soul was left glowing. She laid there for a long moment, trying to catch her breath.

He let his hand fall the floor his beloved gun clattering against the wood, as it feel from his finger tips. Her moment of rest was quickly brought to a close with the sound of a faint cough. "Dante," She quickly dropped to his side. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, the sword still forced through his body. His body quaked as he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. "Oh, god, oh, god, no." She could feel the bitter tears in her eyes as she looked at him. She wrapped her hands around the hilt of the sword, she needed to get the weapon out of his body, it was only stopping the healing process.

"Scarlett..." He coughed up more, blood as he reached up to stop her, "It's too late."

"Dante, don't say that. Don't you fucking say that." She cried batting his hand away and grasping hold of the hilt. She pulled back, freeing the sword, but causing the half demon more pain. Immediately she pressed her hands into the wound applying pressure, trying to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be okay, nothing a few vital stars wouldn't fix." She tried to sound confident, but the light was fading out of his eyes. Reaching up, she wiped away some of the blood at his mouth. Whatever time they had left together she was going to use to try and save him, "Dante, don't leave me, not like this please I love you."

He could hear her voice but her image was becoming shadowed. Images of his mother flashing before his eyes, she was reaching out to him. The only touch with life he still had was the feeling of Scarlett's tears falling on his face, and her voice calling his name telling him not to let go. She tried desperately to keep him awake, as she stretched trying to hook her foot around the discarded pouch of vital stars she always carried, but it was too far away. Using what little strength he had, he reached up, pressing his hand against her face, "If dying is the only way I can..." He choked on the blood, "Prove my love for you then I'll die a thousand deaths..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Intoxication Chapter 18**

"Dante, Dante, wake up. Come on babe you can do it."

Her voice was distant, as he tried to open his eyes; but blurry vision was helping much. He could barely make out a pale blonde woman leaning over him. Blinking he tried to clear his vision, "Scarlett?" He asked groggily, his mouth felt like cotton.

"Nero go wake Scarlett, he's starting to come too."

_Trish, _his mind was starting to put two and two together, the memories were coming back to him. Slowly his vision cleared fully and he rubbed his eyes as he looked up at his ex partner, "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon." He smirked. His body ached something awful, and he knew why. He carefully tried to sit himself up in bed, but gave up quickly the pain wasn't worth it.

"Here, take this." Trish handed him a pill.

"Trish, babe you know I don't have a problem getting it up."

She rolled her eyes, "It'll ease the pain a bit. I wasn't expecting to be back here so soon but as soon as I got wind of what happened I came back. You are very lucky Nero, was coming by to pawn a job off on you if you were back, and that's when he found you. Scarlett was besides herself trying to save you. I figured someone needed to hold down the fort until you could get back on your feet."

He swallowed the pill with a glass of water and looked at her, "Thanks. How long have I been out for?"

"About a week," She answered, "Nero had to pry Scarlett away from you're bedside. She didn't want to leave you. That poor girl really does love you Dante."

"I know she does," he looked to the side, "It's why I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Wait what? Dante is settling down, I never thought I would see that day come." She laughed.

The devil hunter rolled his eyes, letting out a small chuckle which he found rather painful, "Yeah, well I smartened up, I guess. A woman like Scarlett doesn't come around every dynasty." Dante looked down at his bandages they were fresh, and neatly wrapped. All of his wounds were vigilantly cared for. The sound of the bedroom door opened and Nero stepped in, he was supporting a half wake Scarlett, but the moment she say Dante she was fully awake.

"Dante," She squealed, practically tackling him. He let out a yelp of pain, as she snuggled against him, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey, babe be careful I'm injured here." He laughed putting a hand on the back of her head. She pulled back smiling, her big blue eyes, sparkling like he had never seen before. Dante gazed at her, as she knelt there; dressed in an old ratty button down of his and a pair of high black socks, if he had the strength he would have made love to her at that very instant. Reaching up, he brushed her hair back out of her face, he could see the blush covering her cheeks.

She leaned into him, "I thought I lost you." She whispered against his lips.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of babe." He pulled her the rest of the way in for a kiss. Their lips meeting swiftly and tenderly. Scarlett could feel tears she had fought off for days spilling over onto her cheeks as they kissed. Knowing he was going to live to fight another day, and that he was hers made her heart flutter. She want to run her hand over every scared and bruised inch of his body, everything felt still so surreal to her. Nothing was going to be the same after this, but the only thing that mattered was that he was still there, he was still her rock.

The office door slammed again wall, "And where have you been?" Scarlett asked looking up from where she was lounging in Dante's chair.

It had been six months since his near death experience and he was now back to his old self. He hung up his jacket, "Taking care of a job." His heavy boots thudded on the creaky floor boards until he leaned on the back of the chair.

His shadow cast over her and she looked up at him. "Well Dante I would believe you. Except I know as well as you do that there has been zero jobs today the phone has rang once." She smirked.

"You going to get out of my chair?" He raised a white eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to tell m where you went?"

"What are you my mother?" He teased.

"No, but I don't need yourself getting skewered again." She told him throwing her book on to the paper covered desk.

"You're going to hang that over my head for the rest of my life aren't you?"

She only winked at him. "Well babe," He dug into his pocket feeling around for the velvet box. Picking it out he opened it, "I went to pick this up..." He smiled down at her as her slide his arm around in front of her.

She looked down at what she was holding. Her blue eyes lit up, and grew to the size of dinner plates. "Dante is that..."

"Better believe it princess." Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she looked between him and the ring. "So are you going to give me an answer or am I going to have to get down on one knee and ask you?" He teased, his signature half smile painted on his face.

Getting up she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her lips hard against his; mumbling yes into their kiss. As they broke apart he slipped the large diamond ring on to her slender finger. Scarlett grabbed to front of his shirt pulling him towards the stairs, giving him a smile that he knew all too well.

**The End**

**Sorry it took so long to finish it up and I know the ending was so short but I figured it was time to end it. I want to thank everyone who read this and helped me work through it. I love all the support. **

**xoxoxo winter**


End file.
